X Marks the Spot
by Caramelapple27
Summary: A serial killer the Castle team has been investigating comes to Austin and the FBI and 12th precinct have to share the investigation leading Beckett, her team, and Castle to meet Supervisory Agent Cho and his team including Jane and Lisbon. Story set after Mentalist episode White Orchids.
1. Chapter 1

X Marks the Spot

Chapter 1

 **This is my first crossover and I am excited and nervous. This is a story with using Castle and Mentalist characters. I just started watching Castle last season after seeing a couple of the episodes including the season finale and seeing some of 7. So, recently I have been catching up on the show by watching the DVD sets. This is my first time writing the Castle characters as I have been writing the Mentalist characters. This story is taking place several months later after the Mentalist finale, White Orchids. The story's going by the Mentalist timeline with the two year time jump that happened early in their season 6. This is also a continuation of my Mentalist story _Our Life From Now On_ which I'm still working on.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Anything.**

Kate Beckett dressed in a suit coat and button up shirt ready for work was sitting on the couch in Castle's loft when her phone rang and waiting for Castle to make breakfast. There had been no calls lately for a murder at least for a couple of days. The most recent case the team had been working on was the X killer, where the killer sliced a X across the victim's body leaving them unclothed. He was doing it to both men and women. The only similar thing about the people in this case was they all frequented the same restaurant. It seemed unusual for a killer to do both genders because most of the time the victims were women regarding serial killers and it was different than the 3XK killings they investigated years ago. Beckett answered and the person on the other line was Captain Gates and then she rose up and paced around the area while talking on the phone. "Hello, Gates, what can I do for you."

"There's been another X murder and this time it's in Austin, Texas. It seems unusual for him to just change his location all of a sudden." Gates explained.

"Yes, sir. It does seem strange because his location has been in New York the past few months. Is his MO the same?"

"It appears it is except for the location and I'm sending you and your team to go investigate it. Castle included." Gates stated.

"Really, we don't have to travel, do we? The police there can take care of it." Beckett annoyingly said. She wasn't in the mood to travel faraway, though she knew Castle would be excited about it. Their team was needed in New York, not Austin, Texas. It seemed odd why somebody would want them to come over there.

"The murder is being investigated by the FBI there in Austin and the police there won't take it. Apparently, the FBI team there is known for quick case closures though I didn't get all the details about it. I was informed by an Agent Cho; he wants to work with the police that are familiar with this case. He's seen the news about the previous victims." Gates then gave Beckett the phone number of Agent Cho.

"Sir, the FBI there has the case for that specific person. Why do we need to go? Texas isn't in our jurisdiction." Beckett wondered. She wasn't legally a cop in another state and they would have to get permission to investigate in another state.

"I've gained permission for your team to work in Austin, so it's fine. They really want to work with the cops involved in this case. We are the team of detectives that know about this case. I already booked the flight for this afternoon. Thank you, Beckett."

"Fine. We'll start packing. Thank you, sir." Beckett hung up the phone.

She came into the kitchen and saw Castle in his black pants and burgandy button down shirt bringing two plates with omelets on the table. "What's going on, Kate?"

"Apparently, Castle, the X killer has struck in Austin, Texas." Beckett admitted sitting down and took the fork and took a bite into the omelet.

"And?" Castle asked sitting down taking a bite of omelet.

"Gates wants us and the team to work with the FBI in Austin." Beckett admitted.

"Ooh, a road trip. That should be exciting." Castle raised his eyebrow up excitedly.

"We're not going on a road trip. Gates has the plane tickets for us and Esposito and Ryan. We leave this afternoon." Beckett admitted seriously.

"We can get in our western gear again like our honeymoon." Castle said excitedly. "Though I'll have to tell mother and Alexis I'm leaving. I don't have anything scheduled."

"No, we're not getting dressed-up. I have to call an Agent Cho and tell him we'll be there to explain the killings."

Castle and Beckett quickly packed their suitcases for the Austin trip and Castle also quickly let his mother and Alexis know he would be leaving for an investigation. Gates called back and said that Ryan and Esposito would have the tickets at the airport, so they wouldn't have to go into the precinct. Castle and Beckett met Ryan and Esposito at the JFK International Airport. The two guys handed them their tickets. " Hey, guys. I take it Gates called you." Esposito said.

"Yes, she did. I'm not looking forward to traveling." Beckett said.

"It might be interesting to go somewhere else than New York to investigate." Ryan stated.

At 2:00, they boarded the flight to Austin and Castle and Beckett found their seats across from Esposito and Ryan. Right away, after getting settled in his seat, Castle grabbed out of his carry-on bag a guide to the city of Austin. He wanted to learn more about the city and hopefully they would be able to catch some sights there in between the investigation and so he started leafing through the book for information.

"Castle, is that a guidebook?" Beckett eyed Castle's book he was reading that was labeled Austin.

"Yes, I need to stake out what's there to do." Castle stated excitedly. "We'll be in a whole new city we've never been to before."

"We're doing a murder investigation. This isn't a vacation." Beckett reminded seriously.

"Oh, come on, we need to enjoy some time alone. Right? Right, Kate?" Castle raised his brows up in a sexy manner.

"I don't want to advertise that we're married. I want to look serious and professional." Beckett said warily and seriously.

"Being married doesn't make you serious?" Castle questioned a little disappointed.

"Let's just lay low about us being married until we get to know the agents. I just don't know how people would react to the lead detective married to her consultant."

"I promise I won't say anything. Did you call Agent Cho?" Castle asked.

"Yes. He seems serious and he's not a talker, but he must get the job done." Beckett admitted.

After the four hour flight, the team finally arrived at the Austin-Bergstrom International Airport. They went straight to the baggage claim and waited for the bags to go around until Beckett finally noticed Castle's black suitcase. He had looked away, so she decided to get it herself. She picked it up from the carousel. Castle noticed and helped and then noticed her bag and grabbed it. "Castle, what do you have in here? Rocks?"

"My books. Nikki Heat to be specific-signed copies. For the agents and anybody that wants one." Castle confessed.

"Really, Castle?" Beckett questioned and shook her head and rolled her eyes. Esposito and Ryan laughed at the thought too as they took their luggage off the carousel as well.

"Yes. Don't you just love me? Can I tell them you're my muse? That is one of the reasons I started working with you in the first place." Castle asked expectantly.

Before Beckett could answer, she noticed two men in suits, one stern faced Asian and a short curly haired robust man. She guessed them to be the FBI agents that would meet them. Soon, the agents came up to Castle, Esposito, Ryan and herself.

"Are you Detective Beckett?" The Asian man questioned.

"Yes. I am, sir." Beckett answered.

"Agent Kimball Cho, FBI. Good to meet you." Cho responded putting out his hand. Beckett shook his hand.

"Agent Rick Tork." Tork said. Beckett shook his hand too.

"Richard Castle." Castle introduced himself and shook the agents' hands. "I'm the writer." He grinned. Cho didn't respond. Tork smiled.

"Detective Kevin Ryan." Ryan introduced himself and shook the two agents hands.

"Detective Javier Esposito" Esposito introduced himself and shook the two agents hands.

After getting introduced to the agents, they were taken to the Hyatt hotel, which the FBI was paying for during their stay. They would tell about the investigation at the FBI office the next day, so they did end up having some time for the detectives themselves.

Lisbon came back to work a few months after her and Jane's daughter, Lisby was born. At first it was difficult for her to leave the baby behind, but she knew Jane was delighted to be alone with their little princess, he called her. Lisby was born with a mix of both her and Jane-dark hair like her with natural curls like her father. She was looking forward to see if she would gain the same keen skills as Jane too in the future.

It was still an adjustment for her being responsible for a baby considering for years she took care of herself and getting lost in her job but she loved being a mother too. For Jane, he instantly fell into being father. He was willing to do everything including diaper changes, late night feedings. She, of course,was involved sharing in her part of the responsibility. He was the perfect father and she loved him for that. Already Lisby was becoming a daddy's girl. Every time she saw him, she would smile and giggle.

She entered the office and saw Cho preparing for a briefing. She had gotten used to Cho being the boss and he was a good one. She hadn't quite gotten back in the field yet, because it had been so long. She knew now she needed to be the safest she could be considering she had not only Jane but her daughter to think about and she didn't want to have Lisby to grow up without a mother, like she herself had to do for many years. She saw everyone gathered and she quickly sat by Wylie.

"29 year old Samantha Jenson was found murdered two nights ago in her home sliced with an X all the way cross her body. New York City recently had a string of murders in a similar style."

"Do you think it's a serial killer?" Lisbon questioned.

"The NYPD believe it is. That is why we have Precinct 12 with us today to give us the information. Detective Beckett." Cho said.

A group of four people, three men and a woman sat up and then turned to the front. The reddish brown haired woman took charge and came up front. It seemed strange that Cho would want to share a case with another team considering their hostility towards the FBI during the CBI years of working together and them trying to take the Red John case. She specifically remembered the time when Rigsby and Cho fought with Reede Smith and Gabe Mancini. It seemed unusual to work with an out of state team on a case. They normally didn't except for special circumstances such as when they did the Scheidnerman case, Greta DeJorio case and Beiruit with Erica Flynn. Greta DeJorio was a special case in her heart considering that was when Jane stopped her plane to D.C. to confess his love for her even though he dug out the case and fabricated a letter for her to solve.

"My name is Detective Kate Beckett. My team has been investigating for a few months the murders of 15 people who all bear a cross shaped cuts over the body." Cho then clicked the remote revealing several crime scene photos of men and women. "One thing we've noticed is that all the victims visited the same restaurant, so it seems unusual for us the killer would come to a different city."

After the briefing the detectives, went over to introduce themselves to the FBI agents. Lisbon right away came up to introduce herself. She came up to Kate Beckett. "Hello, I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon, well actually Jane. You can still call me Lisbon."

"It's good to meet you, Agent Lisbon. I'm the head of the team here at the 12th Precinct." Detective Beckett admitted. Lisbon was glad for another strong woman leader. "This is my consultant, Richard Castle." She was hoping they would get along during the case, but she didn't know. In the past, she wasn't sure if she could let someone share her authority and leadership with a leader of another team so Cho must not mind the idea of shared leadership.

"It's great to meet you, Agent Lisbon." Castle put out his hand. "I'm the writer." Castle grinned. Lisbon was confused. Why was a writer working with the police? Of course, many people asked the same about Jane working with the CBI and FBI. "You help solve murders? What kind of writer are you?"

"I'm a mystery writer. Beckett has been my muse for years. Right, Kate?" Castle grinned. She shook her head. "She's also my wife."

"You don't have to tell her that. I told you I want to be looked as a serious professional woman." Beckett answered annoyed. Lisbon held in a laugh. So, this Beckett had the same experience with her consultant as she did with Jane and apparently she had married hers as well.

"Beckett, it's fine. I've had experience with unruly consultants." Lisbon admitted quietly while Castle wasn't paying attention.

Cho immediately came up to Lisbon. "Lisbon, we may need Jane's help with this."

"He's home with the baby now." Lisbon said. "I'll tell him but we'll need to get a sitter or take her to daycare during the time we work on this case. It might be a challenge to get him here."

"Right now, we're just going over the case. If he can just come in quickly and we'll explain the case."Cho stated. "Try to get him here and tell him we need him."

"I'll tell him to come in."Lisbon said reaching in her pocket for her phone but before she could push the button, Castle was grinning at her though Beckett busy skimming through a file, she assumed brought over from New York, labeled X Killer.

"So, you have a baby, Agent Lisbon?" Castle asked expectantly. Lisbon slid her phone back in her pocket as soon as the writer asked his question.

"Yes, a six month old girl." Lisbon smiled thinking of her daughter. "My husband is our consultant though he's been part time lately." Lisbon explained to the writer. "He stays home with the baby."

Beckett was quite surprised Agent Lisbon could handle having a baby with being an FBI agent. Finding time for herself that took up most of her days and nights with hardly any sleep and early morning calls. Of course, that was the case with babies too, she supposed. During the years, Beckett hadn't done too much thinking of having a family and settling down, not until she met Castle. Yes, she had flings and boyfriends throughout the years, but none worked out. Her job kept her busy and she had always been been all work and practically no play. Her constant thoughts of her mother's murder lingering in her mind. Castle and her hadn't discussed the idea of a family and Castle already had a grown daughter, so she wasn't sure if that would happen.

"Ah, little girls are precious. I myself have a daughter, though she's 22 but she'll always be my baby girl." Castle said proudly. Beckett smiled at the thought of him talking about Alexis. That was one of the reasons she was drawn to Castle, she realized how much he loved his daughter. It was funny how Castle always asked her advice about raising his teenage daughter over the years and she had never been a parent. She knew he generally asked her because she had been a teenage girl once and might relate to experiencing the same things as Alexis.

"Beckett, we can talk in my office about the case." Cho stated. Beckett followed Cho into his office. She was nervous about sharing the leadership position with the FBI. It wasn't that she didn't think they could work together. It was hard to share a case that they had been so familiar with for months now. She would have to explain everything they learned over again to someone else. She followed Agent Cho until he came to a door with his name posted. He went behind the desk and she sat in the chair provided.

"I appreciate you and your team coming to work with us, detective, if I haven't told you that." Agent Cho stated.

"I look forward to working with your team as well. Agent Lisbon mentioned you have a consultant working with you?" Beckett questioned.

"Yes, Patrick Jane. I've worked with Agent Lisbon and him for years in California. He's helped us close many cases with his observation skills and well, unorthodox plans." Cho admitted.

"Castle is like that as well. Jane's coming to work on this case as well?" Beckett questioned. She wondered what it would be like having two consultants having their own ideas.

"I'm having her call him. He hasn't been working quite as much the last few months. We will need him some on this case." Cho admitted.

Lisbon immediately went to her desk after the introductions and started on the paperwork for the previous case. Paperwork became the norm for her during her pregnancy. She missed being out in the field, she wondered if she could back into it in this case. She noticed Richard Castle taking a seat on Jane's couch. "I need to convince Beckett to get a couch at the precinct." Castle said moving around the couch.

"Um, that's my husband's couch." Lisbon stated. Jane hadn't moved his couch to the house at all from the FBI office. He decided to just leave it there for now, as they had a couch at the cabin. He still used it when he did decide to work which was months ago before they welcomed their daughter.

"Oh, the unruly consultant." Castle answered laughing.

"I apologize." Lisbon said embarrassed knowing Castle heard her.

"It's alright, Kate has called me that for years. And I am unruly. I kind of inserted myself in following her with the mayor's help." Castle said grinning. "He doesn't like anybody sitting on his couch?" Castle asked.

"Typically no except for me." Lisbon admitted. "Or if someone has permission."

"Oh, sorry. What does your husband do for being a consultant?" Castle asked.

"He reads people and very observant." Lisbon admitted. There was so much more to describe Jane than that. She didn't think she could put all the words to describe him in one sentence.

"Like a psychic." Castle guessed.

"At one point in his life he pretended to be one. A mentalist is what he's actually called. Speaking of which, I need to call him about this case." Lisbon stated.

"Don't mind me. I'm going to find the restroom." Castle said getting up and heading towards the restrooms. Lisbon grabbed her phone and dialed Jane's number. Hopefully he wasn't too busy at the time with the baby. If he was, she knew he would call her back. She wanted him to take attention their daughter rather answering the phone.

"Hello, my dear, miss us already?" Lisbon heard Jane answer.

"Is this a good time?"

"It's no problem,she's asleep. What can I do for you?"

"We have an important case. There's a serial killer."

"I'm done with serial killers." Jane refused.

"I know but Cho wants you on it. The killer is the X killer and there's been several murders in New York City but he struck in Austin."

"Why does Cho want me?"

"Cho invited one of 12th Precinct teams in New York to help us. They've been investigating the case and know about it."

"Then you don't need me. You have the New York police." Jane stated.

"Cho wants you there and I suggest you do what he says." Lisbon said seriously. "You can bring Lisby here, right now we're just talking to the detectives. They have a consultant that you can converse with."

"Another psychic." Jane guessed sarcastically.

"No, a mystery author, Richard Castle."

"Intriguing, name sounds familiar. We'll be there soon."

"Maybe you can have a consultant club." Lisbon teased. "I think you'd get along with him. He already sat on your couch."

"What! You let him sit on my couch!" Jane exclaimed. "We're coming." Bye, love you."

"Love you, too,Jane." Lisbon said as she looked around making sure nobody heard her. Even though everyone knew they were married, she felt uncomfortable with taking her personal life into work.

Jane put his phone back in his pocket. Why did they have to call him about a serial killer? They just couldn't handle cases without him. He was trying to cut back on investigations and now they just had to have him. Oh, well. It sounded exciting to have a new team working with them and he was excited to read them and push their buttons. He wondered what this other consultant was like with the New York team especially a writer. He was glad he was not another psychic because he had enough of those through the years. It would be fascinating to learn how a writer helped the police.

Looking at his home he was in now, he was very proud of the house he built along with help from Tommy Lisbon and other builders. They just finished it a month before their little girl was born and it had become a real home and not just a home he bought with dishonest money, like he did with the Malibu home in his psychic days married to Angela Ruskin. Jane got up from the couch at home and instantly grabbed the diaper bag and set it in the car. He came back in and grabbed the carrier and went in the nursery and over to the crib and carefully picked up his daughter, "Hey, little girl, you get to see where mommy works and daddy sometimes works." She woke up happily. They were very lucky with her, she was happy most of the time other than when she was hungry or needed something. She didn't seem to mind being woken up. He placed her in the carrier and carried it to the car and placed her in the car seat. He even was surprised when she was born how he remembered how to care for an infant. Of course, he had that part of his life tucked away in his memory palace from when Charlotte was a baby. He arrived at the parking lot and grabbed the carrier to set his daughter down. He grabbed the diaper bag and he picked up the carrier again and headed to the entrance of the building. He went to the elevator and luckily someone else pushed the up button. Jane went in and was followed in the elevator by a bulky Hispanic man with curly hair.

"Thank you. Hello. I haven't see you around." Jane observed the man.

"I'm from New York." The man stated.

"You're one of the police Lisbon told me about." Jane looked at him again.

"Yes, I am. Javier Esposito. I just came back from lunch and they're expecting me."

"Patrick Jane. I would shake your hand but my hands are full."

"I see that." Esposito noticed the baby in the carrier.

The elevator arrived at the bullpen and Esposito exited the elevator towards Cho's office. He didn't see anybody around except Wylie busy at his desk working on the computer looking up names. "Hey, Jane. You brought Lisby. Hi, little girl."

"I guess I'm needed." Jane said looking at Wylie.

"The New York police are here." Wylie stated. "It's exciting, really to have them here. They seem pretty cool."

"Lisbon told me." Jane answered.

"They have a consultant too." Wylie explained and pointed towards Jane's couch. "Sorry, he's on your couch."

Then Jane took off towards his couch and immediately saw sitting in his spot on the couch a brown haired broad shouldered man relaxing in the cushion. He knew right away this man was not a police officer with his button up shirt and black pants and expensive leather shoes. His posture was different than a cop's which was usually straight and on attention. He made his observation, and decided to speak.

"Excuse me, you're on my place and my couch." Jane reminded and he stared at the man annoyingly.

"Oh, sorry." The man moved to the end of the couch. "You're the FBI consultant."

Jane carefully set the carrier down on the middle of the couch. "Yes, I am. Patrick Jane."

"You're the psychic." Castle noted.

"No, not psychic. No such thing. So, you're the mystery writer." Jane noticed the man still on his couch. "Full of words, aren't you?"

"Yes, indeed. Richard Castle. Author of the Derek Storm series and Nikki Heat series. " Castle held out his hand and Jane shook it. Then Castle looked at baby Lisby, who was waking up from her nap in the car. She stared at him and looked not sure of Castle. "Who is this little girl?" Castle leaned down his head and talked in baby talk. Jane smiled. He loved Lisby instantly gained attention from people.

"Lisby Michelle."

"I remember when my daughter, Alexis was a baby. It seems like yesterday and now she's 22." Castle remembered still looking at the baby, who was smiling at him. He continued with his baby talk. "Hello, little girl. You're a happy little girl."

It still pained Jane hearing about and seeing girls close to the age Charlotte would have been if she lived. Hearing this man talking about his grown daughter reminded him what Red John took away from years ago. Charlotte never had the chance to be a grown woman like Castle's daughter. He tried to get the thought away from his mind and looked at his new baby daughter, who was his second chance at being a dad. It still didn't mean he would forget Charlotte.

"Is your daughter in college?" Jane looked at Castle, who looked back up at Jane wanting to be interested in the man's pride and joy.

"Yes, in fact she's graduating soon from Columbia." Castle said proudly smiling. "It's so great."

"You are proud."Jane observed Castle.

"Yes, I am. Is she your first?" Castle asked referring to Lisby, who was sucking on a baby toy which Jane had given her.

"Um,..., yeah." Jane hesitated and lied. He knew this question would come up and he didn't want to get into his story. He was focusing on the future, which was part of the reason he didn't really want to deal with another serial killer. Serial killers were monsters, destroying people's lives for no reason at all, just for the enjoyment of seeing people in pain. Most of the regular murders he had investigated with Lisbon and her team as well with Abbott in the FBI killed for a reason, but not serial killers.

Castle wondered why Patrick Jane hesitated in answering about his daughter being his first child. There must be more to his story than meets the eye. He wouldn't press on about it. He could see a pain behind his answer, an unspoken pain, but he also seemed proud and happy of his current baby girl. Observing Patrick Jane, Castle guessed him to be in his early-mid forties and Lisbon close to the same age and considered late comers into parenthood. He and Meredith were in their early 20s when finding about Alexis. Meredith decided she wasn't ready to be a mother then, so she decided she wanted to live her life in L.A. And so he took the responsible route of raising Alexis along with help from his mother. He decided even though he wasn't always responsible for other aspects of his life, he made sure Alexis had opportunities and a roof over her head and being the best and present father for her. He loved his daughter with all his heart and looking at Jane he knew he was the same way with his child.

Jane searched around the room and noticed again the near empty bullpen with the exception of Wylie, himself and Castle. The Hispanic man named Esposito had gone towards Cho's office. "Where is everybody? Lisbon called me and said they desperately needed me." Jane rolled his eyes.

"In the conference room." Castle admitted.

"Why aren't you there? You work with the police too." Jane wondered.

"My wife kicked me out. I was being unruly,she said." Castle grinned.

"Sounds like a familiar occurrence for a me too." Jane admitted.

Soon, a skinny light brown haired man wearing a suit coat and vest came out. "Castle, you come back in. Beckett says it's okay." The man noticed Jane there. "Hi. Detective Kevin Ryan. You must be the FBI's consultant."

"Patrick Jane." Yes, indeed I am. Detective Ryan, you have a very good sense of style." Jane eyed the detective up and down noticing his attire. Detective Ryan looked at Jane's vest and jacket as well.

"Thanks."

Castle got up from the couch and headed towards the room with Ryan. Jane carefully picked up the carrier and went to Wylie.

"Wylie, would it be a problem to watch her?" Jane set the carrier with Lisby down.

"No. I'd love to, Jane." Wylie answered excitedly.

"You be good for Wylie now, Lisby."Jane told the baby, and then looked up at Wylie. "Thank you. I'll be in the conference room. You just watch her 'll take her to daycare when working on the case."

Jane immediately walked to the conference where he saw on the long table seated at front Cho and another woman, who he figured was head of the NYPD team and Castle's wife, he assumed. She appeared tough as nails like Lisbon as a leader and still was as an FBI agent. Along the side was Tork, Sanders, Lisbon, and an empty chair. The other side of the table was Esposito, whom he met in the elevator, Ryan, he just met and Castle. He took the empty chair besides Lisbon. She noticed him and whispered. "Where's the baby?"

"Wylie's watching her." Jane answered. Lisbon looked relieve and looked towards Beckett.

"So, you must be the FBI's consultant. Cho mentioned you. Patrick Jane right?" The woman announced noticing Jane coming in and taking a seat.

"The one and only." Jane responded grinning.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett. I am the leader of this team here. Right now, I will get you up to date about the case." Beckett pointed to the team across the table from the FBI team. Castle grinned.

"Pleasure to meet you, detective." Jane answered.

"As I said in the bullpen, we have been investigating the X murders for a few months now. He has always struck the victims frequenting the same restaurant. It seems unusual he would strike another city and especially another state." Beckett described. "We wonder if there's more to the same restaurant that relates these victims." She pulled out a folder and took out the crime scene photos from the previous murders in New York and placed them on the table to pass around.

"Why would anybody want to do something like this? This is horrible." Lisbon looked closely at one of the pictures.

"They're just left there, like they don't mean anything." Jane looked at one of the photos of a woman. "All for the pleasure of killing." Seeing these photos reminded him too much of Red John and how he carefully cut open his victims and the image of Charlotte and Angela's bodies came to mind. He wasn't sure if he could handle this case, but he'd try.

"We've been asking that for months, Agent Lisbon. Serial killers tend to stick to the same MO and this person seems to carefully plan his kills. He's obviously very meticulous about it." Agent Beckett explained. "I'm sure the team here has dealt with serial killers." Beckett guessed. She knew that a big organization like this would have to deal with serial killers.

"Yes, 15 months ago we dealt with one by the name of Lazarus. He killed the victims and took their fingernails as souvenirs." Cho admitted explained plainly.

"And he had a weird obsession for blood and psychics, therefore he kidnapped me." Jane confessed. "Luckily, Lisbon came to the rescue." Jane said and grinned at Lisbon. It was a memorable time for him afterwards considering he proposed to Lisbon and arrested the man before they married. He would keep the memory forever seeing his Lisbon put the man at gunpoint along with the rest of the team in her wedding dress. Lazarus obviously wasn't the only serial killer, Cho, Lisbon and himself dealt with through the years, but he wasn't going to say anything about Red John. He was now a distant memory.

"So, yes, you are familiar with serial killers." Beckett stated seriously. "We will have to decide on assignments for everyone for the next few days, while we're here."

Jane observed Beckett. She seemed rather tense he could tell and he knew there was something in her past that made her determined to solve a case even perhaps another case. "You're scared, unsure of yourself on this case. I don't blame you. It's scary with serial killers." Jane read. He could feel Lisbon nudge him and kick him under the table.

Beckett and the rest of her team reacted in surprise. Beckett frowned at him. "I'm not, Mr. Jane. We can handle this."

"I apologize, Detective Beckett. He does this to people without notice all the time."Lisbon stated. "He really needs to control his impulsiveness." Lisbon growled and glared at Jane.

Then unfazed, Beckett decided to continue with the assignments for the case. She couldn't believe that Jane person would just cold read her like that when she was trying to lead a briefing. Did the FBI have no control over their consultant? She asked the same question about Castle when he first started following her. In the beginning, he started following her around like a puppy without realizing the danger he could get himself in. In the beginning she just thought of him as a cocky and self-centered author who had to be in the limelight. But over the years he became her friend, a useful asset to the team when solving cases and eventually they fell in love. Their partnership worked and he brought the fun side out of her. All her life she had been stuck married to her job. Even though she at first hated when he started investigating into her mother's case without her permission, it ended up helping her go further than she ever had before.

Beckett was going to get through this case and work with the FBI team here in Austin. It wasn't that she didn't like the team here; they all seemed like good agents. It was just hard to work and share authority with another team. She'd probably have to get used to having another consultant. They seemed to be used to him, as they didn't react to him reading her except Agent Lisbon apologizing for him. To her, it was surprising the FBI would have a consultant considering when she worked with the FBI in D.C. ,they were strict on rules and regulations and this Jane, she had a feeling didn't go by the rules. She started listing assignments to her team and the FBI team for the case. Cho had decided to combine the teams together with a agent and a detective working together. She finally dismissed the meeting along with Agent Cho.

 **Feedback is appreciated. I apologize if I don't get all the details from Castle exactly right, because I've watched The Mentalist longer and just started watching Castle recently.** **Hopefully I'm in character with the Castle characters as well.** **I've had this story started for quite a while and have been working on it alongside my story** _ **Our Life From Now On**_ **and I already have a few chapters to this one. I wanted to see how far I could go on it as I've noticed a lot of unfinished Mentalist/Castle stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Like I said before, I have a few chapters and this is one I've had written for months. I have been having a lot of fun with writing this story. I can't wait to share the rest of the chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't Own either show.**

Lisbon was looking forward to working on a big case like this again. She could understand Jane's reluctance at first to be part of the case, knowing Red John took so much of his time and was very painful for him. At least, this wasn't personal for him. She liked the new team and hopefully would get along with them. They seemed to be good, solid detectives. She didn't know what to expect from Castle, but somehow he was a use to them. She wasn't sure how a writer could help with the police. Of course, he did say he was a mystery writer. They all seemed to be good cops working well as a team. She and Jane would have to take Lisby to day care while working the case of the new serial killer. Luckily, the FBI provided a daycare center for the agents that was a couple blocks away, since they didn't put it in the building anymore. She and Jane hadn't take advantage of it yet because she had stayed at home for a couple of months adjusting to parenthood and recovering from the birth and then when she did come back to work a couple months ago, Jane wanted to be a stay at home dad. Speaking of Jane, she could strangle him at times especially when he cold reads someone in the middle of the briefing especially the lead detective. She wanted to get along with Detective Beckett and not scare her away from helping with the case. She'd have to talk to Jane later and she'd have to explain to Beckett about Jane.

After Detective Beckett assigned duties, everyone dismissed from the conference room. She and Jane walked together but she didn't want to talk. She decided she would make him suffer a little and give him the silent treatment.

"Lisbon, I'm sorry, you know that's what I do." Jane begged taking her shoulders and looking straight at her apologetically. She moved away.

"To suspects, not to someone leading our investigation. We want to get along with these people." Lisbon glared. "Look, I don't want to talk now about this." After she said that, Jane right away went to talk with the others. She hoped he didn't upset anyone else on the team with his cold readings. In the past at the CBI, whenever there was a new person of authority Jane enjoyed observing them and shocking them with his correct guesses of their emotions and lives. In the past the cold readings she sometimes hated but gotten used to it over the years realizing he saved her job many times when it was at risk because of his stupid stunts he did such as having opening a coffin during a funeral when he thought the missing daughter's body was in it or causing an assassin to go free when he snooped in his house or when Jane left her on the side of the road when he gathered the Red John suspects. She was so angry at him then after he confessed how much she meant to him. Now she realized after all this time he wanted her safe and couldn't handle another person important to him lost to a serial killer. When they finally made the leap into a romantic relationship his protection over her doubled and his fear of her job caused a riff between them. Finally somehohe found his peace accepting her job of being a cop.

Her anger melted away briefly when she saw Wylie holding and giving Lisby a bottle. It was a moment to treasure seeing the computer tech handling the baby. She noticed Jane was conversing with Castle, who was asking Jane to read him sometime. However, Beckett was avoiding Jane and finishing talking with Cho. After Cho finished, Lisbon went up to Beckett. "Detective Beckett, I apologize for Jane. He usually only does that to suspects but I do look forward to working with you and your team." Lisbon stated apologetically.

"Agent Lisbon, no need to apologize I'm used to Castle running his big mouth at times too. It's not new to me." Beckett explained, then she noticed a small mob of people. "Don't tell me, Castle is signing autographs. I expected it on the street or public places, but not here at the FBI building." Beckett complained. For Beckett, it was still hard getting used to going out with Castle without fans crowding around him and asking for autographs and pictures. At times it surprised her, some of his fans wanted to be posed with "Nikki Heat" also known as her.

Lisbon knew who was getting the attention. She looked to the mob and saw through a space between a couple people and saw her daughter. Lisby seemed to be popular everywhere they went. That was the thing about having a baby, everyone was magnetized to them. When she and Jane went out to dinner on rare occasions with the baby, strangers would dote over her. True, she was used to talking to strangers with being a cop, but on her personal time, no. Jane always excitedly answered the questions regarding their daughter. She went over to the group and saw Jane had taken over the feeding and holding. She wasn't sure if a big crowd was great for a baby but her daughter didn't seem to mind. She was content being with her daddy.

"She really don't mind the attention." Beckett noticed finally the attention went to a baby in Patrick Jane's arms instead of Castle whom she noticed was among the group with Ryan and Esposito and other FBI agents. "Whose baby?"

"She's mine but she's a daddy's girl." Lisbon said smiling.

"That's right,you did mention you had a baby. Jane's your husband, and I do remember you did say you were Teresa Jane." Beckett noted.

"Yes, I am, it's a long story. We'll be taking her to daycare while on the case, but he's going to have a hard time letting go. And it's just to daycare." Lisbon grinned. "We haven't set her up yet at all, because he's been pretty much staying at home, since I came back to work."

"I had to be with Castle when he had to let go when Alexis, his daughter went to college and it was in New York City, where he lives." Beckett confessed.

"I'm not beginning to think of college." Lisbon admitted. For Jane, Lisbon knew, it would be a milestone for their daughter to live past six years old. Lisbon remembered the short life of Charlotte that was cut off so cruel by Red John.

Once in a while, she knew nightmares would creep into his sleep of finding them dead or Charlotte and Angela all over again. She knew he was doing so much better than he was during the Red John search and even since Vega's death, his fear had waned down considerably but it still was there.

"Would you go with me to talk to the girl's mother?" Beckett asked Lisbon. "I got my team going on other assignments. I don't know what Castle's going to do yet. We'll get some official work done tomorrow."

"Of course, I just need to tell Jane. Well, I'll have him get set up for daycare." Lisbon stated realizing this was a good time to do it in early afternoon.

Lisbon went up to Jane who was still holding the baby and noticed the people had cleared away some. Beckett had gone over to Castle and their team.

"Well, I guess we know now who the attention getter is. Just like her father." Lisbon noticed. "Jane, we should probably get her home now and tomorrow we'll have to take her to daycare." Lisbon paused. " The daycare is a couple blocks away , so she'll be fine." Lisbon said.

"Are you sure?" Jane said concerningly.

"Yes. Detective Beckett and I will talk to Samantha's parents because she wants to get started with interviews." Lisbon said. "You should get the baby set up for daycare, so that way we can get there tomorrow without all the paperwork to do."Lisbon reminded. "We should've done that a long time ago."

"I've been with her. And we've had Wylie do some babysitting." Jane paused. "Yes, I will boss. Do you think she'll be alright?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Of course, they're trained professionals. Someday she'll have to go to school." Lisbon explained. "You can't protect her all the time."

"Alright, Teresa. I'll go now." Jane said finally deciding he needed to let this happen. He then saw Castle coming up to him.

"Hey, is it okay if I tag along? I know a thing or two about daycares." Castle said grinning. "Beckett is having your wife go with her and the guys have already left."

"Sure, why not?" Jane said with a half smile and looked at the man. He didn't want to say anything that he himself did know about this aspect of parenting. Since he experienced it with Charlotte though Angela did most of it. He could use the company anyway and liked him well enough. He should get to know the people he would be working with on this case, and since they both were consultants giving ideas to the police. They certainly knew about the questions of other law enforcement questioning them working with the cops. Jane carefully put Lisby back in her carrier and her bottle in the diaper bag. He then picked up the handle of the carrier and started walking towards the elevator. Castle followed and he pushed the button to go down. "You've been consultant for FBI how long?" Castle asked.

"About two years though I've been part time since Teresa and I got married a few months before the baby was born. I've been pretty much a stay at home dad." Jane explained. He didn't know how much to explain since part of the reason he worked for the FBI was to get off charges for killing Thomas McAllister but it wasn't important to tell about it.

"It was easy for me being one as an author, though in the beginning I worked other jobs. I have the same experience with separation anxiety. It's different when you're a stay at home parent. Of course, Alexis has gone to school. That was a big thing. How long have you known Agent Lisbon?"

"I've known her 13 years, it's a long story. How long have you worked with the police?" Jane asked looking at Castle. The gentle cooing of the baby caused him to look down at her.

"Well, eight years. I was researching for a book and shadowed Beckett and she was the inspiration for Nikki Heat. We became friends and now here we are married." Castle described.

Jane wasn't sure whether or not to say exactly why he worked with Lisbon. It certainly was a more serious reason than writing a book. He wanted revenge for his family. He wanted to get rid of the killer who mutilated his first precious girls, so he wouldn't do it again to other families.

"Well, also some psychopath started murdering people in ways that I wrote in my books as well. It was weird and I felt guilty about it." Castle admitted.

The elevator arrived on the first floor and Jane went to the parking lot to where his car was parked. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his key and clicked the unlock button and Castle immediately opened the back door for him where the car seat was placed on the seat facing the back.

"Thanks." Jane said as he set the carrier on the ground and carefully unlatched the belt an picked up his baby girl and carefully placed her in the car seat. She smiled at him, which made him smile back. Then he placed the belt on and shut the door. Jane went into the driver's side ad Castle went in the passenger seat.

"You must like being a dad." Castle noticed.

"I love it. Lisby was a surprise for us. We didn't expect her, but she was a wonderful surprise. Teresa told me on our wedding night." Jane admitted.

"Being a parent for me is the best thing for me too. Seeing Alexis growing was awesome." Castle admitted. "I noticed your daughter's name is similar to your wife's name."

"Yes, it is. I named her that because it just fit her. I know it seems different." Jane admitted smiling. He remembered when Lisbon was surprised at the name and she didn't know if that name would work, but she loved it for their daughter when she saw her.

"I like it. Very poetic. And Michelle?" Castle asked.

"We had a colleague who died, and I wanted to remember her. Michelle Vega. She was way to young to die. She was only in her 20s and a rookie so she didn't have a chance at a life." Jane admitted. "It was very difficult for me, well, partly because I was worried for Teresa."

Soon the they arrived at the day care center, Kids Korner Daycare. "Cute, Korner spelled with a K." Castle noticed. Jane then parked the car and the two men got out and brought Lisby with them. They entered the building and noticed several kids, boys and girls, playing with toys in the center of the room and some playpens with babies in them. An older blondish gray woman came up to the men. "Hello, I'm Linda Dawson. What can I do for you?" She asked hitting her head and chuckled. " Well, obviously you're looking for daycare."

"I'm looking for daycare for my daughter here." Jane informed holding the carrier. Linda looked down and saw Lisby inside. "Oh, aren't you the sweetie. What's your name?" Asking the baby, but expecting Jane to answer. The baby looked at the woman carefully.

"Lisby Michelle Jane." Jane said. "I'm Patrick Jane."

"Yes, we have an opening. In fact, we've gotten a few couples like you." Linda said noticing Castle there as well. Castle's mouth dropped open, but then immediately closed it before Linda noticed. "Oh." Castle snorted. Jane looked equally amused at the woman's assumption. "We're not a couple. His wife sent him. I'm along for the ride." Castle said laughing pointing to Jane.

"He's right. My wife sent me." Jane admitted. "My wife is coming back to work as am I and we need daycare."

"I see. I just need you to fill out some paperwork." Linda had grabbed a couple of forms from a desk nearby in trays. She handed the forms to Jane. "Usually the mother does this."

"My wife's an FBI agent and I work there as a consultant to help the FBI." Jane confessed.

"We do get FBI agents too." Linda admitted. " And you are?" Linda looked at Castle closely.

"Richard Castle. I help with the NYPD and helping the FBI with a case." Castle said.

"I know you, you're the author of Nikki Heat series!" Linda said excitedly.

"Yes, indeed I am." Castle smugly said and posing.

Jane noticed Castle being recognized and knew it must be a daily occurrence for the author and he supposed at one time when he had been a psychic people might have recognized him from being on TV but he was done with that life and would rather live a quieter life with his family. Jane carefully set the carrier down and sat down in the chair in a small waiting room so he could easily fill out the forms. He began filling out the forms. He wrote both Teresa and his names and numbers. For emergency contact, he listed Cho and also Wylie, since they were their friends and would do anything for them. Surprisingly, Linda the daycare manager had her copy of _Heat Wave_ and Jane noticed Castle signing the book.

"I just started reading these, they're fantastic. You probably have a new one by now." Linda raved.

"Better late than never, besides that one holds a special place in my heart." Castle grinned thinking of Beckett's influence on his character.

Jane came back with the forms. "Here you go, Linda. I can bring her in tomorrow."

"Yes, of course, you're all set up. Do you want a tour?" Linda asked.

"Sure." Jane said.

After Jane and Castle received a tour, they went out the the daycare center with Jane carrying the carrier. "So, you get recognized a lot, I take it." Jane said.

"Yep, it's part of the job description of being best selling author." Castle informed.

Beckett and Lisbon entered the car together and reached Samantha's mother's house the two level farmhouse outside Austin.

"I apologize for Castle wanting to interfere, when he's bored he loves to tag along with people. I worry for your husband." Beckett said.

"You don't need to worry for Jane. I worry for _your_ husband because Jane can cause problems. Too many to count. He has for years. I love him and all but sometimes he can drive me crazy, but he is so good with the baby." Lisbon described.

"Well, we should be worried over both our husband and getting in trouble." Beckett smirked.

"But what problems could they cause with a baby?" Lisbon wondered.

The two women knocked on the door after coming up to the door. A grayish-brown haired woman opened the door clearly with tear-streaked cheeks from crying. "May I help you? I'm not interested in whatever religion you're trying to promote." The woman said noticing the detective and agent in suits.

"We're not here for that. I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon from the FBI." She held up her badge.

"And I'm Detective Kate Beckett from the NYPD. We want to ask you a few questions." Beckett held up her badge.

"Why are you here, detectives?" The woman asked looking carefully at the women.

"You are the mother of Samantha Jenson?" Lisbon questioned.

"Yes, Angela. Did you find out who killed her? The police informed me they found her in a horrible way." Angela said.

"No, we haven't,that's why we're here." Beckett said. "We want to investigate why she was killed."

"Come in then." Angela led them to the living room. Lisbon sat on the couch as did Beckett.

"Why are the NY PD here?" Angela asked.

"We think your daughter was killed by a serial killer that's killed in New York in the same manner. My team was sent to help the FBI here to investigate your daughter's murder and hopefully solve it." Beckett explained.

"So, other young women have been killed horribly?" Angela questioned with tears in her eyes again.

"Yes, and some men too." Beckett admitted.

"I want the person who did this dead. Not just put in prison." Angela said.

"Mam, we will be doing everything we can to find him ad give your daughter justice." Beckett said. She hated this part, having to tell the family about the death and not being able to give them what they want. When it came to serial killers, all you could do was give them false hope.

"Detective, do you have children?" Angela asked.

"My husband has a daughter whom I'm close to." Beckett admitted.

"Do you have your own child? You don't know how I feel." Angela said.

Lisbon listened as the woman questioned Beckett. Jane would know very well how this woman felt wanting to get revenge on the person who killed his family for years. Hopefully, she wouldn't go down that road.

"What about you, agent?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I have a six-month old baby girl." Lisbon admitted.

"You understand about being a mother." Angela said. "You would want the same thing if something happened to your daughter."

"Yes, I do. So, does my husband." Lisbon admitted. Jane understood it all too well. "Did Samantha have anybody she didn't get along with?" Lisbon asked.

"No, I don't believe so, she got along with nearly everyone unless she didn't tell me about someone." Angela said.

"Where was she the night she died?" Beckett asked.

"She was with her friends at a restaurant celebrating her friend, Amy's engagement." Angela admitted.

"What restaurant was it?" Lisbon asked.

"I don't recall the name." Angela stated. "She did say it was an Italian restaurant."

"Did she arrive at her residence with anybody?" Beckett asked.

"She came alone as far as I know. She left me a message when she got home." Angela admitted.

"Do you happen to have the message on your phone still?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes, I do." Angela answered. "The strange thing about it is she seemed nervous." She got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed her purse and took out her cell phone and walked back and handed it to Lisbon.

"Do you mind if we take this? We'll give it back as soon as we can." Beckett asked.

"Of course, whatever you have to do to find her killer." Angela shakily said still emotional.

After they finished interviewing Samantha's mother, Beckett and Lisbon went back to the car and headed back to the FBI building. "I don't mean to be rude, but how come you haven't signed up for daycare until now?" Beckett asked. "Not that I know anything about raising a child, I'm only familiar with Alexis. She was 15 when I met her."

Lisbon thought about what to answer. She and Jane had that disagreement a couple months before Lisby was born. He wanted to be there with her all the time when Lisbon went back to work. She wanted to have a daycare option. She knew now his fear for losing her shifted to their daughter. He didn't want to the same mistake before of not protecting and taking care of his child. They never resolved the issue so she just let Jane be with the baby.

"It's fine,it's a good question. Jane and I have a disagreement about that. He wants to be with her and take care of her while I'm at work. He's really protective over her." Lisbon confessed. She didn't want to get into the reason why Jane was being so protective.

"Castle can be that way with Alexis but he knows he can't all the time, since she's a grown woman now." Beckett admitted.

"How exactly did you end up having a writer work with you? How does he help?" Lisbon asked.

"A few years ago we had murders that basically came out of his books. Someone copied his killings and I went to him about it. He then decided to tag along with me while we investigated, and he decided to write a book with a character based on me, and so he kept following me around and helping with the cases. He says there's a story everywhere and you just have to work out the details to write it. He likes to look at why people decide to turn to murder and think about what their motives are. He has us cops think outside the box of the crime and look at other avenues than the obvious." Beckett explained.

"Sounds like Jane. He made me think outside the box too, but he drove me crazy doing it."Lisbon smirked.

"Tell me about it." Beckett admitted. "We get a lot of unusual murders that sometimes come out of fiction. Castle sometimes believes they're real, but there's always a logical explanation."

"Oh, I see. I just realized this is one of the first times I've been out in the field since the baby was born." Lisbon confessed.

"You've been doing a lot of paperwork?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, for months." Lisbon said. "It's great being out."

The rest of the day was uneventful other than going over details of the New York murders. The next day the teams decided to continue the interviews.

Jane and Lisbon arrived back home at their cabin. Jane had dropped off Castle at the office where he was met by the team. He quickly brought in the baby. Lisbon arrived home earlier and she took attention to the baby and quickly changed her. "It looked like you enjoyed some attention today. Did Wylie take care of you? He's a good babysitter." Lisby reacted with a smile to her mother and a coo. Lisbon said carrying the baby to the playpen in the middle of the living room. "Patrick, did you get all set up for daycare?" Lisbon asked. He came into the living room. He started taking out food out of the cabinet and refrigerator to cook.

"Yes." Jane responded.

"Did it go okay?" Lisbon asked. "Oh, you don't have to cook tonight. I ordered Thai and picked it up." She held up a bag with takeout boxes she had left by the door when she arrived.

"So, it's your turn to cook." Jane teased. "Yes, Castle came along with me and the manager thought we were a gay couple. Other than that it went fine." Jane explained laughing at the thought.

"Oh, That's funny." Lisbon chuckled. "I just decided, since we'll be working on a big case this week, to not worry about cooking a huge meal." Lisbon laughed at the thought of the two men coming into the daycare with a baby. "Hey, I've cooked here before." Lisbon said a little offended. Jane instantly put away some of the food in the kitchen.

She noticed Jane looking at Lisby in the pen after he came from the kitchen. He was a little teary eyed, so she knew he was having a hard time with the idea of leaving her at daycare.

"She's going to be fine there, they'll take good care of her. You know this was going to come eventually." Lisbon reassured and came from behind him and put her arms around his waist and hugged him. He took her hand.

"I know. It's just hard to leave her. I'm not strong." Jane admitted. It was hard to believe at work interrogating and reading suspects, he could appear callous and emotionless, but at home with her and their daughter, he could be a mess of emotions ad sometimes tears.

"Tonight, do you want me to sing you my lullaby?" Lisbon said teasingly trying to comfort him.

"Um, you don't need to do that." Jane refused Lisbon's off key rendition of "Livin' on A Prayer", he first heard during the sniper case, the one he was terrified of something happening to Lisbon and she had sung a few times to the baby surprisingly. Whenever she sang it, he went into another room.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Lisbon unwrapped her arms from him. "Lisby likes it." She said looking down at the baby.

"I literally saw her wince. And dogs started howling." Jane teased.

"You may join those doges in the dog house, if you're not careful." Lisbon scolded.

"Fine, your singing is a _lovely_ symphony not to be missed." Jane quipped turning around and kissed her. Lisbon grabbed two plates and glasses out ad also a container of baby food and set them on the table. She grabbed ice from the freezer and put them in the glasses and picked them up and took them to the sink and turned on the faucet and poured the water. She grabbed a couple of forks out of the drawer. Jane, meanwhile grabbed the baby out of the playpen because she was getting fussy and knew she wanted food. He carried her and placed her in the ready high chair. Pumpkin, their calico cat their niece found at the door a few weeks after the baby was born mewed for food as well and he poured cat food into the cat's bowl and then he sat in the chair closest to the baby.

"I should probably feed her." Lisbon stated seeing Jane seated.

"Of course." Jane got up and switched to the chair next to it and Lisbon sat down.

"So, Patrick, what do you think of the team from New York?" Lisbon asked as she dished out the take-out food from the containers. She quickly took a bite and then dipped the small spoon into the baby food and fed the baby. "You like mommy's singing, don't you?" Lisbon asked her daughter. The baby didn't react.

"I told you she doesn't like it." Jane grinned while Lisbon glared at him. He continued responding to her question. "They seem good. It's interesting that they have a writer work with them. I talked to him a little while we went to the daycare."Jane admitted taking a bite.

"What about you? I've had to explain you all these years working with the team." Lisbon admitted giving the baby another scoop of food and quickly took a bite of her own food.

"You just love me so much!" Jane grinning taking another bite of food. Then his face turned serious. "I don't know if I can do another serial killer case. You know I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I won't get in any unnecessary danger, I understand how you feel now. I have more at stake than I had for years. I need to be safe for you and our child." Lisbon reassured placing her hand on his and looking at their daughter and then gave the baby a spoonful.

"And the necessary danger? I don't want you in any danger." Jane said seriously taking another bite of his food.

"We have two teams working on this case. I may not have to go much in the field anyway." Lisbon admitted taking a bite of food giving the baby another spoonful.

"What do you think about Detective Beckett?" Jane asked taking the final bite of his food. "Let me finish feeding." He noticed she still hadn't finished all her food because she was juggling with feeding the baby and herself. They switched seats and Lisbon took her plate and set it on the place Jane sat before and he took her place.

"She seems like a good, strong leader and Jane, please don't cold read her again like that." Lisbon begged taking a bite of her food. "It was in the middle of a briefing in front of her team and everybody!" Lisbon scolded and rolled her eyes. "We want to get along with this team. Tomorrow, when we go in, please apologize to her."

"Yes, I will." Jane said. "Hey, little princess." He responded and finished feeding the baby.

Castle and Beckett arrived back at their hotel room they shared after they got a quick meal at an Italian resturant. "Castle, why exactly did you decide to tag along with Jane? Was it okay with him?"

"I wanted to get to know him, since we consultants will have to stick together. He was alright with it. Apparently, we look like a couple."

" _Sure, Castle._ You helped him go to the daycare?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, it was fun. We talked quite a bit and we bonded as dads." Castle admitted. "So, Kate, what did you think of our FBI colleagues?" Castle asked taking a seat on the bed while Beckett grabbed her t-shirt and jogging pants and going to the bathroom.

"I just don't like working with other people on a case that's ours. We have to share it." Beckett yelled out from the bathroom.

"You don't want to be a team player." Castle noted. He then went off the bed and dressed I his pajama pants and t-shirt and hopped on the bed again.

"It's not that. Cho seems quite agreeable with sharing with me, I suppose, but we know what to expect and look for." Beckett admitted.

"You didn't answer my question. What do you think of our FBI colleagues?" Castle repeated the question.

"I'm sure they are good agents. As far as I know Agent Cho seems pretty good _._ I worked with Lisbon today with questioning, she seems like a good agent. It's the FBI. It's going to get too crowded with all of us working the same case, plus another consultant to deal with. I deal with you enough as it is." Beckett said finally coming out dressed.

"But Kate, you love me, don't you? I'm very helpful to you." Castle said.

"Yeah, but sometimes you're the overgrown kid that never grows up." Beckett reminded. "And you can be annoying." She said as she joined with him in bed.

"But you still love me." Castle grinned.

"Yes, I do, Castle." Beckett smiled. "I'm just not ready to work with other people. Sometimes I don't know how to explain you."

"Just say I'm a brilliant, ruggedly handsome, very useful consultant that you absolutely adore." Castle grinned. "And who happens to be a best selling author."

"Being cocky aren't you?" Beckett smirked. "You like the other team?"

"Well, I like that Patrick Jane. Agent Lisbon seems nice. I've just talked to them. We just have to get to know them. They seem fine."

"Try having someone cold read you in the middle of a briefing." Beckett stated annoyed. "I'm not sure about Jane."

"I actually would like that. He is right, you are scared. I would've said the same thing." Castle admitted.

"You don't do that. Don't they have any control over him?" Beckett complained.

"We don't know everything yet about any of them. Besides, he and Lisbon have a beautiful baby girl." Castle responded kissing Beckett good night.

 **I just loved the idea of Castle and Jane bonding as dads now that Jane is a dad again in my story. It makes it so much better than Jane being jealous of Castle. One of the reasons I do love Castle is his bond with his daughter, Alexis. That made me want to watch Castle and see the rest of the seasons.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I apologize for the delay, I've been busy and haven't had a chance to put this up.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't Own either**

The next morning, around 6 am Texas time and Castle awoke to a phone ringing. Oh, shoot. He forgot to call his mother when he arrived and so he assumed it was her. He guessed the phone was his, since he had put the phone on charge on the desk by the TV in the room. Beckett's phone was on the nightstand. He came out of bed carefully not to wake Beckett who was still sleeping heavily. He walked to the desk and answered the phone plugged in. "Hello, Richard Castle here." He said groggily not wanting to talk too early.

"Richard, where have you been? I was calling all night last night!" Martha exclaimed. Yep, it was his mother. She obviously wasn't aware of the hour time difference.

"Sorry, Mother, my phone was dead, I forgot to charge it. I'm in Austin now, I told you that before we left." Castle explained.

"I was calling to see how you're doing, darling. I was worried something happened." Martha said worriedly.

"Well, we're meeting with the FBI here. You are aware it's 6 in the morning here." Castle yawned saying sleepily.

"Sorry, I forgot about the time difference. Oh, the terrible serial killer you've been trying to find?"Martha questioned.

"Yes, they discovered someone with the same markings as the people in New York." Castle admitted.

"I don't need to hear all the gruesome details." Martha confessed.

"We'll be working with the one of the Austin FBI teams. They have a consultant too. I've talked to him some. A Patrick Jane. He's kind of a psychic though he says he's not."

"Name sounds familiar. How's Kate?" Martha said.

"She's fine, she's still sleeping. But we're starting officially on the case today working with FBI for the Austin part. How's Alexis?"

"Oh, she's fine. She's getting ready for graduation next weekend." Martha explained.

"Tell her I say hi, we should be done before then." Castle admitted. He couldn't believe his daughter was graduating from college. It was such an accomplishment for her and him. He raised her from a baby to the young woman she is now and now she's going out in the world to do something great. He still worried for her and she was always going to be his baby girl he held in his arms. All these years of her living with him, there could be a possibility of her leaving the nest for good, of moving on and possibly someplace else.

"I'll tell her and have her call later, darling." Martha said.

"I look forward to hear from her." Castle said. "Bye, Mother."

"Bye, Richard. You don't need to do this. Remember, you're still not the police. I know Beckett's there but this is a serial killer we're talking about. He's dangerous." Martha said worriedly.

"Bye, Mother." Castle said annoyedly.

"Remember what I told you. Bye Richard."

Beckett started stirring and finally opened her eyes and sat up against the headboard. "Who was that?" She noticed Castle hanging up on the phone by the desk.

"My mother. I forgot to call her when we got to Austin."

"Is everything alright?"

"She's fine. Checking up on us."

"You should've called her. She worries about you too. Parents always worry about their children. I know I'm not the expert, but I know enough about your mother." Beckett explained.

"Are you ready for today?" Castle asked. "I might as well get ready.

"Of course. Let's do this." Beckett said getting out the bed and heading to the bathroom to take her shower. Castle watched his wife admiring her whole body as she scooteded into the bathroom.

Castle still found it hard to believe after all this time working together he was married to Kate Beckett. When he first met her she and her team went to question him about the murders copied from his books, he never imagined her to be the love of his life he couldn't be without. Sure, at the time he married Meredith he thought the same thing, but then she ended up being unreliable with raising Alexis and he realized she wasn't "the one" though it brought him the pleasure of the joys of fatherhood he wouldn't give up for the world. He thought the same of his second wife, Gina, but again not "the one".

After he met Beckett and got to know her and finally falling in love with her, he realized his past choice in women weren't the best. They were beautiful, yes, but they were flighty, selfish, and possibly with him because of his status. His younger self didn't choose wisely. Beckett was strong, selfless, smart, tough and beautiful all in one package. With Beckett, she could care less about his fame and fortune. Even though it took them awhile, it was well worth the wait.

After talking to Patrick Jane it seemed that he and Agent Lisbon took just as long finding each other as he and Beckett. He didn't know where he heard the name or really where his mother heard the name. There was something familiar about the man.

After Castle and Beckett dressed and got ready to head into the FBI office, they went to the second level to the restaurant for breakfast which they had to pay for as they looked at the posted menu on a sign. Castle didn't worry about it, since it wasn't an issue for him and that the FBI was paying anyway for the hotel. The dark haired thin hostess with the nametag Molly came up to them. "How many?"

"Two." Castle said.

"Oh, there's the guys." Beckett said noticing Ryan and Esposito sitting at a table with four chairs. "Our friends are in there. We'll join them."

"Of course, go ahead." Molly said. Castle and Beckett walked in and headed to join their team.  
"Man, they have you pay an arm and a leg for breakfast." Esposito complained looking at the menu.

"You don't need to worry, the FBI is paying for the hotel." Castle reminded. "I assume that includes breakfast." Castle grinned.

The hostess had followed them into the dining and room and placed two menus on the empty space at the table. Soon a waitress came back with two cups of coffee for Ryan and Esposito. "Oh, you have two more." The waitress said noticing Beckett and Castle. "What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee and water." Beckett said.

"I'll have the espresso and water." Castle said.

"Of, course." The grayish brown haired waitress with a nametag that said Doris. "We have the all you can eat breakfast buffet for $17.95 or you can order from the menu." Doris explained.

"We'll go with the buffet. We have to go to work." Beckett said.

"Yes, what she said." Castle said taking a glance at his wife.

"We'll do the same thing." Esposito said pointing to Ryan.

"Thank you. Just go ahead to the buffett line. Plates are up there. "Doris said writing down everyone's order and taking the menus, and then taking off to get the coffee and waters.

The team went ahead and walked over to the buffet where there were pans of eggs, pancakes, sausage, French toast, toast. They grabbed their plates, dished out their choices and returned to the table. By then the waitress had brought Beckett and Castle's coffee and water. The guys started eating immediately. "How was your night?" Beckett asked the two guys with their mouths full. She carefully put her fork in her eggs and took a bite.

"Good." Ryan said swallowing his food. "The room is nice. I called Jenny to tell her we arrived I forgot to do it right away." He immediately took another bite of his pancakes.

"Definitely for me too.I talked to Lanie." Esposito said as he put his fork in the sausage and took a bite.

"How was yesterday with the team?" Castle asked swallowing his eggs.

"Oh, I heard a lot of Jane stories." Esposito admitted.

"Jane stories?" Beckett questioned. Castle looked intrigued.

"Yeah, from the computer tech dude, Wylie. He told me about parts he's played in schemes led by Jane to solve a case." Esposito admitted.

"Like what?" Beckett questioned taking a sip of coffee.

"Playing a dead body being cut up to get a guy to confess to a human trafficking case and being a cab driver to pick up an art thief during an art con they set up to catch a killer." Esposito explained taking his fork and taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Cool!" Castle exclaimed. "He's my kind of sound like a fun way to solve a case."

"It's not cool, Castle. Those sound like the wrong ways to solving a case. Illegal even." Beckett said. "How could they let him control everything?"

"Relax, Beckett. We'll be fine." Castle said. "He's a good guy. He's a good dad."

"So, Castle, what did you do yesterday? We know Beckett and Lisbon went to question the mother." Ryan asked.

"I went to a daycare." Castle admitted taking a sip of coffee.

Esposito and Ryan look confused. "A daycare?" The guys said at once.

"Oh, I went with Jane to help him get his baby signed up." Castle said. "Of course, the daycare manager recognized me and wanted me to sign her copy of _Nikki Heat._ " Beckett rolled her eyes at that.

"That's good. You fit well in a daycare." Ryan said laughing. Beckett laughed as well as Esposito.

"Hey, I'm not that childish." Castle said.

"Yes, you are." Beckett said.

"On top of that, Jane and I look like a couple." Castle said laughing remembering the manager's assumption.

The guys burst out laughing at the thought of that. "Oh, really?" Ryan said.

"I am ruggedly handsome, so I suppose it's only natural people think I'm gay. And Jane's the same." Castle remarked. "You know, many women in the past have mistaken me as gay because of my looks." Beckett and the guys rolled their eyes. The group finally finished breakfast and headed into the FBI office in the FBI vehicle, Agent Cho let them use for the week.

Lisbon heard the sound of baby cries. As much as she loved her daughter, it was challenging to get up at all hours of the night and early morning to feed her. She still hadn't gotten used to it. Sure, she was used to getting up early for cases at times over the years, but it still was challenging. She saw Jane waking up beside her ready for anything. She knew it wasn't always a problem for him, since throughout the years, he was an insomniac. "Hey, do you want me to go feed her?" Jane asked. The baby cried some more.

"I can do it. I still haven't gotten used to it." Lisbon admitted. "You don't have to do the late nights and early mornings all the time. You need your rest too."

"I know, it's ususally not a problem for me because I've been an insominac by nature over the years."Jane admitted.

"I want to do it this time." Lisbon confessed getting out of the bed and going to the next room in the nursery. Jane followed her. "I'll get it ready at least, I'm awake anyway." She walked over to the crib and carefully took the baby out and she went over to the rocking chair and carefully sat in it. She held the baby and rocked gently in the chair. The baby was still being fussy, but not crying as she had been. She wanted milk now, she knew.

Jane right away went to the kitchen and grabbed one of the bottles out of the cupboard and fixed the bottle with formula. He loved caring for his daughter, when Teresa said she was expecting on their wedding night, it was the next best thing after getting married to Teresa. He never even thought of the possibility of having a child again. He was estactic to marrying his best friend through the years since his tragedy, his savior, his guide, but when she told him her news, he was over the moon. He wanted to be there for his new child, to protect her and make sure noone could harm her, unlike his inability to protect Charlotte. So, he decided, when Teresa came back to work, he would be the primary caregiver during the day of the baby. He wouldn't go back to work, he was done with with that life working cases. He just wanted to be a husband and father. After he finished making up the bottle, he went to the room to where Lisbon was rocking the baby in the chair. The baby was still fussy. "I think she's ready for her bottle now." Lisbon looked at Jane. He handed her the bottle. "Daddy has it ready for you, little girl."Lisbon told Lisby Michelle and she held the bottle up to the baby's mouth. The baby took it right away. "Patrick, you'll be alright leaving her at the daycare today?" Lisbon asked. "She'll be fine."

"I guess." Jane admitted standing in the doorway watching his wife rock their daughter and feed her. He was really worried, he knew he shouldn't be, but it was hard to let go and give her to another person.

"What did you get from the manager? The caregiver there. Certainly you had some read on her." Lisbon said.

"She's trustworthy. She was very nice." Jane admitted.

"She'll be fine. They'll take _good_ care of her." Lisbon reassured him.

"I know. I just worry." Jane admitted. "I want to protect her."

"I worry too, but we have to trust people to care for her when we aren't available and at work." Lisbon admitted.

Jane and Lisbon arrived at the Kid's Korner Daycare and Lisbon took the car seat out and carried it. She hoped Jane could handle being gone from their daughter because she knew their little girl would be fine going to daycare. They walked to the door, before opening, Jane paused.

"It's okay, she'll be fine. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. She's just going to daycare. Parents leave their children at daycare all the time." Lisbon reassured opening the door.

Linda noticed Jane right away and came up to the couple. "Hello, Mr. Jane and welcome back. This must be your wife."

"Yes, Teresa Lisbon, well, Jane." Lisbon said, shaking the woman's hand.

"And I know you, sweetie too." Linda said looking at Lisby and the baby smiled.

"So, everything's ready in the bag. You can call me or Patrick if there's a concern." Lisbon stated in her professional manner. Jane continued holding the carrier not willing to let go of it.

"Patrick's nervous about leaving her." Lisbon said noticing Jane.

"I am."Jane admitted.

"That's a common issue with parents here too. What we do here is send daily text updates with a picture about once or twice a day to reassure their child's fine." Linda admitted.

"That sounds great!" Lisbon exclaimed.

Jane took his daughter out of the carrier and held on to her.

"It's alright, we're going to take care of her." Linda said. "It's great to see your daddy loves you so much." Jane finally let go of his daughter and gave her to Linda. "Bye, Princess."

"We'll take good care of you, right?" Linda said talking to the baby.

"Thank you, Linda. " Lisbon said smiling. "Bye, little girl." Lisbon said waving to her daughter. "Patrick, let's go." Lisbon said motioning her hand to Jane. He finally turned around and followed his wife. It was going to be okay. His daughter was going to be fine at daycare. He kept telling himself, he needed to let them take care of her. They finally came to the car and he got in the driver's seat.

"Linda's very nice, Jane." Lisbon said. "Lisby's going to be fine."  
"I know, I'm telling myself that." Jane admitted.

They arrived at the FBI headquarters and got out and headed to the entrance Lisbon noticed Jane carrying a small box.

"What's in the box?" Lisbon asked.

"My cup. If I'm going to work this week, I need my teacup you so lovingly fixed." Jane said and giving his wife a large grin.

"Okay." Lisbon grinned at the fact that Jane loved her gift of repairing his CBI Fiesta teacup and used it all the time.

They came out the elevator and Jane headed straight to the breakroom to start making tea. He put the hot water on and waited for it to be ready and he took his cup out of the box. He heard someone come behind him getting the already made coffee and pouring it in the white cup he used for a while. "Hey, Jane." Castle said looking at Jane. "How's your little girl? You got her off for daycare okay?"

"Yes. She's good. I worry, though." Jane said pouring the hot water in his cup and grabbing his tea bag that they luckily still kept in the cupboard.

"I know how that is, worrying about your little girl." Castle agreed then noticed Jane's cup and looked at it with a confused face. "Your cup has cracks in it." Castle said noticing the glued together teacup. "Is it safe to put hot water in it?"

"Yes. It has a lot of meaning to me." Jane admitted. He thought about if he should share anymore. He could at least say Teresa repaired it That was most meaningful gift she could've given, that she kept the pieces of the broken cup after Dennis Abbott closed the now CBI broken building. "It broke years ago when Teresa and I worked together and well, she recently fixed it and gave it as birthday gift."

"Well, that's very thoughtful. When Beckett and I were dating, she gave me a drawer at her apartment for Valentine's Day. So, that was very meaningful for me too. That she cared enough for me to leave a space for me. It's funny how the most simple things mean more than expensive gifts. I could give Beckett anything she wanted." Castle admitted smiling at the memory and looking at the tea in Jane's cup. "So, you're a tea drinker? I've never been much for tea. I drink more coffee."

"Yep. Hug in a cup." Jane sipped his tea and grinned. "I don't care for coffee. Teresa drinks it."

The two men headed back in the bullpen and Beckett and Lisbon gathered by Wylie listening to the message from Angela Jenson's phone. _"Mom, I don't know what to do. Call me."_ A shaky voice sounded coming from Samantha Jenson.

"She's afraid obviously." Jane piped up.

"We are aware of that, Mr. Jane." Beckett said curtly. Lisbon glanced at Beckett a little miffed at her manner towards her husband. She thought she was getting along with the detective. It was a good start, but it might be harder as the investigation went on considering Jane's ways of solving a case.

"Well,there is more to the call. She's seeking her mother's approval." Jane said. "I'm guessing she's been seeking it for some time."

"Jane, we talked to her yesterday and she was devastated." Lisbon confessed.

"Yes, I figured." Jane responded. "The woman's feeling guilt that she didn't accept her daughter how she is and what she wanted." He said heading towards Lisbon's desk and his couch.

"This case is straight out of a murder mystery." Castle said. "Unfortunately not mine." Lisbon along with Beckett looked at Castle after his remark.

"Jane has a point, Detective Beckett." Lisbon said. "We need to go to her apartment and see if we can find anything to prove that. Jane's an expert at discovering those types of things." Jane grinned as he went to his couch and sat down and then got in position to lay down.

"Then we could send Jane and Castle together to her apartment. Castle likes to look at those types of details too." Beckett admitted.

"Is that wise, Beckett? Sending us out on our own?" Castle questioned. "Two consultants."

"Yes, is that wise?" Lisbon questioned as well knowing Jane would get in trouble.

"I need to get Castle out of my hair for a while, he tags along with me all the time. They can enjoy their fun." Beckett said teasingly looking to her husband. "Castle, be sure to tell the local police and they'll open the door."

"I'm not that bad." Castle remarked.

Jane had already gone to set his cup on Lisbon's desk and laid on his couch and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I don't know. We could get ourselves in trouble." Looking towards Castle.

"Yo, what is he doing?" Esposito questioned coming by the group and looking at Jane.

"Yeah, what's the deal with him on the couch?" Ryan questioned looking at the consultant.

"If you must know, I do my crime solving lying down." Jane noted bringing his head up looking towards the two detectives.

"Agent Lisbon, how does that work?" Beckett looked to Lisbon with a confused face.

"That's what he's done for years." Lisbon admitted smiling towards her husband. "It works quite well with him. You'll see."

"Exactly, dear." Jane grinned back. "And also try having a baby wake up early in the morning." Jane said yawning.

"Oh, yeah, I know about that. I have a three year old." Ryan admitted looking at Jane.

"Oh, that's great. What's your child's name?" Jane asked rising up more.

"Sarah Grace." Ryan said.

"Very Nice." Jane grinned.

"Psychologists always have you lay on the couch to talk out your problems." Castle noted. Beckett looked at him strangely. Was there something Castle was hiding? Beckett thought. How could they let Jane just lie down when they should be working?

"Exactly." Jane said. "My same reason."

"While other people have to solve their cases standing up, not everyone has the privilege of a couch." Beckett stared at Jane. Oh, how Lisbon wished Jane would apologize to Beckett from the day before of reading her in front of the team. It would make their working relationship with the team so much better. She didn't want Beckett to get on his case more than needed. She'd really have to explain Jane a little more as she watched the detective.

"You're still irked that I cold read you at the briefing." Jane said observing the woman as he got up from the couch and going up to Beckett and Lisbon. "I apologize, Detective Beckett, I got carried away. I meant no indication you couldn't handle the case. I'm sure you do a very good job. I get scared too. For example, I worry about my daughter while she's at daycare."

Beckett looked carefully at the FBI consultant and did appreciate his apology. She still wasn't quite sure how he helped. He figured it was better for him and Castle get to know each other since they seemed similar with their way of solving cases as Lisbon had mentioned about Jane looking at details. "Thank you, Mr. Jane for saying that." Beckett finally said since he seemed sincere with it. He was right about her being scared she supposed. Serial killers were always the most challenging cases as it proved with the 3XK and solving her mother's murder. They knew how to cover their tracks and not be found out easier than other regular killers she experienced as a police detective.

"So, you want Castle and I to go together?" Jane asked.

"Yes, you're good with the details too." Beckett answered. She was going to be positive about the FBI team. She shouldn't have to worry so much about the other consultant. If she could handle Castle, she could handle Jane. She was sure that if she had questions involving him, Agent Lisbon would be willing to help her with them, since she was familiar with his ways. "Ryan, you go with Agent Tork to question the friend. Esposito, go with Wylie." She looked to Wylie at the computer. "Do you go out in the field?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get more involved with that. Cho's been helping me. It's cool." Wylie admitted. "Sanders does a lot more with that than me now."

"We'll have him join you then." Beckett said. "Lisbon, Cho and I will go together."

Castle and Jane walked to the parking lot going towards the FBI vehicle they were assigned to was taking her and Jane's vehicle. Jane took the wheel of the Chevy SUV. Castle went in the passenger seat. Jane took off driving and turning into the road. "So, I heard a couple of stories of how you solve cases." Castle mentioned. "Esposito talked to Wylie."

"Ah, of course Wylie would share those. He always gets a thrill with being involved with my plans." Jane grinned. "Which ones?"

"Well, he mentioned some big art con." Castle said.

"We worked with the Art department on that one. I inserted myself in the case because the owner of the gallery was murdered by one of the art theives. We rented a large house and Lisbon and I pretended to be art thieves having a big party and I got the whole team involved playing parts as well with getting the thieves to the house. It was quite elaborate and fun." Jane admitted. However, it brought him painful memories considering that was when Pike took Lisbon away from him those painful months until he finally confessed his feelings on the plane in Miami.

"Sounds fun. He also mentioned about the human trafficking case where Wylie played a dead body?"

"Yes, Lisbon and I wore surgical scrubs and got the head guy to confess to the murders of several women. They used the young women for their organs. Our boss at the time didn't know anything about it." Jane confessed. "Not all my plans are that elaborate. Sometimes it's just gathering and observing people in a room and doing a process of elimination."

"You definitely have a different way of solving a murder. Certainly more than just questioning people."Castle said. "So, when you first saw me on your couch, did you observe me?"

"I did as I do everyone I meet." Jane confessed.

"What did you observe?" Castle asked.

"You're not as sensitive as Beckett? No offense to her." Jane asked. "I tend to be brutally honest."

"No. Go ahead, tell me." Castle grinned.

"You thrive at being noticed." Jane said. Castle nodded in agreement. "You tend to be vain."

"That's true. Unfortunately one of my biggest flaws." Castle admitted sheepishly.

"I knew you weren't a cop, you're not dressed like one. You have a creative air about you, therefore a writer. Despite flaws and struggles you may have had, you you're successful and care about your family and friends." Jane described.

"Impressive." Castle said.

"You come from a single parent family most likely mother." Jane said again. "And you also were a single parent yourself."

Castle's mouth dropped open. "How'd you know all that? Yes, those are true. Alexis' mother was not reliable in helping with raising her. I grew up with just my mother. In fact, she's still with me."

"Just observing you." Jane admitted.

" You got all that from looking at me? Are you sure you're not psychic? Your wife did mention you pretended to be psychic." Castle admitted.

"Key word "Pretended". Yes, I did that at one point." Jane said. "But certain circumstances caused me to realize it wasn't right." Jane said sadly "I don't talk it about it anymore." He hoped that Castle wouldn't question more about that time. He shouldn't have mentioned there were circumstances that caused him to stop being a psychic. He wasn't going to worry that Lisbon mentioned it. It was a known fact anyway. Long time ago he would've wished if he hadn't said those words about Red John, Angela and Charlotte would still be alive and he wouldn't have gone through the devastation of finding their slain bodies under the red smiley face. However, in some odd fate if there was such a thing, their deaths brought him to Lisbon. He still missed them of course, that was still true, but he was finally happy with his life with Lisbon and their daughter. Little did he know the fateful day he walked into the CBI, the small CBI agent would be his savior and his new chance of happiness and a new life.

Castle decided not to ask more about Jane's psychic stint because he could tell it was a sore point in his life. He didn't know what possibly could've happened, but he thought he better keep his mouth shut. He wanted to get along with Jane. He came back to the time when he forced his way to ask Beckett about her mother's murder. Of course, she wasn't too happy it in the beginning. It definitely proved to be a sore point in her life to talk about. However, if he hadn't insisted on investigating it, they wouldn't have gotten so far, which eventually Beckett appreciated his nosiness into looking into the case and finally discovering Senator Bracken hired a hitman to kill her mother.

Castle and Jane arrived at Samantha Jenson's apartment building in the parking lot. The two men remained silent the rest of way there. They walked out to the door revealing a lineup of doorbells to each apartment. Castle decided to ring the manager's bell. After a couple minutes of no answer. "I really don't think this is going to work." Castle noted. He noticed another tenant going towards the door. He knew the best way was to follow the person into the started towards the sidewalk.

"We're not going to get in this way." Jane said running towards the door and luckily caught the door. Castle followed behind him. The two men went in the elevator and up to Samantha's floor on the fourth floor. Of course, her door was covered in police tape. Castle tried to turn the handle, which was locked. "It's locked. We may have to get someone to open it." Jane right away took out the a paper clip from the stash of them he always kept in his pocket whenever he needed to pick a lock. He bent the paper clip back and poked the round edge in the lock and carefully turned the door handle and opened the door and going in the room. Castle followed inside as well.

"Ahh, good idea to pick the lock." Castle examined. "So, you don't wait for anybody to open the door?" Castle asked

"If I called the cops or the manager in charge of this, I'd be waiting forever. This is much more efficient." Jane said grinning sticking the paper clip back in the pocket. The inside the room was crossed with police tape where the body was located. Traces of blood appeared on the floor from where the body laid. The coroner apparently took the body to the mogue to do the examination. The room was decorated in Indian style furniture and paintings.

"Very Bohemian." Castle said "You know the people who like this sort of décor are free spirits. They don't like to join the crowd, be part of the team. Some of the other people had similar décor in their places."

Jane immediately started to looking at the photos on the wall with Samantha which included her and her friends. A couple of photos included her and her parents. He noticed in the pictures Samantha and her mother were not standing or sitting close.

"What'd you find out there?"Castle came by Jane looking at the pictures.

"Samantha and her mother didn't get along. See the space between them." Jane said pointing to the picture. Jane looked up at Castle. "So, what did you find out from the murders in New York?"

"Makes sense. The marking seems to be ritualistic like the killer used it for a ceremony. It may not be the purpose. It's just weird. We know serial killers use the same method all the time. All the victims have gone to the same restaurant and pub, O'Malley's in Brooklyn like Beckett mentioned."

"Which means the victims knew each other or possibly they just went to the same restaurant. I have a feeling they knew each other." Jane said.

"Even Samantha Jenson?" Castle questioned.

"It's unlikely but it's also not unlikely." Jane noted going into the Samantha's bedroom.

The two men continued to look through the apartment. Jane examined the girl's bedroom and noticed the dresser and shuffled throgh the papers left on her desk. He saw what appeared to be a phone number. Castle snooped through the closet and saw Bohemian style clothes. "She went all out on the Bohemian theme, Jane. Even her clothes. There's a writer' s group in New York who dresses like this. They write mostly poetry." Jane came over and observed the closet.

"I think you're right about that. I saw a bunch of written out poems on her desk over here." Jane pointed to her desk in the bedroom. "I also found a phone number that might be useful." Jane held up the sheet of paper with a number on it.

"There's different groups around the city. So, it's a pretty spread out group and I don't think everyone knows each other." Castle explained. Jane went back to take a few of the poems. They went to observing photos of Samantha and her friends and saw one particular photo with another woman. A woman that wasn't in the group photo. This time Castle grabbed the photo and started looking at it.

After looking through Samantha Jenson's apartment, Castle's phone rang. "Hello, Richard Castle."

"Hello, father." Alexis answered.

"Hello daughter." Castle responded back grinning.

"How's Austin? You having fun?" Alexis asked.

"Of course, I'm having fun so it's good. We like the team we're working with." Castle looked up to Jane still observing the room.

"I'm glad you're getting along. Nobody's annoyed with you yet?" Alexis asked.

"Not that I know of." Castle said.

"Good, dad." Alexis said. "I'm sure you're bound to annoy someone. Certainly the FBI won't know what to do with a crazy writer." Alexis teased.

"Hey, I'm not that crazy. They'll adore me" Castle said. "You still want the party at our place?" You didn't change venues, did you?" Castle asked.

"Dad, you do throw a good party. Of course, I still want it at our place." Alexis said excitedly.

"I'm glad you still feel that way, Alexis. You didn't forget your dear old dad." Castle said grinning. "Of course, your grandmother plans good parties too."

"I know, but she gets too crazy. When are you coming back?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know, but before your graduation." Castle answered. "I plan to hang blue and white banners around. What about the little meatballs?"

"Nothing too fancy, Dad." Alexis reminded. "I'll have all my friends. We need normal food."

"Meatballs are normal. Don't worry, I won't do cavier. We'll talk about it some more, honey." Castle said.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Alexis."

Jane noticed and heard Castle's talk with his daughter. From Castle's side he could hear their plans for her graduation party. He felt slightly jealous, he knew he shouldn't be because eventually he hoped he would experience it with he and Lisbon's daughter. It still pained him he couldn't share it with Charlotte. If she lived she would be 18 or 19, and possibly graduating high school or getting ready for college. But he needed to stop thinking of the what ifs. He needed to think of the future and not go back to the past. It wasn't fair to Lisbon and it wasn't fair to their daughter. It didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. He shouldn't blame Castle really either to revel in the excitement of his daughter graduating college. He didn't have the misfortune of Red John or a serial killer taking his precious daughter away from him in the most brutal way.

Soon, Jane noticed that Castle had said his good bye and hung up. "So, that was your daughter?" Jane asked.

"The wonderful, beautiful, very smart, and more sensible, more grow up than me daughter, Alexis." Castle said bursting with parental pride.

"You're planning a graduation party?" Jane asked.

"Yes, at my apartment." Castle admitted.

"You must have a large place to host a party." Jane noted.

"Yep, I guess another perk of being a best selling author. Everyone loves Alexis. There'll be lots of people." Castle said proudly. "Wait till your girl graduates. You gotta deal with tuition."

"I won't worry about that for awhile." Jane said. Jane was getting irritated at Castle's bragfest over his adult daughter. He shouldn't worry about it. He supposed he couldn't blame the man. He would probably do the same thing. "Teresa and I had our wedding in front of our house, well, that was before remodeling." So, he changed the subject of his wedding and the party celebrating their marriage.

"You remodeled your house?" Castle questioned excitedly.

"Yes, a cabin outside of town I found." Jane admitted.

"You had a party there?" Castle asked.

"Yes, my brother in law and former boss was involved with that." Jane admitted remembering Stan Lisbon hiring the DJ. Jane's notification sound pinged on the phone interrupting the conversation. He checked and saw a text message. _Patrick and Teresa, Lisby's doing very well. Linda Dawson_ Along with the message, a photo of Lisby Michelle smiling in the playpen at the daycare. He grinned at the photo and realized all his worrying wasn't worth it. His purpose was in this picture.

"What is it?" Castle noticing Jane's grin.

"The daycare sent a message." Jane admitted.

Castle right away looked at Jane's phone and looked at the photo. "She's adorable." Castle said grinning. "She's a lot to brag about. Sorry, I get carried away about Alexis. I forget it may be too much at times."

"You should be proud of her. Graduating college is huge accomplishment. I never went to college or any school for that matter." Jane confessed.

"Really? You never went to school?" Castle raised his eyebrow up wondering about Jane's lack of schooling. Jane seemed to be such an intelligent man. You wouldn't know he never went to school.

"Carnie kid." Jane answered. Jane realized then that he shouldn't worry so much about the past, he needed to think about the future.

 **I'm aware my timeline might be messed up with the Mentalist part of it being close to graduation time. I thought about changing it, but I decided not to because I wanted something happening in the Castle world. So, I chose Alexis' college graduation.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **This is more with the case and more conversations between the consultants and detectives. There may be some tension in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:Don't own either show**

Lisbon and and Beckett headed off to go interview Samantha's friend, Amy Peters, who was with Samantha the night of the murder. Cho had decided he was going to stay in the office. Walking to the car, Beckett decided she was going to find out more about Jane and his ways from Agent Lisbon. She hadn't found out that much from Lisbon on how her husband operated. From what Castle learned from Jane, Lisbon, and Jane knew each other for years and from what she learned from Cho, Lisbon, Jane and Cho worked in California together, but that was the extent of her knowledge. She also knew he was very good at reading people and their emotions, hence his reading of her. "So, Agent Lisbon, Agent Cho mentioned he had worked with you and Jane in California, is that true?"

"Yes, at the California Bureau of Investigation. At the time, I was the leader of the team along with two other members as well as Cho and Jane." Lisbon explained not sure of how far she should explain. She didn't really want to get into the details of the whole Blake Association mess and Red John. She hoped the detective didn't question too much further than what she asked.

"So, you were in charge of your husband?" Beckett questioned as she opened the car door and got in the driver's side and Lisbon headed towards the passenger side and both women closed the doors.

"I wouldn't exactly say I was in charge of him. He did pretty much what he wanted and when he wanted regarding cases. I didn't know half the time of what he was doing." Lisbon smirked and rolled her eyes. "He caused a lot of messes for me to clean up." She had to admit she didn't miss those times when she was boss. She had to admit, since not being boss, working became more relaxing and now she could enjoy being part of Jane's plans rather than having to explain them to other cops and people. Cho had to worry about that aspect now and it relieved her. Cho didn't seem quite as worried for doing paperwork for Jane as she had been. He just went along with his plans no matter what they were.

"So, you had no control over him." Beckett said concerningly.

"Not all the time, though he listened to me some of the time. He generally only listened to me." Lisbon admitted. "It was complicated with Jane."

"I heard your husband has unusual plans to solve a case." Beckett noted remembering from Cho's explanation and from Esposito's stories he heard from Agent Wylie.

"Yes, indeed he does, but they work. Like I said before, I didn't know all the time what he was planning. What plans did you exactly hear about?" Lisbon asked. She knew that Beckett was wanting to get information about how Jane worked, she knew she would have to shed some light to the detective. It seemed to her Beckett and Castle worked together closely with each other over the years rather than having the consultant go off on his own like Jane did. She wasn't sure. The woman was concerned, she was serious and practical like she was but obviously won over by a man opposite of her.

"Only what Agent Wylie shared with Esposito. An art con and faking a death to get a human trafficker to confess was the ones I heard about." Beckett admitted.

"Yes, though the trafficking plan was too extreme for me." Lisbon admitted. "But I helped."

"He likes to set up tricks. That sounds like the work of a conman. So, your husband's a conman?" Beckett remarked seriously.

Lisbon got offended by the tone Beckett was using about her husband. Sure, she supposed she should expect that after finding out Jane was a fake psychic. As far as she knew, the detective knew nothing about Jane's past. She supposed by hearing about Jane's plans, it shouldn't surprise her that Beckett would think Jane was a conman. It still didn't mean she liked the way Beckett was talking. She was going to try to get along. She figured the detective didn't have a good experience with conmen. She was sure, they dealt with those type of cases in New York.

"He was a conman. He pretended to be a psychic at one point in his life, but he's not that person anymore." Lisbon simply stated

"How did Jane end up with your team in California?" Beckett questioned again.

"It's a complicated story that I'd rather not go into now. The basic of it is he came one day to the CBI and helped us with his skills and we hired him." Lisbon said.

The two women arrived at the apartment of Amy Peters. Lisbon knocked on the door and a short haired black woman in her middle to late 20s opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Detective Kate Beckett from the NYPD." Beckett held up her badge.

"I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon, FBI." Lisbon said holding up her badge.

"We want to ask you a few questions regarding Samantha Jenson." Beckett said.

"Yes, I heard about what happened to her, I was very sad about it."Amy said sadly. "Really awful, she was one of my best friends. Come in." Amy led Lisbon and Beckett inside the apartment to a brown leather couch and the women sat down with Amy across in another chair.

"You were with her the night she died, is that right?" Beckett asked.

"We were celebrating my engagement. Five us went to dinner. Me, Samantha, Abigail Jones, Lacey Adams and Sara Hanson." Amy admitted.

"How was Samantha that night, did she seem different at all? Nervous about anything?" Beckett asked.

"She seemed okay. She was happy for me." Amy admitted.

"How did she get along with her mother?" Lisbon questioned remembering Jane's assumption.

"Not very well, really. It was okay but she always talked about her mother not approving this person she was seeing." Amy explained.

Beckett realized Jane was right. How could he possibly know that just by the message? "Who is this person?" Beckett asked.

"Sabrina Mackson. Samantha is, I mean was a lesbian. Her mother was this grade A righteous you know what. I mean she didn't like the fact Samantha wasn't seeking men's attention." Amy said coldly.

"So, do you know where we can find Sabrina?" Lisbon asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I didn't know her that well. I only met her once. She wasn't able to make it to the dinner that night because she was out of town. I do know where they met. It was with this writer's group mostly poetry. The people dressed Bohemian. Samantha recently got into all that too, I mean her apartment's full of furniture and clothes. She just suddenly got rid of her previous furniture and got all this new Bohemian stuff."

"Do you know the name?" Lisbon asked.

"No, unfortunately I don't remember. They met at Oliver's Restaurant though. I do know that." Amy noted.

"Thank you, Amy. You are very helpful. So, where did you go after dinner?" Beckett asked.

"I went home to my fiancee. He can verify that." Amy said. "Do you think she was killed because she's gay? That would be awful if she was killed because of that. I'm for people's rights. I figured Samantha could love whoever she wanted." Amy explained.

"We don't know that for sure. Several other people in New York City have been killed in the same way. That's why I'm here." Beckett explained.

"You're the New York Police. I believe that's where Sabrina was." Amy admitted.

"Thank you, Amy, for your time and your very useful information." Beckett finished.

Jane and Castle continued looking through Samantha's apartment scanning through her clothes and the poetry they found. "So, you grew up in the carnival?" Castle curiously asked Jane. "I've never met anyone with that background because my research never brought me to that person. That'd be an interesting character for a book."

"Yes, I did, but it's not all fun and games. I was one of the acts, actually. "Boy Wonder."Jane admitted. Jane wasn't sure if he wanted to go too deeply into his history, however, he should've expected Castle to question that once Jane mentioned it himself. Castle continued looking intrigued with the notion and was about to answer when the door burst open revealing a Austin Police officer. "Stand still, hands in the air!" An overweight officer yelled. The two consultants raised their hands. "I hate to disappoint you, officer, my wife sent us here." Castle said sheepishly. He waved his hands around attempting to keep them up.

"To do what, breaking and entering at a crime scene?" The officer said pointing to the obvious police tape around the room and the door. He leered at the two men with the hands up.

"To investigate the victim's apartment. "Castle answered still holding his arms out and scanning the room.

"And find evidence." Jane said. "I'm FBI." He said assuredly. "I know you don't believe us, but we were sent here by his wife."

"You're FBI?" The officer looked skeptically at Jane.

"I can prove it. I can show you my badge." Jane carefully pulled his arm down and reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out his laminate badge.

"You have a badge? I don't even get a name tag." Castle quipped jealously. The officer glared at Castle.

"You're the psychic that works with them." The police looked at Jane again.

"So, I'm told." Jane responded.

The police seriously looked at Castle. "And who are you, the FBI's clown?"

"Hey, I'm not a clown." Castle protested. "I protest this arrest. We were sent. You don't recognize me?"

"Who's your wife?" The officer asked skeptically.

"Detective Kate Beckett from NYPD. She'll verify it that she sent us." Castle said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Richard Castle."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" The officer looked at Castle.

"You don't know me! The author of Nikki Heat series!" Castle exclaimed.

"No. I don't read."The officer responded and then looked at Castle again. "You expect me to believe your wife is a cop?"

"Well, you should read to escape your dull job of arresting innocent men that only did what they were asked of." Castle explained. "Yes, my wife is a cop."

The officer glared at him. "You don't appear innocent."

He looked at Jane. "My wife is an agent. Teresa Lisbon." Jane said. "You should let me go because we have a baby girl, you don't want her to be without her father, do you?" Jane begged. "And have to tell her he got arrested because of some misunderstanding."

The officer carefully looked at the men again. "Now you're using a sob story on me."

"And my daughter's graduating from college, you certainly don't want to deprive her of her father watching her accept her diploma?" Castle grinned.

"You are too." The officer rolled his eyes. "Fine, arms down." The officer said.

"Thank you, sir. I was getting a cramp in my arm." Castle complained putting his arms down and rubbing his right arm.

"Call your wife." The officer said to Castle. "I'll see if what you said is true."

Castle pulled out his phone and pushed Beckett's name. "Here, officer." and handed his phone to the officer.

Lisbon and Beckett left Amy's apartment after getting a lot of good information. They definitely needed to talk to the girlfriend, they knew and track her down. Beckett's phone rang. "Yes, Castle what did you find?"

"Are you Detective Beckett?"

"Yes, I am." Beckett answered.

"I'm Officer Johnson and I have a man that says he's your husband who broke into the crime scene. He mentioned you sent him."

"I told him to call you so yes, I sent him and Mr. Jane there. I'm here in Austin investigating Samantha's death." Beckett explained.

"The manager reported strange activity going on in the room. He thought it was a break in." Officer Johnson answered.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Officer. Go ahead and release them. I hardly doubt they're harmful to society." Beckett said. "I didn't realize they wouldn't call."

"Alright, Detective. Just remind them to call next time." Officer Johnson reminded.

"Of course. Give me back to Castle."

"Hello, Kate, how are you?"

"I told you to call the police to let you in!" Beckett yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry, I forgot. Jane had a better way to get in. We found out a lot." Castle said.

"Okay, fine but next time call. I'll see you later." Beckett said ending the call and putting her phone back in her pocket.

"So, our consultants got arrested for breaking and entering." Beckett admitted looking at Lisbon.

"Figures. Jane probably picked the lock on the door. When he doesn't want to wait, that's what he does." Lisbon confessed. She should've known he'd do that and she wondered how Beckett would react. Probably not too happily. The cop was definitely one of those who followed the book by the page. Of course, she imagined having Castle with her changed her viewpoint some. From what Beckett said, it was more of him sharing different ideas than Jane's way of not always following rules and solving a case his way and not the agents way. She learned to accept it throughout the years.

"You just allowed him to break into houses?" Beckett seriously asked.

"I didn't always know when he did that." Lisbon protested.

"You just allowed him to break the law!" Beckett yelled.

"Don't you think I know that. Those are the types of messes I dealt with through the years, but he closed cases. That's how he works! I've come to realize you have to bend the law to get things done." Lisbon admitted loudly.

"Why did you even keep him on after you discovered he broke the law solving cases?" Beckett questioned.

"It's complicated. You don't know everything about him." Lisbon yelled. How could she make the detective realize Jane's ways? Yes, in the beginning she berated Jane for breaking in and not following procedures that she had deeply ingrained in her until she met him. And also the tragedy he hardly forgave himself for and the search for a serial killer that kept destroying his life and sanity little by little doing anything to get to him until finally wiped him away. Then he finally found peace on his island haven and finally seeing her again and basically getting her a job at the FBI while working off charges pertaining to his final chase of the serial killer. Though his fears continued to affect him not stating his feelings for her until the last minute during the brief detour with Marcus Pike. She almost began to think he didn't care about her past friendship and a work partner. But now they were happily married with their beautiful daughter.

Beckett looked at Lisbon who seemed to be keeping quiet after her quick words with the agent over her husband's ways. Beckett decided she was maybe being a little too angry with Agent Lisbon regarding Jane. She didn't mean to be but she wasn't sure she could handle a conman. Lisbon did say he closed cases and was similar to Castle's way of thinking. She hadn't worked officially with Jane yet, so she might be getting a little too judgemental of him. She needed to get along and not let misconceptions put her in a bad mood. She hardly knew him other than brief encounters and from other people. She was letting her reluctance of sharing a case get in the way of getting along with the FBI team. It took a lot for her to accept Castle helping her and becoming part of the team. She needed to accept this team too. Beckett needed to apologize. "I'm sorry, Agent Lisbon. I didn't mean to get so angry. I've just been so stressed over this case. We've gotten hardly anywhere on it." Beckett admitted. "Having to travel adds to it. It's not you or your team."

Lisbon looked at the detective. She knew what it was like to have a case get extremely stressful, especially with a serial killer case. She really needed to get the detective in a room to explain Jane more. "I see. I understand when work can become stressful, detective, but you still need to understand my husband when you work with him. His ways may clash with going by the book, I've had to learn that over the years and have accepted it." Lisbon explained.

"I just need to get used to him, don't I?" Beckett questioned.

"Yes, it takes a little time to get used to him." Lisbon admitted somewhat relieved Beckett apologized even though she was still a little upset. "So, what have you gotten from this killer besides what you said at the briefing?" Lisbon questioned.

"He leaves no fingerprints, that's most always with serial killers. We've questioned possible suspects but those were dead ends. Then Agent Cho called our Captain Gates about Samantha Jenson and Gates called us." Beckett explained.

Abigail Sims was the first of the fifteen victims. She was a young college student going into Liturature and was supposed to graduate that year. It affected Castle greatly because it could happen to his daughter.

 _Beckett and Castle awoke early to a phone ringing. They knew it was a call to a murder scene. "Hello, Beckett here."_

 _Beckett and Castle traveled to O'Malley's Bar and Grill where the victim was discovered in the alley behind the restaurant. Ryan and Esposito were already there. "Hey, guys, this is definitely unusual." Beckett followed the guys to the crime scene and it appeared a naked body of a young woman with an X across her body._

" _Whoa, is this from the Exorcist or something. It looks a like a ritual killing." Castle said. "Poor girl."_

" _What does it mean? It's so carefully planned out. This is definitely not a run of the mill killing of someone angry at her." Beckett said examining the body._

" _She was killed with a trauma to her head, but sliced with a sharp object. I can't tell what it is yet, until I get her to the morgue." Lanie explained looking at the body._

" _The girl's name is Abigail Sims, college student from New Jersey. She's would've graduated college." Esposito explained._

" _She's Alexis' s age then." Castle said. "Oh, my God. This could be Alexis." Castle said concerned._

" _Well, she isn't her. We can't be sure yet, this could be the work of a serial killer." Beckett realized remembering the 3XK killer._

The next victims were all in their late 20s or early 30's and with the same X on their bodies and behind O' Malley's Bar and Grill. They tried to figure out the meaning of what the X could mean. They'd gone through theory after theory. They did come to the conclusion the victims might have known each other.

"I forgot to ask, how's your baby? You got her to daycare." Beckett remembered Agent Lisbon's child. She figured this would break their ice more and thaw the contentious feelings from before with the argument about Jane.

"It was hard to tear her away from her father." Lisbon admitted "More like the other way around." Lisbon remembered Jane's reluctance of letting go of their baby. "You wouldn't know it when he works insulting and reading people, when it comes to our daughter he's an emotional wreck."

"Castle really gets that way with Alexis. He got that way when Alexis was kidnapped a couple of years ago. He was going to do everything he could to get her back, including going to Paris after discovering the captors took her there." Beckett admitted.

After talking to Beckett, Officer Johnson turned to Castle and Jane, "Okay, gentlemen, continue your investigation. You're okay now." He rolled his eyes, "You're not off the hook from me that you need to call before you go enter a crime scene." He pointed his finger toward Castle.

"Yes, sir." Castle saluted putting his hand on his forehead. "See I told you my wife was a cop."

"I have what I need." Jane said.

"You really haven't heard of me." Castle looked the officer in the eye. "My books have been on New York Bestseller's list and have won awards. I write mysteries."

"No. I prefer non-fiction." Officer Johnson said glaring at Castle. Jane looked at him humored by the interaction. Castle really wanted to be recognized and in the spotlight. He couldn't accept the fact somebody hadn't heard of him. Sure, Jane had seen the books around but there hadn't been too much time to read lately with taking care of the baby.

"I could bring you a copy of my book." Castle begged to Officer Johnson.

"There's no need, Mr. Castle." Officer Johnson said. "I'll leave you two. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It's understandable." Jane replied.

Officer Johnson opened the door and walked out the room leaving the two men.

"So, you like people knowing you?" Jane asked.

"You are right, I love attention. I imagine you did being Boy Wonder." Castle noted.

"My father's doing mostly. He made me do the show. He wanted to show off "my gift." And I ended up doing it afterwards because basically that's all I knew how to do." Jane confessed.

"My mother is from a show business background from the carnival. She's an actress." Castle remembered his mother telling about that one time.

"You just said you never me anybody from the carnival?" Jane questioned.

"I haven't really, just hearing about it from my mother. Now I know somebody."Castle grinned at Jane.

 **I know I'm having Beckett be very tough regarding Jane. A lot of it came from watching the Castle episode Fool Me Once where the victim was a conman pretending he was in the Arctic and she was very staunch on her position that they weren't good at all and they wouldn't change their ways. So, the idea of Jane conning people from being a psychic and using his plans I don't think would thrill her. Don't worry, I'll get her to lighten up about him.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I want to thank you for the follows for this story. I really appreciate them and it was more than I expected with the crossover.**

 **Disclaimer:Don't Own either show.**

Returning to the FBI building, Castle and Jane entered the bullpen seeing their wives back near Wylie with Lisbon asking Wylie to look up the profile of Sabrina Mackson. Castle skipped towards the two women, while Jane quickly walking towards them as well.

"Hello, ladies! Any luck with Samantha's friend?" Castle grinned and Beckett and Lisbon turned around staring at the men.

"You learned your lesson of making sure to call the police before entering a crime scene?" Beckett looking at Castle sternly.

"Yes, but Kate, we found out a lot. Can't you forgive me?" Castle begged with his hands interlocked.

Beckett stared at her husband. "I don't know, we'll see tonight." She said a little teasingly.

"You can blame me, Detective Beckett. I was the one with the paper clip." Jane confessed. "We would've had to wait forever though and we would've been lame duck consultants during the wait. My way is more efficient." Jane finished and then looked at his wife who was giving him a look not to cross Detective Beckett anymore than needed.

"Picking locks?" Beckett questioned sternly. "Is more efficient than following orders?"

"As long as the guys found something out. That's what we need to think about." Lisbon reminded trying to break the ice. She accepted Jane and his ways enough to know sometimes they were the best ways to get what they needed quicker.

"Oh, we did, Beckett, Samantha's a writer." Castle said turning to face his wife. "I just realized we've been staring it right in the face. All the victims in New York write for a hobby or in a writing related career." Castle said grinning.

"Then they have something more in common than the restaurant they were killed at." Beckett realized. "But it still doesn't add up that this killer came to Austin." Lisbon and Jane stared at the couple working their theory back and forth. Jane decided he would cut in. "I did mention that related to your previous cases." Jane piped up. "It's obviously related with the writing. We found pages of poetry at Samantha's apartment." Jane pulled out the poems from the inside of his jacket pocket.

"You took evidence without the forensics from a crime scene?" Beckett looked at Jane seriously.

"I borrowed them." Jane said.

Beckett was going to relax about Jane. If this is how he worked, she'd have to accept it. Hopefully they would be back in New York shortly and they would solve this case. Lisbon was used to her husband, so she didn't react much.

"We did find out from Amy, Samantha was in a writer's group that met at Oliver's restaurant." Lisbon admitted.

"Which means our writer group in New York might be the same one here in Austin" Castle piped back in.

"Excuse me, did you forget me?" Wylie said watching the consultants and their law enforcement wives talk investigation.

"Don't worry, Wylie, we know what's it like for Beckett and Castle to ignore us while they are finishing each other's sentences figuring out a case." Ryan said as he and Esposito walking up to the group.

"Yeah, it's always fun watching them." Esposito said.

Castle looked up at the guys as well as Jane and Lisbon. "What can I say? We get carried away." Castle said.

"I apologize Agent Wylie, what did you find out about Sabrina?" Beckett apologized looking at Wylie. Wylie turned to his computer reading the profile on Sabrina Mackson.

"Well, Sabrina Mackson works at a book store here in Austin. She has a clean record with exception of one count of fraud." Wylie explained. He shared her address to the group.

"Hello, guys, what did you find out from her other friends?" Beckett asked Ryan.

"Well, probably about the same as you and Lisbon did. Abigail said she seemed pretty normal that

night and happy. Abigail's alibi checks out. She went home and her landlord saw her." Ryan explained.

"We should talk to Sabrina. She wa the only one not there and in the writer's group." Beckett said. "We would hope she'd be back in town hearing about Samantha's death."

"Unless she's the killer." Jane said.

"We still need to find her to talk to her." Beckett said.

Who's going?" Castle asked. "I certainly could get insight. We writers could relate."

"We need some serious facts. Jane and I will talk to Sabrina." Beckett said. Everyone looked surprised as Beckett said that especially Lisbon. Beckett must have decided to have some experience with him with questioning. The detective wouldn't be prepared for Jane's reading and blunt questioning of people.

"I can't go." Castle complained.

"Oh, fine. You'd be helpful" Beckett relented. "All four of us can go. Ryan and Wylie go talk to the owner at Oliver's. Esposito go with too." Beckett said.

"Yes." Esposito answered.

"Do you think the X killer knew his victims?" Lisbon asked. "And why writers?"

"That's a good question." Becekett said.

"You know it could relate to treasure, X marks the spot in Treasure Island." Castle said. "Maybe we're supposed to look for treasure." Everyone looked at Castle strangely.

"Though a dead body isn't my idea of treasure." Jane cringed.

"True statement. An X?" Castle wondered. "We haven't figured it out."

"Let's go interview Sabrina." Beckett said seriously. "We don't think he knew them."

Ryan, Esposito, and Wylie walked into Oliver's Restaurant getting behind a group of patrons waiting for tables.. Customers watch them as they entered. "So, how long have you known Jane? You told us those stories."

"Just a couple years. I don't know his whole story other than he, Lisbon and Cho worked together. Well, he worked with them because of a serial killer called Red John who murdered his family. He and Lisbon just got married a few months ago." Wylie explained not quite sure how much to tell the New York team. Jane hardly talked about the past anymore other than maybe hearing about some previous cases he helped solve with the CBI from Cho though not much about Red John.

"That's intense stuff. That's too bad about him." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I know, he doesn't talk about it much, I only know about it through the rumor mill and researching it when he first came." Wylie said. "He's happy now with Lisbon."

"Following a serial killer is pretty hard on us cops. We had an impossible one to track called the 3XK." Esposito said. "Castle only works for us because he shadowed Beckett for his book, then we had to deal for years of their constant flirting and bantering until they finally tied the knot. We like him enough. "

"Yeah, because he has helped us quite a bit with cases." Ryan noted.

Finally, after the hostess seated the customers, she came to them.. "How many? It could be a 40 minute wait."

"We're not here to eat." Esposito said. "We need to speak to the manager."

"Okay, um, I'll see if he's available." The hostess hesitantly said nervously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Esposito and This is Detective Ryan from the NYPD and Agent Wylie from FBI."

"We want to talk about Samantha Jenson." Ryan said.

"I'lll go get him." The hostess obeyed after finding out they were cops. The hostess left ad brought back a thin black haired man with a moustache.

"Hey, detectives, what can I do for you?" The man asked. "Tony Palmetto." He shook hands with the detectives.

"We're investigating the murder of Samantha Jenson." Wylie said.

"I'm not sure who you mean. I know no one by that name. And what brings you to Austin? Are you even allowed to work here?" Tony asked looking at Ryan and Esposito.

"We have clearance to be here, sir. Samantha was in a writer's group that met here and we believe she was murdered by the same person that murdered 15 other people in New York City." Esposito explained.

"That's right, the hippy, trippy writer's group. Sunshine Writers, they called themselves. I had nothing to do with the girl's murder." Tony said putting his hands out.

"Do you recognize this woman?" Ryan said holding up the crime scene of Samantha's murder.

"I've seen her. I don't really communicate with the group too often. You know, I'm the manager, I'm managing." Tony said sarcastically. "The waitress usually does."

"Who would that be?" Wylie asked.

"Sarah Carson. She's not working today though." Tony admitted.

"When did the writer's group start meeting?" Ryan asked.

"A year ago." Tony answered. "This girl with purple hair asked if her group could meet weekly."

"Do you recall the girl's name?" Wylie asked.

"I think it was Samara or Sunshine or I don't know. Something starting with the letter S."

"Sabrina possibly." Esposito said.

"Yes, that's right." Tony remembered.

"Where were you two nights ago?" Ryan asked.

"I was here all night. I had to work late." Tony said.

Castle, Jane, Lisbon and Beckett arrived at Sabrina's apartment building. Beckett knocked on the door to the apartment. No answer sounded. Jane knocked again but was starting to reach in his pocket for the paperclip. Lisbon saw and gave him the eye not to pick the lock as it had upset Beckett earlier knowing he did it earlier at Samantha's apartment. "This seems like too many people to interview one person, don't you think?" Beckett asked. Castle knocked on the door.

"Not necessarily, all of us will give different aspects of questioning." Castle piped up.

" None of us may get a chance to question,since she doesn't appear to be here." Beckett said.

"She could possibly still be in New York then." Lisbon said.

"That's a possiblity." Jane said. Beckett tried one more time to knock getting even more impatient.

"You'd be wasting your time to keep knocking." A large burly man came up to them. "If you're looking for Sabrina Mackson, she's not here." The group turned around hearing the man's voice and facing him.

"Can you tell us where she is?" Beckett asked.

"Well, if you tell me who you are." The man stared at the agent, cop, and the two consultants.

"I'm Detective Beckett with NYPD and this is my consultant Richard Castle." Beckett said showing her badge.

"Hello, sir." Castle grinned.

"You look vaguely famailiar." The man stared at Castle. "Were you arrested in the parking lot the other day?"

"No, I've never been here." Castle smirked. "I'm the best selling writer."

"And I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon, FBI and consultant Patrick Jane." Lisbon said indicating to herself and showing her badge and pointed to Jane.

"Hello, sir." Jane grinned.

"Is Sabrina in some sort of trouble?" The man said. "I'm Bill Colson, the landlord here and I can't take no troublemakers here."

"No, she's not. We want to talk to her about Samantha Jenson's murder. Sabrina knew her." Beckett explained.

"Fine, she's in Corpus Christi. She had been in New York. She got back a couple of days ago but said she'd be there for a couple days." Bill explained.

"Did you know Samantha?" Lisbon asked.

"No, I didn't. I was aware she had a girlfriend but didn't know the name." Bill said. "Sabrina's been a good tenant."

"Which means we have to go to Corpus Christi if we want to talk to her." Beckett said. "Sir, do you know where in Corpus Christi?"

"I know it was something for work." Bill said. "I don't know what. That's what she told me."

"Thank you sir for your information." Lisbon said.

"Are you done questioning me?"Bill asked.

"Yes, we are." Beckett said. Bill then left to go back to his room.

"Well, we'll go to Corpus Christi tomorrow to see another town, Beckett. It's exciting."Castle excitedly said. "Huh, huh."

"Jane and I won't be able to go to Corpus Christi. We won't know when we'd get back to pick the baby up. And I don't think we can travel with the baby." Lisbon said concerningly. There was no way they could continue with the case with the baby.

"We could take Ryan and Esposito with us if we have to." Beckett said noticing Lisbon's concern.

"We can travel with her."Jane piped up positively. "We probably won't be there all day." Beckett said.

"We can take her and I'll just be there with her." Jane said again as they headed back down to the elevator to go down to the first level.

"Agent Lisbon, it's no problem." Beckett said pushing the button to go down.

"The only problem is that we need room for the carseat. We'll have to take two cars." Lisbon said as all four of them entered the elevator.

"Castle and I can take the Airstream." Jane piped up.

"You have an Airstream?" Castle questioned confused.

"My choice in a vehicle the FBI bought me." Jane grinned remembering writing down the Airstream on his terms list as well as his number one term working with Lisbon.

"Jane, you're not taking the Silver Bucket." Lisbon said rolling her eyes.

"It's quite quick and it needs its exercise. It's just been sitting there for months." Jane admitted.

"Yes, because it's not really practical for a carseat." Lisbon reminded her husband.

"Isn't that a gas guzzler?" Beckett questioned wondering why on earth would anybody want a large vehicle like that.

"It's very efficient. I assure you." Jane said.

"Don't worry, Jane, I know what it's like. Beckett doesn't ever let me drive my Ferrari to crime scenes." Castle said. "And it's way faster than the police car." He said as they stopped on the first floor.

Jane raised his eyebrows at the mention of Castle's car. At one time he had a collection of sports and foreign cars. Again he stopped using them becaue they were the reminder of his past, though he did miss his Citroen at times that he used during the CBI years. It wasn't a surprise Castle would have such a fancy car. "Nice." Jane responded remembering at one time he admired those cars and remembering the expensive car he took Lisbon to dinner in when he borrowed one from billionaire Walter Mashburn.

"Because it's not practical and a show off." Beckett reminded her husband. Sometimes there were times she hated him flaunting off his wealth especially with his pricy car.

"True, but it's fun. They can't suspect we're police in that." Castle said.

Beckett's phone rang as they all excited the elevator. "Hello, Beckett speaking." She said putting her phone to her ear. She listened as Cho answered his greeting, and then continue explaining why he called. "The X Killer struck in Corpus Christi last night. The Corpus Christi police called." Cho said. "W're moving the investigation there."

"Why is that?" Beckett asked.

"Well, we think he could be around that city now. We need to discuss more in how he works." Cho said.

"Of course. We just found out Sabrina Mackson is there when we went to question her. Her landlord mentioned it. It' not her, is it?" Beckett asked thinking it was strange that the person they were looking for was in the same city as the new X Murder victim. It seemed almost suspicious.

"I don't think so. I arranged hotel rooms there so we can set up shop there." Cho said.

"We are now talking about arrangements for tomorrow anyway." Beckett said.

"Good. See what Jane and Lisbon want to do. I know it may be difficult with the baby but I did arrange a room for them anyway." Cho said.

"I'll talk to them."Beckett said. "Thanks." Beckett said hanging up and putting her phone in her pocket. "There's been a murder in Corpus Christi. That was Cho."

"What? It's not Sabrina is it?" Castle asked.

"No, Cho book a hotel because he's moving the investigation there." Beckett explained. "I don't know what you want to do." Beckett looked towards Jane and Lisbon.

"How are we going to do that now?" Lisbon asked. "We've never traveled with her before." Lisbon said worriedly. "Maybe we should do something here."

"We'll manage dear." Jane said.

"Detective Beckett, you won't mind traveling with baby? We may have to stop a couple times." Lisbon said.

"It's fine. Sometimes you just have to do what you have to do." Beckett said trying to understand the agent's frustration. She didn't know what it was like, but she was okay.

The quartet arrived back at the office and Castle and Beckett soon went their separate ways. "I'm not sure how we're going to do this tomorrow traveling with the baby." Lisbon said seated at her desk working on files to Jane who was spread out on his couch.

"We'll do it." Jane said with his hands behind his head.

"I think Beckett seems okay with it, but you never know with people. She may change her mind once we're on the road and the baby cries. People love babies when they're happy and smiling, but once a baby cries they want to be away from them." Lisbon said worriedly. "Remember the couple at the restaurant a few nights ago."

"Yes, she's not them. I observed her and she's fine with it. She seems pretty open and relaxed about it." Jane reassured.

"She's certainly not relaxed about you. We had a huge argument this morning. She's not that sure about you. She doesn't like that you've been a conman and not thrilled with your plans she heard about." Lisbon explained.

"She didn't say anything to me when we went out together." Jane said. "Though I sensed her disdain earlier when Castle and I got back and earlier this morning. She'll lighten up about me. I'll make sure of it."

"Don't hypnotize her or anything like that." Lisbon reminded.

"Really, Teresa, you don't think I would stoop that low do you? " Jane asked.

"Okay, no, but in the past you might've. I just want to get along with the team." Lisbon said.

"We will." Jane said. "Tea break time." Jane shot up from the couch. "Want anything?"

"No." Lisbon answered as she watched her husband walked towards the breakroom.

Jane walked from the breakroom carrying his turquoise tea cup and saucer. He knew that Beckett was having trouble accepting his ways from when Castle and him got back from Samantha's apartment. Lisbon had mentioned to him she argued with the cop earlier after their interview about him. He figured that was a possibility with a new team working with them that didn't know his way of doing things and especially hearing stories about his plans. He walked by the conference room seeing Detective Beckett reviewing the files and the crime scene photos of their X Killer. He carefully opened the door.

Beckett looked up to see who opened the door revealing Patrick Jane. Jane immediately took a seat across from her setting his teacup and saucer on the table. She wondered if he heard anything from Lisbon about the argument earlier today. She shouldn't have started that ridiculous fight with the agent about her husband. It was rather childish really worrying so much about him.

"You don't like me very much, Detective Beckett." Jane said looking across the table observing the NYPD cop.

"I just don't understand how you do things." Beckett confessed feeling guilty that Jane saw through her original disdain of him. She looked at him seeing if he was going to yell or try to put her straight like Lisbon did earlier. He kept his gaze carefully not mad but in a way understanding her concern.

"Lisbon hasn't always been accepting of my way of doing things, well, especially early in our work relationship. She's been a by the book cop too like you seem to be." Jane said honestly taking a sip of tea.

"And yet she put up with you." Beckett said shaking her head.

"Yes, she does. So, I take it you don't like conmen?" Jane guessed. He assumed the detective's reason was because of hearing his history of being a conman and his different cons solving cases She must have heard about them as well if Castle did, she must have been in the same room.

"As a cop, they're not necessarily my favorite people. When I first joined the force, we've dealt with a lot of them. They take advantage of citizens and take people's money." Beckett confessed.

"You're in luck, detective. I don't do that." Jane said. "Well, a long time ago, I pretended to be a psychic and took advantage of my clients. Something made me realize it was wrong. I've been making up for it slowly working with the police using my skills for good." Jane admitted not wanting to go anymore detailed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made misconceptions about you. Your wife tried to explain about you." Beckett apologized. "I need to learn to work with different ideas. I've been working with Castle for so long, I should. He basically has other ideas too. "

"I'm sure it takes her awhile to explain me. There's certainly a lot to explain." Jane grinned. "It's okay, Detective, a lot of people wonder about working with me. I'm used to it." He observed the cop again seeing past her mask of being strong. "You've had a tragedy involving someone close in your past that influenced you to become a cop. You've been determined at your job by it. You want to get justice for the victims."

"You're reading me again." Beckett said jumping in her seat startled at Jane's observation that he figured out something so personal.

"Yes, that's what I do when I question people and everyone I meet. Is it true?" Jane questioned.

Beckett thought about whether or not to share anything about her mother's murder to Patrick Jane, the supposed psychic working with the FBI. He guessed her past perfectly with the exception of details. He guessed her determination of her job and the reason she was a cop. Yes, it was true, she looked hours and hours on her mother's murder when she first joined the force, but put it back because she knew she'd drive herself crazy doing it until Castle got involved with it. Then he opened up the old wounds again and took charge. She hated him for it originally, but yes, she realized it ended up doing good for her. She might as well share this part, Jane figured it out on his own. What harm could it do? The case was basically done.

"Yes, my mother was murdered when I was 19 and I became a cop for that specific reason. We've worked on the case for years to catch the person who did it." Beckett confessed sadly. "We finally did put the jerk behind bars."

"I guess we're not quite as different as I thought, at least with regarding our pasts." Jane realized this woman had been on a quest for vengence catching someone who killed someone very close to her. He could also see she could relate to Lisbon of losing her mother.

"What do you mean?" Beckett questioned Jane but seeing the sadness and pain of his past in his eyes just then. "You had a tragedy too?" She shuffled the files.

"Yes, it's the reason I quit being a psychic. I crossed a serial killer named Red John by being arrogant on TV and I came home from that show to find my first wife and six year old daughter stabbed to death." Jane sighed sadly. He hadn't thought about the tragedy in a long time and this was one of the first times he talked about the tragedy since he arrived in Austin, since he killed Thomas McAllister. Sure, he had talked about Charlotte and Angela regarding the good memories of them toTeresa and Lisby, but not that fateful night. With the detective mentioning her own, he figured he would mention it there was someone that could relate to him on finding a loved one murdered. The pain that took years to get over. He could see it in the Beckett's eyes as well, it took a long time to get over her mother's death and was probably still suffering.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Beckett said not knowing what to say about this revelation of Jane's past. He knew about feeling hopeless and he could imagine the guilt he felt for their deaths. What she couldn't fathom why would anyone kill a child? She'd seen countless numbers of murders but as far as she saw not many had been children. She didn't know the pain of losing a child, but she imagined it was one of the worst pains. She saw how Castle became when Alexis was kidnapped, he definitely was worrying about the possibility of her death.

"I came to the CBI to look at the Red John files and met Lisbon and her team who took over the case. That's the reason I worked with her, to catch Red John." Jane said.

"I see. And you married her." Beckett said.

"She's helped me more than I imagined. I couldn't have survived without her. She saved me basically." Jane said remembering his reliance on Lisbon throughout the years.

"I suppose Castle helped more than I imagined. He was the one that opened my mother's case again eight years ago. At first I was upset by it, but it helped greatly to have him butt in like he did. We discovered someone very high up, a senator, had my mother killed." Beckett admitted.

"Red John ended up being a cop ahead of an organization of corrupt cops and authority figures." Jane confessed.

"There was a couple of corrupt cops involved with the murder including our previous boss." Beckett confessed. "I suppose our spouses will wonder what we're doing?" Beckett smirked.

"Is Castle the jealous type?" Jane grinned.

"Before we dated and married I would date other men and he'd get insanely jealous. But of course when he'd bring around his floozies, it was okay and I said nothing." Beckett confessed. "So, yes, he's a jealous type."

"But he realized you were a better woman than those floozies." Jane chuckled. "Strong, tough, determined, smart, beautiful." Jane said observing the cop.

"Yes, I suppose he did. I imagined you caught eyes of women throughout the years? Being the attractive man you are." Beckett said observing Jane.

"You think I'm attractive?" Jane said.

"Well, you certainly aren't ugly." Beckett confessed. "Is Lisbon the jealous type?"

"I have but I've only had eyes for two women. My previous wife and Lisbon." Jane confessed."Though I admit I've used or dated women to solve a case before. Lisbon was certainly jealous because of them." He remembered Lorelei Martins, Erica Flynn, and Krystal Markem.

"But in general you are a faithful man to the women you love." Beckett admitted.

"Yes, very faithful. I spent 10 years chasing a serial killer to catch my first wife's killer and wore the wedding ring for that long because it took me a long time to get over her death. Slowly, through the years, I fell in love with Lisbon. I couldn't do anything about it until Red John was gone because I needed to keep her safe. Now I have Lisbon's ring on my finger."He showed off his new ring.

"It took a while for Castle and me to realize we needed each other too. Several circumstances caused us to not to realize it, mostly it was timing." Beckett admitted. "I suppose we better go, or they will really wonder about us."

"So, are we good?" Jane raised his eyebrow wondering if Beckett was okay with him now.

"Yes, we're good. Again I apologize for my misconception. I shouldn't be so hard on you." Beckett said smiling shaking Jane's hand.

Lisbon continued to wait for Jane at her desk. Where was he? She hadn't seen him since he left to get his tea. She saw Castle entering the bullpen with his coffee.

"Castle, have you seen Jane?" Lisbon asked the author heading towards her.

"No, not since we got back from Samantha's apartment." Castle admitted going to Jane's couch and taking a seat in the middle of it.

"Is he okay with you sitting there?" Lisbon asked.

"Yeah, just not in his spot." Castle grinned.

"So, you haven't seen him?" Lisbon asked again.

"Nope." Castle responded. "I haven't seen Beckett either."

"He needs to get back. We have to pick up the baby." Lisbon said looking at her phone revealing 5:15 and she knew the center closed at 6:00.

"I saw the picture the daycare sent. She's adorable." Castle said grinning.

"Oh, yes, she's a pretty happy baby." Lisbon smiled.

The author and the agent noticed Jane and Beckett coming out of the conference room. Lisbon noticed a slight jealousy with Castle but she knew there was nothing to worry about. She assumed Jane was trying to get in good graces with the detective. She wouldn't call herself a hugely jealous woman, okay maybe she was. When Jane took Erica Flynn out of prison to help solve a case in which she found out later in Beirut dealing with Erica again that Erica and Jane shared a kiss. Jane later reassured it didn't mean anything and he told Erica he loved Lisbon instead when she tried to seduce him. She also remembered Lorelei Martins, Red John's mistress and tool whom revealed had a one night stand with Jane. It was hard to forgive him after that and when he was obsessed with finding her. How could she forget the blonde bombshell Krystal Markem who he made a date with on the phone in front of her. Of course, all those ended up being criminals who Jane used for information and not women he actually was interested in.

Other than them, she knew he hadn't dated, well with the exception of one date with psychic Kristina Frye, but she was captured by Red John and found in a catatonic state. She never actually believe he was truly interested in her, but she wasn't sure.

She knew Jane was a faithful husband considering he spent a decade wanting revenge for his previous wife's murder. Lisbon knew Beckett and Jane were just talking.

Castle looked over at the two coming out of the room. He wasn't jealous. He shouldn't be jealous. Jane and Beckett were just talking, possibly about the case. He had to admit he tended to be a jealous man when it came to Beckett. He'd seen her through some of her past boyfriends that came around or a so-called boyfriend she'd tease him with such as Josh the cardiologist who rarely had any time for her. He'd get a tinge of jealousy whenever another man talked to her alone. He couldn't help it sometimes. He wanted Beckett to be with Beckett all the time but of course, he knew he couldn't do that or else she'd get after him for being too possessive over her.

Castle rose up from the couch and walked to his wife. "So, what's going on?" Castle asked concerned.

"I was just looking over the files to review what you discovered earlier about the victims being writers." Beckett admitted noticing her slightly jealous husband. When will he learn he could trust her? She loved him. She'd see him this way countless of times with either ex-boyfriends that came around or other men and when he saw Josh or talked about him.

"And you were going over them with her?" Castle looked at Jane seriously.

"Well, we just had a nice chat. Don't worry." Jane said patting Castle on the back. "I noticed you're a little jealous."

Lisbon saw her husband reassurring Castle and was relieved, but she really wasn't that worried. "Jane, we need to pick up the baby." Lisbon reminded coming up to her husband.

"Relax, Castle." Beckett said to her husband amused at his jealous expression.

"Oh, good." Jane said going to his wife who was gathering her purse getting ready to leave and soon they headed towards the elevator and entered. Jane pushed the button down and pushed ground floor. They entered the car with Lisbon driving. "So, what did you and Beckett talk about?" Lisbon asked starting on her way out the parking lot.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Jane asked trying to observe his wife.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I be?" Lisbon rolled her eyes. "I know you, Patrick Jane. You're the most faithful man and husband I know." Lisbon said. "You were faithful to Angela for years all the years I knew you. I can't say about before."

"I was before that too. I certainly had opportunities to stray with traveling all the time. At that time she was my life, and now you're my life." Jane admitted looking at his wife, while Lisbon gave a smile at his confession of loyalty. "That's quite the compliment, Teresa, it's good to know. Castle looked like he was going to pop me in the nose when we came out of the conference room." Jane said amused at the writer's look of jealousy of knowing Jane was talking to his wife alone.

"What did you talk about with Beckett?" Lisbon asked again.

"Just breaking the ice with her. She was unsure of my ways like you said. And really, who is? She apologized for being hard on me." Jane confessed. He wasn't sure if he would get into Beckett's past regarding her mother since that seemed too personal.

"Oh, really? Are you going to make me feel guilty of not apologizing to you when I was hard on you for your crazy stunts and nto tell me your plans?" Lisbon responded.

"No, I deserved it probably most of the time." Jane said.

"I'm glad you're on better terms with her." Lisbon said pulling on the street by the daycare.

They got out of the car and entered the daycare. Linda instantly came up to them. "You're here for your little girl. She's such a happy baby. She's been a delight."

"Yes, she is." Jane grinned.

"Molly, could you get Lisby Michelle Jane?" Linda asked a younger red hair woman with freckles in her 20s and headed towards a rack with diaper bags for babies and grabbed the green bag and then headed to the playpens with babies. She carefully picked up Lisby and Lisbon took the diaper bag. "Who wants her? Mommy or Daddy?" Molly noticing that Jane and Lisbon followed her.

"Oh, you better give her to Daddy." Lisbon noticed Jane being anxious for his little girl.

"Here you go, Mr. Jane." Molly handed the baby to Jane who smiled instantly at the baby with her smiling a gigantic smile to her father.

"Hello, honey, I missed you." Jane took his little girl and held her tightly. Lisbon looked at her daughter, "Hi, Sweetie." The baby smiled at her mother as well.

Castle and Beckett left the office to head down to the exit of the building. They entered the elevator.

"Castle, were you really that jealous of me talking to Jane?" Beckett looked at her husband.

"It's just whenever I see you come from a room with another man, I can't help it." Castle admitted.

"We're colleagues and I barely know him. I was simply apologizing to him for being judgemental of him." Beckett reassured. "He's a happily married man with a child."

"What did you talk about? It was more than just you apologizing." Castle asked.

"It's not necessisarily your business." Beckett said. She didn't know if Jane would want her to share anything about his tragedy.

"What about being honest?" Castle asked.

"I'm sure you'll eventually find do know I love you." Beckett said.

"I know. I just get worried." Castle admitted.

"You think I would go off with a guy I just met yesterday who I barely know, who I was unsure of and go off on a tryst in an office in the same building as his wife?" Beckett stared frustrated at Castle.

"You do make a valid point." Castle realized feeling stupid at his assumption. "You're not that kind of woman."

"Yes, I do, because it sounds like fiction." Beckett reminded.

"What can I say? I have an overactive imagination. I'm a writer." Castle sheepishly said. "And when I see you come out of a room with another ruggedly handsome man I get worried and think the worst." Castle admitted.

"Castle, you don't need to worry. And besides I thought you and Jane are best friends. You certainly seemed buddy, buddy with him and daddy bonding with him yesterday and today." Beckett said.

"That's true. Yes, we were." Castle said.

"You can be buddies with him. He's not after me, so don't get jealous, Castle. He even said he has eyes for only his wife, so relax." Beckett reassured. "All he talked to me about was about how he works. That's it."

"I'm sorry, Kate. I believe you." Castle said.

Castle and Beckett walked along to the car to the rental car provided for them. "I noticed a brochure for that wax museum of celebrities." Castle said.

"What about it?" Beckett said.

"Wouldn' it be cool if they asked me to pose for them." Castle said grinning.

"Aren't you waxy enough as it is?" Beckett teased referring to Castle's hair.

"You don't think I should be remembered." Castle noted.

"Isn't copies of your books enough and the incredible work you've done for the 12th precinct enough?" Beckett notioned.

"Sure, but me in wax would be cool too." Castle grinned.

"Those things are creepy." Beckett said.

"They look so real. That would save me of trouble of posing for pictures all the time when someone recognizes me."Castle said.

"I think one of you is enough as it is." Beckett said. "I'm not sure I want to see you in wax."

"You could be one with me." Castle grinned.

"I think I'm fine. I doubt anyone wants to see a cop in wax." Beckett refused.

"Unless she's the cop who inspired Nikki Heat." Castle grinned. "Huh, huh."

"Let's go eat." Beckett said.

After getting back to the hotel Castle decided he would call his mother and see how she and Alexis were doing. He had talked to Alexis earlier that day and his mother earlier that morning. "Hello, mother."

"Richard, darling, how are you? I didn't think you would call so soon after we talked this morning. Any progress in your case? I know you can't share too much."

"Oh, some leads here and there. I'm calling you because I need to ask you for a favor." Castle said.

"Of, course, anything." Martha responded.

 **I had just been to Madame's Tussaud's Wax museum in San Francisco before I wrote about the wax museum part. It's silly, I know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Thanks for the followers and reviews I apprciate it very much. Some excitement is coming in the next couple of chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own either show**

The next morning, Jane and Lisbon hurriedly packed a bag to bring with them on the trip to Corpus Christi. They wouldn't need much since it wasn't a trip for pleasure but for work. The one that required the most was the baby. "I'll take the playpen and stroller and her stuff with me."

"I'll need the diaper bag." Lisbon said trying to fit as many diapers in the bag she thought would be needed. She also stuck in an extra outfit in case of an accident. "I wish there was someone that could take her. My brothers would but they are all far and it's last minute, there's no way they could be here. What is everyone going to think when there's a baby with us?"

"It'll be fine. Most of the people investigating this case is our team and Beckett's team. They know we have a baby and Beckett is fine now."

"Who's going to watch her while we work? I just wish this investigation stayed in Austin." Lisbon said exasperated and frustrated. She never thought coming back to work they would have an out of town case requiring them to travel and stay overnight. They hadn't discussed how to deal with the baby in that situation. The daycare was fine while in town but getting back for her would be near impossible. They'd just have to take her.

"If Cho didn't need me so much I was fine with staying home with her. We'll make the work trip work with us. I wouldn't have to go to the interviews." Jane said.

"So, you and Castle are taking the Airstream? I'll take the baby with me." Lisbon said.

"Yes. Who's going with you besides Beckett?" Jane asked.

"Beckett's two guys, Ryan and Esposito." Lisbon answered.

Jane and Lisbon drove separately to the FBI headquarters. They let the daycare know the baby wouldn't be in because it was an out of town case and didn't know when they'd come back and have to stay overnight. They met the rest of the team including 12th precinct in the parking lot. They quickly put in the car seat in the FBI vehicle and strapped the baby in.

Castle excitedly went over to the Airstream. "This is our ride!"

"Yes." Jane grinned from the driver's seat. "I have all the baby equipment in the back, cause I'm sure your guys would _love_ to be buried in the back with all that."

Castle opened the door and entered and plopped in the passenger seat and strapped his seatbelt."Ryan's used to it with his little girl. He probably wouldn't mind. Babies take a lot of stuff. I do remember." Castle remarked.

"That they do." Jane answered.

"I remember looking at baby Alexis, how does someone so small require so much?" Castle remembered and turned to see the stroller playpen, bag of toys and blankets, and a bag of clothes along with Jane and Lisbon's luggage. He turned to Jane. "Why exactly did you want an Airstream? I imagine the FBI could've given you any vehicle?"

"Oh, at the time asked for it,it was to be a vehicle and an office in one. My dad promised a new trailer when I was a teenager, and well, that didn't happen." Jane explained.

"So, reliving your childhood in a way." Castle noted.

"You're okay from yesterday." Jane remembered Castle's jealousy of him talking to Beckett.

"I came with you today. I'm sorry. I'm okay. I do get jealous sometimes." Castle said. "Beckett said you were just talking, making amends."

Jane wasn't sure if Beckett shared his past to Castle. It didn't appear so, as most people always gave him awkward sympathy and he hardly liked that. They tried to know what it was like but nothing could compare to the pain he felt. Jane sighed. He might as well tell the author about his past, he'd probably find out about it eventually and it would be much better to find out from him. He felt a tinge of jealousy when Castle talked about his daughter yesterday that he could share with her accomplishments at becoming an adult he never would have with Charlotte. Again it was ridiculous to think that way because he would have it. "I'm jealous of you."

"Why would you be? Don't worry, I'm not after your wife." Castle said guessing what Jane was jealous of about him.

Jane laughed at that thought. "I"m not worried about that." Jane said. "I'm jealous because you have a grown daughter, I know I shouldn't." Jane admitted. There he said it.

"Your daughter will be grown soon enough. Appreciate her when she's young." Castle said wondering about Jane's admission.

"I had a previous daughter, she would be 18 now if she lived." Jane admitted sadly.

"Oh." Castle said. Now it made sense why Jane hesitated the other day about his daughter being his first child. He had a child who died under what circumstances he can only imagine. Possibly sickness. Accident. Of course he did say he was jealous of his grown daughter. So, obviously Jane's daughter never made it past being a young child. He wanted to be careful when he asked about what happened. He decided to take the chance and ask the question. "Um.. what happened?"

Jane decided to reveal the reason. He could tell Castle was going through thoughts on how to ask about Charlotte's death. He sighed. "She was murdered a long time ago when she was six years old along with my first wife by a serial killer named Red John. That's why I quit being a psychic.I said something on TV that crossed him and he punished me. " Jane explained carefully sadly. "He's also the reason I worked with Lisbon and Cho. I wanted to catch him so I spent hours on that case until we found him." Jane explained with guarded emotion. He wasn't going into the rest of the story with him murdering Thomas McAllister and working for the FBI.

Castle didn't know how to react to this sudden revelation of the FBI consultant. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to find your family murdered. It must have been a terrible burden to feel the guilt of feeling he was to blame. He didn't know how to sympathize. He never had anyone lost that way before. It would be easier with an illness, at least you'd have time to say goodbye, though it wouldn't be any easier. He realized that following the cops around writing a book seemed trivial and unimportant with Jane's reason was to find his family's killer. He only did it for the fun of it, and Jane had more an important purpose.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine losing a child. Or even a wife. I know whatever I say won't make anything better. From my experience from telling the families just saying sorry doesn't always help." Castle said.

"I've gone through enough emotions with the tragedy. I've finally found my peace with Teresa and our daughter. It was a long road for me to move on. That's why it took so long for us to be together and also because of Red John." Jane admitted.

"The first X killer victim was Alexis' age and it was difficult for me and I don't know how I coud deal with anything happening to her. Alexis was kidnapped one time and it was the worst feeling to think she could possibly be dead. It was very traumatic for me. " Castle confessed. It was true he couldn't handle it. When she was kidnappped he felt like losing part of himself in a way. Yes, it was true Beckett held his heart too, but Alexis had his heart the moment she was born. He imagined too many scenarios that time finding her dead and he had to get to her when they found she was in Paris. He couldn't just stay behind. His little girl meant too much to him to just sit around while the cops were doing their thing.

"I imagine what you must have felt awful feeling of being lost." Jane realized after Castle revealed his daughter being kidnapped. "I understand what you mean by appreciating my daughter. I'm not taking for granted the life I have now. I have a second chance now and I'm not ruining it. I took my life for granted then letting limelight and fame blind me. I didn't nearly spend as much time as I should with Charlotte since I traveled too much though she knew I loved her." Jane explained. "I'm sorry. I don't mean anything against you."

"No offense taken, you have a good point. I get caught up with my fame at times as you may have noticed but I make sure to appreciate family ahead of my celebrity status. They mean more to me than the fame does and of course that includes Kate." Castle admitted. "I enjoy my daughter and mother. I couldn't do anything without them and they're really my sanity and reality check and of course Beckett keeps me grounded. Before I met her, I wasn't the best person with picking the wrong women obviously my ex-wives prove that point. Also I wasn't the best person and I'm still not perfect, but I've improved." Castle said.

"Lisbon has influenced me to be a better person. As much as how bad it sounds, the tragedy helped me realize I needed to change." Jane admitted.

Beckett and Lisbon entered the car with Beckett in the driver's seat and Lisbon in the front passenger while baby Lisby Michelle strapped in the carseat facing the back behind Lisbon. Esposito got seated in the very back and Ryan in the seat next to the baby. After getting down the road a few miles, the laughter of the baby sounded. "Yo, this baby keeps laughing at me. I'm not doing anything to make her laugh." Esposito noted.

"Well, Esposito, you are pretty funny looking." Ryan teased turning to look at Esposito. Then he faced the baby who was still giggly. "He is, isn't he." Ryan spoke to the baby in baby talk. "You're such a cutie."

"I'm not." Esposito said. "Hey, stop laughing at me." He looked at the baby but in a teasing matter laughing. "I suppose you are pretty cute."

"Yes, you are." Ryan baby talked. "This is your first murder investigation." Ryan said to the baby.

"I doubt you'd find that in a list of baby firsts." Esposito laughed.

Lisbon laughed at that thought. She supposed that was true, she hadn't been with them on an investigation. Jane had been with her the entire time.

"Guys, stop being cute." Beckett said teasingly.

Lisbon turned around and smiled."She does that all the time."

"She's a pretty calm baby." Beckett smiled.

"Yes, she is most of the time, though when she needs something when she cries, she cries. I apologize for that in advance." Lisbon confessed.

"I'm sorry about this case. I didn't expect it to go out of territory. I know this is hard to bring her along." Beckett said.

"I hope it's not an inconvenience for you having her." Lisbon said.

"Oh, no. I've dealt with grown up child Castle for years. This is a walk in the park." Beckett smirked.

"Except you probably didn't have change his diaper." Lisbon smirked.

A few minutes later going down the road, "Yeah, I think she needs her diaper changed." Ryan said.

Beckett pulled into a gas station while Lisbon took the baby to the bathroom. Everyone used the facilities while they were there and Ryan and Esposito grabbed some snacks and drinks.

They continued on . Lisbon heard the guys talking to the baby and playing games with her. "Peek a boo." She noticed the guys putting their hands up and down and the baby giggling. They even resorted to making funny faces. "It looks like your guys keeping her entertained." Lisbon noted.

"More like she's entertaining them." Beckett grinned. "We had a case once where we found a baby at a crime scene and we had to keep-, more like Castle kept the baby entertained until we found his parents. It was a delight seeing him with a baby. He was very good with him and I could then imagine what he was like with Alexis as a baby."

"During the years in cases there were some where we saw children of victims and Jane connected to the children many times. He has always been great with children and loved seeing him with them. I love him as a father." Lisbon admitted.

"I have to admit that's one of the reasons I was attracted to Castle. Because he loved his daughter." Beckett smiled.

Finally, after a couple hours, they arrived in Corpus Christi at the hotel. Lisbon noticed the Airstream and Cho's car. Stopping for diaper changes ad restroom breaks slowed them down and caused them to be behind, but Beckett didn't mind that she said. The guys and Becket got out while Lisbon grabbed the carseat with the baby and the diaper bag. As soon as she entered the hotel in the lobby Jane greeted her with a kiss. "Hello, dear." Jane said. "Hello, little girl." He said to his daughter. "Did you do okay with traveling?"

"Yes, she was fine. Ryan and Esposito kept her busy." Lisbon said looking towards Beckett's guys. Cho gathered everyone in a conference room with a large table. Beckett and Cho took the two middle seats with Castle sitting by her and Jane and Lisbon sat across from them with Ryan and Esposito sitting by them along with Wylie and Tork, who had traveled with Cho. Standing in front of the room was a Corpus Christi cop with graying hair and a moustache who didn't look all that pleased they were there. "My name is Officer Douglas Ladd. I was the cop that came to the crime scene and CSU had me call the FBI working on this case to work with us. I don't think any of you people need to be here." Looking at the NYPD team and the FBI agents. "Why's New York here anyway? This isn't your jurisdiction. And not your case."

"It is our case, sir. We've been investigating these murders for a month in New York and we were invited here by Agent Cho and given permission to work here." Beckett said annoyed and tersely. "I'm sorry for the inconvience."

"Fine, let's get this briefing over with., Detective." Officer Ladd said tensely not happy with the situation.

"We only did what was told of us." Beckett said. She introduced her team.

"Who are you? You don't look like a cop." Officer Ladd asked Castle.

"I'm the writer." Castle grinned. "I help with them."

"Why's a writer here?" Ladd said.

"It's a long story." Beckett responded annoyed again.

Cho stood up and decided to start so there couldn't be anymore tension. He didn't like this cop not wanting to cooperate with the team he was working with on the case.

Jane could sense the tension Beckett was feeling with someone stepping on her toes with her investigation and felt sorry for her. He always knew Lisbon never liked it when the cops they had to work with wouldn't be cooperative.

"Marie Gold was murdered the night before in her home before last in the same manner as Samantha Jenson with an X across her body. We know it's the same killer. Why he changed locations again, we don't know?" Cho said.

"Did she happen to be a writer?" Castle asked. " The last ones were writers. We think he's killing people from a certain writing group."

"Yes, we talked to the restaurant owner yesterday and he said the Sunshine writing group meets there once a week." Ryan noted. "Samantha was involved."

The cop looked confused. "As a matter of fact, yes." Officer Ladd said. "Of poetry."

"The writing group wrote poetry." Esposito noted.

Soon after Esposito spoke, Lisby started crying in her carseat. Lisbon right away picked her up. Why did she have to cry now? In the middle of a briefing. She didn't know how the officer would react. She knew the teams were okay. She tried to calm her. "Shh... It's okay, honey, Mommy has you." The teams didn't react too much. Jane looked at his daughter concerned.

"Excuse me, this is an investigation briefing, not a daycare. What's a baby doing here?" Officer Ladd said hearing and looking at the baby annoyed. The NYPD team and FBI agents didn't respond.

"Well, she's here." Cho said seriously.

"My daughter can be here." Jane said glaring at the complaining police officer.

"I'm sorry, sir, we couldn't find a sitter at the last minute." Lisbon apologized.

"This is ridiculous, how can anyone get anything done with a baby crying." Officer Ladd said annoyed.

Castle watched the exchange wanting to say something to the rude officer. Castle had sympathy for both Jane and Lisbon with this situation where at times he was forced to bring Alexis with him to meetings with publishers when he issued ideas for his next book. Alexis would cry at the most inconvenient times and the bigwigs would scold him for bringing his child telling him it wasn't a place for her. At times it became tough to find a sitter and his mother often had her own schedule of auditions which sometimes happened at the same time.

He didn't appreciate Officer Ladd's scolding his new colleagues and friends over their child. Luckily, Beckett and Cho were head hanchos here. He knew Beckett wouldn't let this man take over and Cho was their good friend who seemed to do anything for them that he knew.

"Teresa, you don't need to be sorry." Jane said. "He needs to be sorry." Jane pointed at Officer Ladd across the way. Jane started to get up getting more angry.

"Who are you to tell me that?" Officer Ladd asked getting mad. "You're that circus act the FBI has. Everything you got you had coming. I don't understand why Abbott didn't let you rot in jail."

Jane tensed up hearing and being reminded of his past. This officer didn't know the half of it.

"Jane, don't let him get to you." Lisbon reminded.

"You don't need to be that way, Officer Ladd." Castle decided to speak. "This couple is only doing what they have to do. Obviously, you're no family man." Lisbon gave a small smile at the writer defending them.

"You're walking on thin ice here." Cho stated giving the officer an icy glare. "These are my friends."

"If you're not going to cooperate with us on this investigation, we can't let you be involved. This is our case, whether or not jurisdiction says it." Beckett said looking towards her team and the FBI team. "And if you can't accept special circumstances, you can't be here." Beckett said going to where Lisbon was sitting holding the baby and smiling at the baby who still was fussy.

Martha Rodgers arrived at the hotel that Castle texted to her. She was ready to do her job. Of course, the hotel lobby was busy with guests trying to check in. She wanted to quickly get through the crowd to find her son. So, she prepared and put her hand in the air and pulling her suitcase. "Coming through, diva coming through." Martha said going through the crowd of the busy hotel. People looked at her strangely at the red headed woman in leopard suit and heels. She searched around the hotel and found a conference room that had people surrounding a large table looking like they were in some sort of shouting match. She saw her son and daughter in-law and their team instantly. She opened the door and entered causing everyone to look at the intruder coming in the door. She went by to where her son was and noticed another officer there.

"What is this side show now?" Officer Ladd said annoyed seeing Martha.

"My mother." Castle said embarrassed. Ryan and Esposito held back laughs. Beckett looked embarrassed and surprised. Wylie looked surprised. Cho didn't respond, just kept his normal expression. Jane held back a laugh too. Lisbon looked shocked.

"Darling, Richard, I'm here. Long flight though. And it's stifling here if I may say so." Martha fanned herself with her hand. "My son called me, Martha Rodgers at your service. And sir, I'm no side show. I'm the main attraction."

"Mother, we're in a middle of a briefing at least trying to be." Castle said staring at Officer Ladd.

"Yes, I see." Martha said.

"What are you doing here?" Officer Ladd asked annoyed.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. I'm the emergency babysitter. And where 's the lovely child I was sent to care for." Martha asked. Castle pointed across the table. Martha then strutted around the table by Jane and Lisbon and saw the baby.

Castle followed his mother. "Mother, this is Patrick and Teresa Jane." Castle introduced Jane and Lisbon. They both stood up.

"Hello, good to meet you." Jane said. "You flew all the way from New York?" Shaking Martha's hand.

"You look familiar." Martha said looking at Jane. "Never mind that. Let me see the baby." Martha said seeing Lisbon hold the baby. "Oh, isn't she a darling. You're such a little diva." Martha talked to the baby.

"You're going to babysit for us." Lisbon said. Did Castle call his mother for that reason?

"Richard said you needed some help last night. He booked me a ticket to Corpus Christi and here I am." Martha grinned.

"We appreciate it." Lisbon smiled.

"Your mother's quite the character." Jane said to Castle. "Not what I imagined."

"Oh, yes indeed. She's never what people imagine. She's not your knitting and domestic plain mother and she's quite overwhelming at times as you just saw." Castle said laughing.

"I'm an actress. Now I'll take this little girl off your hands so you can get back to work to whatever murder you're trying to solve." Martha said. Lisbon handed Lisby Michelle to Martha and then the diaper bag. "Oh, she needs changed. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you again." Lisbon said.

Martha walked out and everyone stared and wondered what just happened. Beckett smiled at her mother in law who came to her son when he asked her. She hadn't realized he called her about getting his mother here. She smiled at the sweet gesture he did for Jane and Lisbon relieving them over their worry over their daughter's whereabouts during the case. Castle sometimes did gestures that melted her heart that made her love him more. They usually weren't the grand expensive ones, though booking a plane ticket for his mother require expense but it was the idea he was doing something nice for people they just met and it made her trivial argument with Lisbon about her husband seem so ridiculous.

Jane turned to Castle. "Thank you. That really will relieve Teresa's worry. Well, our worry."

"No problem. Don't worry my mother's reliable with caring for a child. She raised me and I turned out fine, tehnically speaking. And she helped with Alexis." Castle said.

"I trust her." Jane said.

"Let's continue on, despite our interruption." Cho continued giving off a small smile. "Marie Gold was murdered the night before in her home with an X sliced across her body. We think it is the same killer that killed in New York and just recently in Austin. We will work on finding this killer." Cho explained. Officer Ladd listened still annoyed with the teams that were there and the baby and Martha's interruptions but he kept his mouth shut.

After finishing the briefing, Cho and Beckett gave the assignments to the teams.

"I'm sorry about the baby." Lisbon apologized going up to Cho.

"Lisbon, there's no need to apologize. Do you think I mind any interruption after spending years with Jane interruping interrogations?" Cho asked looking at his former boss and Jane talking to Castle and his team.

"True, now you're getting interruptions by Jane's child." Lisbon smirked.

"It's a pleasure." Cho smiled.

"Thank you for not minding." Lisbon said smiling at her friend leaving to go to speak to Beckett as she noticed Castle on his way.

Castle came up to Cho. "I'm so sorry about my mother bursting in like that. I thought she'd wait in the lobby when she arrived."

"Like I told Lisbon, I'm used to Jane's interruptions in interrogations. I'm used to it."

"I'm glad you're not too upset. Well, my mother loves to make an entrance." Castle grinned.

"But you love my interruptions." Jane said coming up to Cho. "Hey, Cho."

"Hey, Jane. Somebody must have learned something from you." Cho said teasing but still in with his plain expression.

"Sorry." Jane said.

"It's fine." Cho said.

The group left to go back to the lobby, since they hadn't had a chance to unpack or check in. Cho immediately went to the front desk to check in and retrieve room keys.

Jane and Lisbon wandered over to the lobby area as they saw Martha Rodgers sitting on the couch holding Lisby, who was sleeping soundly. "Oh, hello, dears, she's such a darling."

"Thank you, Martha for swooping in to the rescue." Jane said chuckling remembering her entrance.

"It wasn't really a problem. I loved taking care of her." Martha smiled looking at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"So, you're going to stay here to watch her?" Lisbon asked. "Thank you."

"Richard said you'd be interviewing victims' families and canvassing. So, yes, of course I'm going to stick around." Martha said.

"Hello, Mother, everything okay?" Castle said strutting up to Martha and the couple.

"Of, course, darling." Martha smiled.

"Oh, I got your room keys. Cho gave them to me to give you." Castle said to Jane and Lisbon holding onto an envelope.

"Thank you very much." Lisbon said grabbing the envelope with the keycards.

"Hello, Lisby. My mother didn't influence you, did she?" Castle looked. "Hey, would you mind if I hold her. She's so cute."

"Of course, you can." Jane grinned.

Martha got up from the couch and Lisby woke up smiling and hand her to Castle. "Hello, did you have a nice nap? You're so cute, how could that mean cop not like you?" Castle said holding Lisby up who was giggling and babbling. "Are you talking to me?"

"I have to agree with you on that." Jane grinned. Lisbon smiled at the sight of the author holding the baby.

Beckett came up to the group."We need to find Sabrina."

"Hey, Beckett, you want to hold this adorable little girl." Castle said grinning holding Lisby.

"I'm fine." Beckett said. "I'll enjoy you holding her."

"Sorry, Kate's a little baby shy." Castle said "She likes you, little girl. She can't handle your cuteness."

"It's okay." Lisbon said.

"We have to grab our stuff." Jane said.

Jane grabbed the baby equipment and their luggage out of the Airstream and he and Lisbon went to the room. Getting settled in the room they prepared to go out to interview Sabrina Mackson, whom they discovered was staying at another local hotel. Martha came by the room to care for the baby.

Jane and Lisbon met downstairs Beckett and Castle and they traveled to the motel and knocked on the door. The door opened and a woman with purple hair appeared. "What's goin' on?"

"My name is Kate Beckett from the NYPD." Beckett said showing her badge.

"Richard Castle. I'm with her." Castle pointed to his wife.

"Teresa Lisbon. FBI." Lisbon pulled out her badge.

"Patrick Jane. And I'm with her." Jane pointed to Lisbon. "Are you Sabrina Mackson?"

"Yes, I am. What exactly are you here for?" Sabrina asked sarcastically. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Were you aware your friend Samantha was murdered?" Beckett said.

"Yes, I was, I'm horrified it happened. I don't understand why anyone would kill her. Everyone liked her." Sabrina said sadly. "I guess you can come in. Not much chair space though." She said looking at the room with one chair and one queen bed.

Jane took a seat on the bed while Lisbon kept standing along with Beckett. Castle decided to join him on the bed and Sabrina took a seat in the chair noticing the consultants, agent and detective not taking the chair.

"What exactly are you here for?" Sabrina looked toward Castle and then Beckett. "I just came from New York."

"We are here because of similar murders to Samantha's case in New York. What were you doing in New York?" Beckett questioned.

"I had a meeting with the book store owner. We were looking at new books to sell at the book store." Sabrina explained.

"Did you come across any of mine, huh?" Castle asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh, that's who you are." Sabrina realized. "You're the mystery writer. We get a few customers buying your books."

"Ooh, good." Castle said excitedly.

"Anyway, according to Amy you and Samantha were in a relationship." Lisbon said trying to get back on track.

"Yes, we've been seeing each other for a few months. We met when she came to the Sunshine writers. I started the group, well at least in Austin." Sabrina explained. "I know there're other groups in New York." Sabrina said.

"What are you doing in Corpus Christi?" Beckett asked.

"My family lives here. This is where I'm originally from. I'm visiting them." Sabrina answered.

"So, you came here instead of staying in Austin?" Castle asked.

"I thought about it, but I can't be involved with funeral stuff. I'm not really welcomed. Her mother doesn't approve of her lifestyle. With us." Sabrina said snidely. "I didn't want to cause commotion with the Jensons. I have a temper, it was best I stayed away."

"You are aware of her contentious relationship with her mother." Jane blurted.

"Yes, of course I am." Sabrina answered.

"Did you kill Samantha!" Jane blurted.

"No, of course not." Sabrina exclaimed.

"It has come to our attention another murder like Samantha's happened a couple days ago." Beckett said. "Know anything about that?" Beckett looked sternly towards Sabrina her eyebrows arched.

"Are you accusing me of killing my girlfriend!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"It's strange that you leave to go to New York and come to Corpus Christi after you come back to Austin." Beckett noted seriously.

"I would never kill anybody. I don't believe in that at all." Sabrina answered.

Jane observed the woman talking. "She's telling the truth." Beckett and Castle looked surprised.

"Then,do you recognize this woman?" Lisbon took out the crime scene photo of Marie Gold.

"Yes, I know her. She comes to the writing group to meet us in Austin." Sabrina said. "She was friendly. I didn't know her that well."

"So, your writing group, what do you talk about?" Castle asked.

"We write poetry. Each week we bring a new poem which we've written and read to the group. We discuss the meaning of it and then make suggestions for next time. Sometimes we even discuss the books we've been reading." Sabrina explained. Then she had look of remembrance. "There was one woman that wrote a lot of dark poetry. She didn't really like Samantha and me I could tell when we walked in together holding hands. Though Samantha didn't seem too comfortable with public displays, since she knew her mother disapproved. The woman never said so much but I could tell with the looks she gave us. She never was a fan of anybody in the group and we weren't a fan of her. I suppose we put up with her anyway." Sabrina finished.

"What was her name?" Castle asked.

"Oh, Visalia Moore. I never heard such a name. She was pretty gothic with black hair, spiked bracelet black everything except her skin. She wouldn't wear our clothes." Sabrina pointed to her Bohemian essemble of a sash around her head and peasant shirt and striped skirt. "It quite surprised me she wouldn't accept us, considering she's not a conformist either with her looks. We have people from different backgrounds."

"Thank you for your information." Beckett said. "We may have to ask further questions at a later point."

"And I apologize for the outburst. It's standard for us law enforcement to ask." Jane said getting off the bed going up to Sabrina.

"It's good to know that writers can get together once in a while and discuss the love of writing. I love the idea of a group, though it's unfortunate somebody doesn't like us." Castle said coming up as well.

"Thanks for your investigation of trying to find Samantha's killer. I really hope you do. I loved her so much." Sabrina said with tears.

 **This is the end of the chapters I had finished before I put the story up. I'm working on the next few now. I'm aiming to have at least ten.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **This story has become very AU because Beckett's not the captain and Gates is still there in my story. It's already that way with it being a crossover. Thanks for reviews and follows. I appreciate it.**

 **It's been hard watching Castle with what's going on with Beckett in the new season. I'm not liking her that well so far but hopefully it'll change.**

 **Disclaimer:Neither show is mine.**

The next day the quartet got ready to interview Marie Gold's family. Martha right away came over and started her job as babysitter for the baby.

The four stood outside Marie Gold's door. Beckett knocked on the door. A tear streaked black curly haired woman answered. "May I help you? I'm not interested in whatever you're selling. We're grieving."

"Don't worry we're not selling you anything you potentially don't need." Jane said.

"Those ladies aren't using their lovely giles to make you buy anything." Castle said pointing to Lisbon and Beckett who in turn both rolled their eyes at the comment.

"I'm Detective Beckett from the NYPD and this is my consultant Richard Castle." Beckett said pointing to Castle and showing her badge. We want to ask you a few questions regarding Marie Gold."

"I'm the writer." Castle said.

"I'm Agent Lisbon of the FBI in Austin." Lisbon held up her badge.

"Patrick Jane. Consultant for the FBI."

"You found who killed her?" The woman asked. "I'm her mother and want to know. Beverly Gold."

She led them into a living room with a Bohemian style area. "Sorry about the bright colors, Marie started becoming obsessed with this type of décor. Not really my taste."

A young woman was playing with a young boy close to five with some cars and in a playpen were two babies around six months old.

"No, we didn't." Lisbon said taking a seat on the couch. Beckett and Castle joined her. Jane walked by the playpen and the little boy.

"Didn't this person realize her children need their mother." Beverly said looking towards the children.

"They're beautiful children." Jane said to the girl watching knealt down and looked at the children.

"Cody here is five and Amanda and Amelia are six months old." The younger woman with light brown hair said. "I'm Britney, Marie's sister."

"Amanda and Amelia are the same age as my daughter." Jane said bending down to look at the babies. "Hello, little girls."

"We want to ask a few questions." Beckett said. "Where was Marie the night she was killed?"

"Well, she was here most of the night though she went to the grocery store to get milk for us and formula for the babies. She always went at night ever since they were born. Sometimes she got upset when people judged her using formula instead of breastfeeding. She couldn't do it, she had trouble. I told her it shouldn't matter and it was ridiculous she went at night. She should've gone during the day. After all, they're her children. Apparently some of her coworkers made her feel guilty and she'd see them when she went during the day."

"Do you recall the names of her coworkers?" Beckett asked. "Where did she work?"

"She worked at Lily's, a dress shop in the mall. I don't know her coworkers. She didn't really do anything with them." Beverly admitted.

"Is the father of the children involved?" Lisbon asked. She remembered the judgemental glances when she and Jane went out with the baby and she'd get out the bottle of formula. She decided not to breastfeed because it wasn't practical with being an FBI agent and she wanted Jane to feed the baby. When Jane noticed the looks of disdain he'd read the people like a book and annoyed them. Having a mentalist for a husband proved very useful in situations like that.

"No, he left when she was pregnant with the twins. He's a no good scumbag." Beverly said.

"What's his name?" Beckett asked.

"Joe Collins. He never was very nice to me. I don't know where he went. I know it was out of town." Beverly admitted.

"We learned from a Sabrina Mackson, Marie would go to Austin once a week to a writer's group." Castle noted.

"Yes, I do recall her going to Austin for the reason. Actually, that's when she decided to redecorate her house. Her sister, Britney and I moved in with her after the twins were born. We knew she couldn't possibly take care of her son and the twins all by herself."

"We noticed that with the other victims and that they changed their clothes and furniture." Beckett added. "We've had several in New York the last few months."

"She loved writing and sometimes she let out frustration of her life in it." Beverly said. "I just don't understand why anybody would kill her."

"We don't either. Writers are needed in this society. We'll do our very best to find her killer." Castle said.

After visiting with Marie's family, Jane announced. "We need to look at the body."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Jane?" Lisbon aksed Jane knowing he could be affected. Sure, she knew he had seen many bodies from working with them, but a new serial killer might bring him back old, painful memories of his first family's murder.

"I never saw Samantha's in person. I might get a clue if I look closely." Jane said.

"We'll have to call Officer Ladd about that." Beckett reminded reluctantly.

"Oh, _him_." Jane responded in contempt remembering the officer complaining about Lisby being in the room.

"The non-family man." Castle remarked.

"If you want to see the body that's what we'll have to do." Lisbon said.

Beckett raised her phone up. "Officer Ladd, we would like access to the morgue."

They arrived at the morgue. Luckily, the body hadn't been ready for the visitation and funeral arrangements. The next day it would go to the funeral home to get prepared for the memorial set up by the family. The mortician greeted the agent, cop and consultants. "You're wanting to see Marie Gold."

"Yes." Castle answered.

The mortician pulled out the body still marked with the X. "It'll be a challenge to make her presentable for the funeral with that scarring."

The quartet looked around the body.

"It's not right those children are without their mother." Jane said look sadly.

"I know. It's so wrong." Castle responded.

"Jane, what do you see?" Lisbon asked.

"These cuts are similar to Red John." Jane said sadly. "Except the MO's different."

Beckett examined the body too. "Really? I did research about him. He had the bloody face."

"Yes." Jane answered. "But this killer puts his sign right on the body. "

"What do you think, Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"She knew the killer. All of them had some sort of a encounter with him. She smells like pine cologne and whiskey. She's not the one who drank it." Jane said.

"You got that by smelling her?" Castle asked.

A few minutes later they left the morgue and headed on their way. They had Wylie at the hotel who stayed in a room with the computer google the type of cologne they smelled. It ended up being an expensive brand. They would check that out tomorrow.

That evening after returning from interviewing Marie Gold's relatives, the quartet returned to the hotel earlier than expected. Jane and Lisbon came in their room along with Castle and Beckett and seeing Martha making faces at the baby on the bed.

"She's been up all day and she's been a little cranky."

"We apologize for having you come this far. We didn't expect anybody to do that." Lisbon said.

"No need to apologize, she's been a delight." Martha said as she picked up Lisby Michelle and handed her to Lisbon.

The baby cried immediately after being moved. "I'm sorry, honey, we were gone." Lisbon responded. "What's wrong, sweetie, it's Mommy. You know me. Are you hungry? Do you want Daddy?"

"Being in a different environment may confuse her." Jane said observing his daughter. "She's realizing it now. Princess, we're back." He took her but still she cried. "Mommy's not singing her bad song."

Lisbon glared at him. "It's not that bad."

"May I ask what song?" Castle said curious.

"Livin on a Prayer." Jane answered trying to settle Lisby down.

"Not one I expect to be sung as a lullaby." Castle admitted chuckling.

"I sang it to my brothers and they liked it." Lisbon reminded. Was Jane ever going to stop teasing her about the song?

"Oh, dear, I did notice a little white tooth coming in her mouth." Martha said.

"Yes, she is starting to teethe and we forgot her teething ring. It's never been too bad." Lisbon remembered.

"I'll get ice." Castle offered. "Yes, you just getting teeth in. It hurts." Castle spoke to the baby cutefully. The baby looked at him and held out her hands.

Castle carried baby along with a washcloth and the ice bag. "We'll get your mouth all feeling better. Then you can let your mommy and daddy feel better." He walked to the ice machine down the hall. "This will be a challenge. Here hold the cloth." Lisby looked at the cloth and grabbed it with her little hands. He heard footsteps behind him, but figured it was another guest coming to get ice. In an instant darkness, came over him.

Meanwhile, back in the room. "It looks like we may have a stowaway in our luggage." Beckett smiled. "Castle certainly likes babies."

"It's good for her to be with other people." Lisbon said.

"Thought about little Castles if you don't mind me asking?" Jane said.

"We've talked about it, yes, we want a baby. Castle already has a grown daughter." Beckett admitted. "So, I don't know."

"Teresa and I didn't talk about it. She just happened but we love her dearly." Jane admitted. Lisbon looked at him seriously not wanting to go into their private life.

"I realize it happens when you're not trying." Beckett admitted.

A few minutes later Castle and the baby didn't come back. Beckett was starting to get worried as well as Jane and Lisbon. "He's taking a long time. I know it's a challenge to carry a baby and get ice. It's been too long."

Jane instantly went to panic attack at the thought his daughter was missing. This can't be happening. He couldn't lose another child. Lisbon tried to calm him. "Patrick, I'm sure she's fine. Castle just is wandering around the hotel for some reason."

"He was just getting ice. He's done this before, I wouldn't think he would wander off with the baby." Beckett said. "I'll go look."

"I'm going with you." Jane said.

"Jane, you shouldn't as you're going to get too worked up." Lisbon put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I need to look for her." Jane said. "Teresa, how can you be so calm."

" I'm worried too. Fine go with Beckett. I want to stay here in case Castle comes back to the room." Lisbon said

Beckett and Jane scowered through the hallway and to the ice machine where Castle was headed. They saw ice scattered on the floor and the washcloth he brought with him and in the corner by the ice machine Jane noticed a small paper. He picked it up trying to keep calm and read the words "Tyger Tyger following the rest of the lines of the poem. This couldn't be. They got all the Blake members unless his fake list proved true after all. He couldn't think. His daughter was kidnapped. He needed to find her.

"Oh my God, the Blake association. This can't be! We got everybody." Jane said as he panicked as he started rushing to the elevator nearby. "No, no. I knew I didn't want to be involved with another serial killer."

"Jane, we'll find her." Beckett said. "What is that you found?" Beckett said taking the paper from Jane's shaking hands.

"The Blake Association's signature card." Jane said shakily pushing the down button. Beckett followed Jane. She knew she couldn't stop him from searching for his daughter. She knew very well what panicked parents did when their children went missing. This was Castle rushing off to Paris to find and rescue Alexis except this time Jane's child was an infant which made the search even more urgent. And the fact he already lost one daughter to a serial killer, she knew he didn't want to lose another one. It relieved her a little that Castle was with her. She worried over Castle of course. They stopped at the floor below of the three story building and searched. She realized she couldn't always keep up with a desperate Jane knocking on doors asking about a baby and a man being held hostage. Of course some of the rooms were empty. They searched the first floor and he did the same thing. She decided while he was knocking on the doors, she went to the front desk. "Excuse me, I'm Detective Kate Beckett, did you see this man with a baby." Beckett took out a photograph of her and Castle. "They might've been with someone else."

"Detective we haven't seen that man here." The desk clerk answered.

She then decided to call Officer Ladd. "Officer Ladd, we need an Amber Alert issued. A child's missing."

"Yes, Detective." Officer Ladd responded. She gave him the details and explained it could be related to the serial killer case and that her husband was missing as well.

Beckett managed to find Jane. She was relieved he didn't venture further past the hotel surroundings. Lisbon had mentioned Jane had a tendency to take off without telling anybody where he was going. "Nobody's seen them." Jane said panicking even more going into a full fledged panic attack and tears were forming in his eyes. He hit the wall with his hands, people taking notice. She needed to get him to his wife. She led him carefully to the elevator. He wasn't doing well, she knew that. "Come on, Jane. Let's see Lisbon"

They arrived at the third floor and Beckett knocked on the door. Lisbon opened. "Did you find them?"

"No, I believe they've been kidnapped." Beckett said.

 **Don't worry the baby will be fine. I had planned on having Castle kidnapped, but my imagination took another turn and added the baby with him and Jane being panicked.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer: Don't Own Either show**

Castle woke up realizing he was in a chair tied with plastic ties that were making his hands sore. _Great, kidnapped again._ Just what he wanted. He already worried Beckett to death with his two month disappearance before their grand wedding. After they discovered him, it took a little bit for them to get on their feet again and finally they just used a justice of peace at the Hamptons instead of the fancy wedding they originally planned. He looked around the place and realized he was in a old warehouse. Seriously? Couldn't kidnappers be more creative than an old warehouse? And tying up the hostage in a chair? Really? What could they possibly want with him this time? Most of the time he and Beckett were together when kidnapping was involved. Then he remembered the baby? Where was Jane and Lisbon's baby? Last thing he remembered he was holding her by the ice machine. Why didn't he just go alone to get ice? He didn't have to take the baby. Then she wouldn't be in danger. Jane and Lisbon would be worried sick over their child. A man in a dark clothes made his way towards him.

"Well, Mr. Castle, I have you here. Jones did very well." The man said.

"Why am I?" Castle stared at him.

"You're a writer, aren't you? I've been wanting to meet your acquaintance. Your books are quite thrilling. Too bad your muse wasn't with you. The baby sufficed." The creepy man said.

"Where is she? Don't you dare touch her!" Castle said seriously.

"She's being taken care of." The man said.

"I said where is she? I want to see her." Castle said again.

"I don't recall you having a new child? I don't remember reading in your biography of your recent book." The man said again.

"She's my new friends' baby from the FBI. They're be coming for her. I want to see her." Castle hissed.

"Jones, bring the child here." The man talked into a walkie talkie. "Who's child?"

"Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon." Castle answered. "They're be worried sick over her."

"Oh, yes, that's right. Patrick Jane killed my boss."

"What! You knew Red John. Jane just told me about him killing his family."

The man named Jones came in carrying Lisby Michelle who luckily looked unharmed but she was crying very hard. "How do you get her to stop crying?" Jones annoyed not holding her properly by holding her out.

"You're holding her wrong for one thing and she's teething. She needs coldness to soothe her." Castle sneered. "If you're going to hold us hostage, I'm taking charge of the baby. I don't trust your goon."

"Fine. You can take her." The man untied Castle's ties. Jones handed Castle Lisby Michelle.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm here. You don't have to be with the mean man." Castle glared at Jones.

"Yes, of course I know Red John. He's my inspiration." The man said."Oh, Jones get some ice in a washcloth for the baby." He looked to Jones.

"What do you have against writers?" Castle asked. "And get diapers." Castle looked to Jones.

"I have nothing against writers. They inspire me especially you." The man said.

"She'll need baby food and bottle and formula, a baby toy." Castle continued listing off baby needs.

"How much does a baby need?" Jones complained.

"Well, you should've thought it through when you decided to kidnap the baby with me." Castle reminded.

Meanwhile, in their room Lisbon was trying to keep Jane calm. He was practically catatonic and having a panic attack. She realized this must have been him when he found Angela and Charlotte dead. Then he was required to be in the mental institution. She wanted to make sure she didn't have to resort to it again. She knew at this moment she had to be the strong one in this relationship. As much as she was deathly worried about their daughter, she needed to keep calm and be in her cop mode.

"Jane, Beckett's team are already on the lookout. Wylie's been looking at the security footage from the hotel." Lisbon said.

"Remember, Castle's with her and he's going to makes sure nothing happens to her." Beckett reassured also.

Martha paced around the room. "Richard shouldn't have taken her with him." Martha worried. "It's better if he's the only one."

"You're not worried about your son?" Beckett asked.

"Of course I'm worried about my son but to have the baby kidnapped." Martha said.

"We couldn't have guessed someone taking them. It has to be the killer assuming it is." Beckett said. "Castle's a writer, he's after writers for some unknown reason."

"And our daughter got in the middle." Lisbon said. Jane still was not speaking.

"Teresa, can I speak to you." Beckett said. Lisbon left and walked over to Beckett. "We found a note." Beckett reached into her pocket and handed it to Lisbon. Lisbon read the poem quickly.

"Oh, my God, Blake Association. But we arrested the members."

"That's when Jane panicked." Beckett said. "And restlessly searched through the hotel and then he didn't say anything."

Martha heard his daughter in law and agent and came up to them. "I don't imagine this person would kill a child." Martha said.

"Actually, Martha, the leader of this organization, a serial killer, killed Jane's first child and wife." Lisbon confessed whispering. She looked over her shoulder seeing if Jane was going to get out of his depressed stupor. He hadn't uttered a word since he and Beckett returned. He just sat on the bed staring into space.

"Oh, dear, how awful." Martha said. "I can't imagine."

"I'm hoping he gets out of it." Lisbon said worriedly. "I can't find her without him."

"If you need me to stay with him if he doesn't while you investigate, I will." Martha said.

Lisbon went by Jane seated on the bed. "Patrick, please say something."

"We'll leave you alone with him." Beckett said worriedly herself at her husband's disappearance.

A knock on the door sounded. Beckett walked over and answered it revealing Wylie with a laptop along with Ryan, Esposito and Cho.

"He's bad. Isn't he?" Cho immediately commented seeing Jane. Lisbon nodded positively and her face full of worry.

"We got the footage of the kidnapping from security." Wylie pulled up the video on his laptop and went close to Jane and Lisbon. The silent video showed the kidnapper with a hat and dark glases take the baby and putting a bag over Castle's head. Another person held the baby incorrectly and the person who knocked out Castle woke him up and pulled him behind with his hands tied.

"Yo, a guest mentioned they saw them head north towards the warehouse district." Esposito said. "

"We're planning to head that way." Ryan answered.

"I'm going with to search too." Lisbon said.

"Lisbon, you don't need to, you should stay with your husband." Beckett said.

"I have to go. I'm the one who needs to be strong. Of course, I'm scared for her, that's why I need to go. I carried her for nine months." Lisbon said teary eyed but then wiping them.

"You can stay with him if you need to. Do you think he'll come around?" Beckett asked.

"I hope so. I'm the one who soldiers on. That's what Jane says. He gets paralyzed with fear when it comes to me and now our child." Lisbon looked back at Jane. "Our colleague was killed in the line of duty and he couldn't handle it and ran off. He did it before we married." Lisbon explained.

"I'm sure a lot of it comes from his first family's murders." Beckett noted.

"Yes, he wanted to protect me and our child of course. I didn't listen to his fear. I stood my ground on a cop is who I am. I realize now I'm more than that. I'm a mother and wife as well. I'm being a mother wanting to get her child back."

"I know this is different. Castle disappeared for two months right before our wedding. I had to find and searched endlessly and tried to find clues." Beckett admitted.

"Sounds like the same. Jane wants to protect me. I know I should be honored by that, since it's only natural as a husband and man. With me being a cop, I feel I don't need protection. I'm supposed to protect others and not myself. He thinks differently." Lisbon admitted.

"Oh, yes, our cop instincts make us think we're invincible when we're still as vulnerable as anybody else. I was a wreck when he disappeared."

"I wouldn't exactly call Jane the typical manly man here."

"Castle isn't that either but when he protects the one he loves he does it."

Castle continued watching the baby, and she had calmed down since he had taken her. The kidnapper left, whom he never found out a name. Jones brought some baby items and diapers surprisingly. He also brought the cold washcloth. Castle wondered how Jane was holding up. He adored his daughter and spent time being a stay at home dad like he himself was once. Like himself, he probably suffered from separation anxiety. And the fact Jane lost his first child to a serial killer didn't help much. So if Castle were in Jane's shoes, he'd be a complete mess like when Alexis was kidnapped. He held onto Lisby Michelle for Jane. He was going to keep her safe.

Footsteps echoed coming from the door on the side of building. He looked up from the baby and saw the kidnapper coming towards him.

"Well, Mr. Castle, I've got the flight set up with a friend." The kidnapper said.

"What are you talking about?" Castle asked with surprised expression.

"We're going to New York, of course."The kidnapper said.

"Why?" Castle asked. "Who are you?"

"You're going to take me to your place." The kidnapper said. "You don't need my name. That's just frivilous information." He said grinning an evil grin.

"You want to go to my loft?" Castle asked worriedly.

"No, of course not. I want to go to your place in the Hamptons."

"Nobody besides my family and friends know about that." Castle said.

"Well, let's just say, I know people who have an idea." The kidnapper said. The kidnapper walked around.

"You can't just take us to New York! This child's parents are deathly worried over her. They have to know where she is and that she's safe!" Castle said seriously.

"You are going to teach me to write. Those other writers were quite poor." The kidnapper said.

Castle didn't know how to react to that confession. This guy killed the writers because he thought they weren't good enough? Marie Gold's children were left without a mother for a ridiculous reason like that. The first victim didn't have a chance to graduate because of a reason like that? Everyone else who was killed, that was the reason?

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you. I'll teach you to write but only if I can communicate with the baby's parents and my wife." Castle bargained.

"I don't think that will work." The kidnapper said looking at Castle.

"Then you won't get a writing lesson. You can do whatever you want with me, but don't hurt the baby." Castle said.

"I wasn't planning to do anything to the child." The kidnapper took his walkie talkie. "Jones, bring a computer in."

As Beckett and Lisbon were preparing to go out on the search, Beckett said, "We need to formulate a plan for the search. "On where they could be."

"That's the thing, Jane's the one who usually has the plans." Lisbon confessed. "He's pretty shaken up." She said turning to look at her husband who still hadn't spoken. She had tried to get him to speak. He was too much in shock over the kidnapping of their baby. She needed his ideas as crazy as they sometimes were. She needed his skills.

"And Castle's not here." Beckett said. "He usually comes up with ideas."

After showing the security footage, Wylie was still researching the warehouse district in Corpus Christi. There were several empty buildings and any of them could be the one. Then Wylie's computer started beeping. "There's a call coming through?" Wylie said. He pushed the answer button. Instantly, Beckett and Lisbon took notice. Soon on the screen Castle appeared with Lisby Michelle. Beckett smiled at the sight of her husband.

"Beckett, does everyone see me? Can you hear me?" Castle asked.

"Yes." Beckett looked to Lisbon who nodded positively.

"I don't know where I'm at and I can't share much. I just want to let you know I'm safe and the baby's safe. The kidnapper doesn't want to harm her at all." Castle said.

"You can't give us any clue?" Beckett asked.

The baby looked around while Castle talked and she looked at the screen and recognized her mother and her father. Jane seemed a little more alert though hadn't spoken yet. The baby put her hands on the computer screen Castle was using.

"Hi, sweetie. We'll find you. Your Daddy misses you." Lisbon said.

Jane looked at his daughter. She was safe and Castle was with her. He never imagined something happening to her. He didn't think he would handle it again if she was taken away and now they needed to find her. He needed to say something to his wife. She and the team had been trying to get him out of his shock.

"Honey, I miss you. " Jane finally said. "I know we'll find you. I'll make sure of it."

Lisbon smiled at her husband's response. Everyone else was happy too noticing Jane getting out of his shock.

Another voice echoed in the warehouse where Castle was located sounded, "Mr. Castle, we can't wait all day. You communicated! Now get off."

"Sorry, I have to go. Kate, I love you, Honeymoon and Always." Castle said looking at the screen whispering making sure the guy couldn't hear him. Then the call ended.

"What does that mean, Beckett?" Lisbon asked.

"It's obviously a code." Jane said.

"Jane, I'm so glad you're back." Lisbon put her arms around her husband.

"We had our honeymoon in Arizona. It was also for a case though. That doesn't make sense though. Why would they go to Arizona?" Beckett questioned. "Castle's telling us something."

"Always means something to you, Beckett, right?" Jane asked.

"That's what we said in our marriage vows. Oh, they're going to the Hamptons."Beckett said. "That's what he's telling us."

 **I plan on a couple more chapters to this story. I'm determined to finish my crossover because I've been really enjoying writing it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Thanks for the follows and reviews to this story and I've been enjoying writing Jane and Castle together and I'm happy I continued on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer:Don't Own Either Show**

Castle felt someone grab him and someone also took the baby. He could hear her cry. He was put in a car and inside the kidnapper sat across from him.

"Where's the baby? I told you I was taking charge of her." Castle said.

"You'll see her on the helicopter." The man said. "Then you'll teach me."

"You are aware there are self teaching books and heck you can Google on how to write. Or take a class. You don't need to kill numerous writers and kidnap a best selling author to do that." Castle explained annoyed.

"It's more fun this way, Mr. Castle." The kidnapper said giving off a sinister smile.

"So, Red John was your boss?" Castle asked.

"Of course, we were one big happy family until a majority of us were arrested." The man said.

"The Blake Association. I Googled Red John and that came up. One of the heads of the CBI was part of it." Castle said.

"Ah, Gale Bertram. Good guy. But of course Reede Smith had to rat us out and tattle. And the Feds arrested a majority of us." The kidnapper said.

"Except you." Castle noted.

"I was very lucky. I escaped California and escaped to New York. There wasn't any way I was going to stay in California. Oh, I got a new identity and a _friend_ of yours helped me out with that. I'm sure you remember Dr. Kelly Neiman."

"Is that right?" Castle asked.

"Why am I even telling you this?" The man said.

"Who are you?" Castle asked.

The man grinned an evil grin and stopped talking.

They arrived at an airport and waiting for them was a helicopter. The kidnapper led Castle out the car and to the helicopter going. He entered and was handed the baby immediately who was crying because of the helicopter noise. Set in the seat beside him was the bag of baby necessities. "It's okay honey. Did you like seeing your mommy and daddy? They're going to find us." He whispered.

The helicopter took off in the air and the baby cried harder with the change of air pressure. He remembered the first time he brought Alexis in an airplane, the air pressure affected her ears. He looked through the bag and luckily Jones had bought a pacifier. That was all he could do for her for now. He put it in her mouth and she calmed slightly.

Beckett knew immediately she had to see to setting up a flight out of Corpus Christi to go to New York. She discusssed it with Cho and decided to go ahead and do that because she wanted to give some alone time with the couple. With the emergency to get there, Cho let them know that the FBI had first dibs for seats.

"Wylie, can you at all get the video that was just sent?" Lisbon asked. Lisbon decided she needed to see where Castle and Lisby Michelle were located.

"I might be able to check it out. Sometimes video calls aren't as easy." Wylie said taking the computer to the desk in the room and taking a seat. He fiddled with the computer and finally retrieved the footage from the call. He zoomed up and an address came up.

"I don't think we need to spend time looking at this. We need to get to New York!" Jane said panicking and getting up from the bed and pacing around the room nervously.

"Jane, Cho and Beckett are arranging that. We need to stay calm. I know it may be hard but it's not going to do any good to panic." Lisbon said getting up and putting her hand on her husband's shoulder to stop him pacing.

"Teresa, how can you stay so calm! Our child has been taken by some psychopath!" Jane exclaimed pointing his finger.

"Of course, I'm worried to death about her. I'm the one who needs to stay calm." Lisbon answered. "Castle's with her. The killer wants Castle not her."

"She's still in danger. I _told_ you I didn't want to do this case. I was done with serial killers." Jane yelled.

"Jane, we will find her. Beckett knows where they're going." Lisbon led Jane back to the bed. "Sit down and relax." He reluctantly followed her and took a seat with her joining him. "Castle will make sure she's safe." Lisbon said putting her arms around her husband's waist pulling him close and holding him close. "You need to pull back when we go because you're get too worked up."

"How can I not be involved? Everyone wanted me on this case." Jane reminded. "I want our little girl back." Jane said with tears coming down his face.

"I do too." Lisbon said giving him a kiss. Wylie sneaked a peek at the couple and grinned.

A knocking echoed on the door causing the couple to stir. Lisbon got up and walked to the door and opened it. Beckett, her team, and Cho stood in the hallway.

"We have a flight leaving in fifteen minutes." Beckett said.

After packing hurredly, the teams immediately boarded the flight. United was very generous since they were aware of the urgency, they gave the teams first class seats. Jane and Lisbon seated next to each other and across the way while Beckett ended up sitting by Cho since were the team leaders. Ryan and Esposito sat together, and Martha and Wylie sat by each other.

Beckett worried over the missing member who would've delighted in the seating arrangements. He always insisted on the best, but she could care less about being in first class. She couldn't deal with another disappearance of her husband. At least this time it wasn't as mysterious as his disappearance before their wedding. She still wondered about those two months? What was he doing most of the time? Who were the people that took them? It didn't make sense or was even believable? It seemed unlikely it was really by choice even though she saw the message he made. He still wondered about it too, she knew. It bugged him knowing he had left her in such a strange way and why?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jane, "This is high class." Jane said trying keep light and keeping his emotions in check. She knew he was pretty worried about his child, but she was happy he came out of his shock and was speaking. She knew it helped tremendously seeing his little girl with Castle on the screen. She wondered why this killer was going to the Hamptons? It seemed strange. She worried about what the man was planning? Did he want to kill Castle? Why was this man targeting these writers?Hopefully he wouldn't do anything with the baby. She wanted to keep as calm as possible too. She noticed Lisbon holding her husband's hand keeping him calm.

"Castle would've loved this. He wanted to put us on first class when we came here." Beckett said but with worry in her voice. "I didn't let him, of course. It's not practical."

"Oh, yes, indeed Jane has given me ridiculously outlandish gifts through the years. Like dresses and jewelry and even a pony for my birthday." Lisbon said rolling her eyes.

"Castle's given me dresses at times and jewelry accidently given to our boss. Jane got you a pony?" Beckett said.

"Oh, yes, indeed I did. She never got one and so I had to satisfy her longing." Jane said smiling. "And dear, you loved those gifts."

"Yes, but really a pony? I didn't know what to do with it?"Lisbon said rolling her eyes.

"But I built you a house. And you loved that after you announced the best wedding gift ever, that you were expecting our beautiful daughter." Jane said, then got silent and tears ran down his face.

"Jane, we are going to everything we can possibly do to get her back. I know that Castle will do everything to keep her safe." Beckett reassured looking over at Jane in the aisle seat.

After seeing her husband get reassured, Lisbon decided it was okay to feel the emotion and worry over the missing daughter. She didn't need to be tough all the time. Lisbon looked out the window and bit her lip with a tear coming down her cheek.

The helicopter landed at the airport in New York City. Castle looked out the window, hoping above hoping Beckett got his message and would figure out their location. Jane seemed pretty shaken over his missing daughter, but he knew it helped to have the FBI consultant to see her. The baby started crying again as the helicopter started going down and the air pressure changing once again. He tried to calm her the best he could. Finally, they landed and exited. Jones walked behind him at gunpoint. The kidnapper led the two to a black car.  
"Take us to your house." The Kidnapper said.

Castle carried Lisby Michelle and bag of supplies over his arm. Castle reluctantly gave directions to his vacation home as they drove through the city and finally into Long Island. They rode past several large mansions with docks. The car parked at his barn shaped with the three car garage. Jones got out and led Castle carrying the baby and the kidnapper went to the door. "There's a key underneath the rock." Castle said looking at a medium sized rock by the door. The kidnapper picked up the key from under the rock inserted in the key hole. "It's not smart to leave a key in the most obvious place for intruders to find it." The kidnapper grinned a evil grin.

"Well, most people don't find it." Castle responded. "Let's get this over with."

They entered the house and right away went to the first living room with a large white couch. A woman with black hair and dressed gothlike met them from behind and she walked in front.

"Ah. Visalia, you came. I have a job for you." The kidnapper said.

"Yes, sir, certainly." Visalia answered in a high voice.

"You're to babysit the child." The kidnapper pointed to Lisby Michelle in Castle's arms.

"I know nothing about babies." Visalia complained glancing over at the baby and she made a face.

"If you want me to pay you for your job, you will." The kidnapper said."Mr. Castle will answer questions, I assume."

"Fine, Mr. Hanson." Visalia answered going to Castle.

Castle remembered Sabrina Mackson talking about a strange girl named Visalia who attended the writing group. She obviously must be working for the killer. At least he heard a name for the guy. He kept hold of Lisby Michelle. He wasn't sure he trusted the woman to care for her, but he had no choice. Lisby Michelle calmed down since getting off the helicopter. She cooed softly and then she started babbling. "Ba, ba,ba, ba" Lisby Michelle looked at Castle and smiled. He smiled back at the baby.

"Now, sweetie, you'll be going with this lady." Castle said looking at Lisby Michelle and then Visalia. "You be good to this child." Castle said seriously.

Visalia reluctantly picked up Lisby Michelle with Castle helping. She then brought the bag and went into his bedroom at the house. "Everything she needs is in that bag."

Castle walked over to Mr. Henson. "So, exactly what job is Visalia doing for you?" Castle asked.

"Oh, she stakes out the groups." Mr. Henson said. "Enough with that, you are going to teach me."

Castle noticed Jones setting up the laptop computer on his dining room table. Great, this will be interesting. Mr. Henson took a seat at the table in front of the computer. Castle took a seat as well.

"Mr. Henson, do you know the basics at all?" Castle asked. "You like poetry?"

"Blake's my favorite." Mr. Henson said.

"He's a good one. I myself enjoyed reading his works in college." Castle said trying to keep calm. Castle looked around trying to see anything he could use to attack the man or distract him. He knew there were kitchen utensils that could be passed as weapons. He thought he better play along with the kidnapper. He wanted to be as safe as possible. He especially wanted to keep his promise to Jane and Lisbon to take care of their child. He was hoping Visalia would be doing her job. "What do you want to write? Poetry? Fiction? Nonfiction? Then you have to think about genres." Castle stated.

"Well, fiction like yours, of course." Mr. Henson said.

"I was young when I started writing, 11. I had an experience that caused me to write down what I saw. I kept writing realizing I enjoyed it. I could go into my imagination. I got better over time with a lot of practice and encouragement. I went to school, of course, to enhance my skills. For my books I do research. Castle said. "Some people write from experiences or it's an escape for them."

Castle listened for the baby making sure she was okay. He hoped Visalia was trustworthy. He heard her talking to Lisby Michelle which seemed light and like how anyone talked to babies. The baby responded with her babbles and seemed happy enough. The woman who complained about being a babysitter was enjoying her duty. He was instantly drawn to the baby when he met her.

"Oh, yes. That would be perfect." Mr. Henson said grinning.

Writing couldn't be taught in one day or a few hours. It was a slow learning process. It certainly took a few years before he was considered a best selling author. He had to deal with the many rejections and of course critics over the years.

"Type something and I'll look at it." Castle said.

Arriving at LaGuardia airport, the team quickly shuffled off the plane along with the other first class passengers and excited into the gate where they landed. "So, how are we going to get to the Hamptons?" Lisbon nervously asked.

Beckett realized that was one thing she failed to do while she and Cho were arranging the flight. How were they going about traveling to Long Island and to the Hamptons?

"Oh, yes, darling, I've gotten it figured out." Martha announced pointing her finger in the air.

"Martha, really, did you call a cab? I didn't think to call." Beckett said guiltily.

"Sometimes noncops come up with better solutions than the cops." Jane grinned. "No offense to everyone." He said looking at his wife, Cho, Wylie and the NYPD team. Beckett and Lisbon rolled their eyes. "Lead the way, Martha."

Martha led them through the crowds of people in the airport and finally to the pick up curb. A black SUV pulled up, stopped and the driver honked the horn. The automatic windows rolled down and a flash of red showed. "Need a ride?" Alexis said from the driver's seat. "I'm Alexis Castle."

Beckett couldn't help but smile at her stepdaughter. "It's good to see you. Thanks for the ride."

Ryan and Esposito equally thanked her.

"I had to call Alexis about her father missing." Martha said.

"I don't want some psychopath writer killer to do anything to my dad." Alexis said worriedly.

"I'm glad you did, Martha. I nearly forgot." Beckett said.

"Also I called Gates and she let me borrow the SUV." Alexis said.

Another car from behind the driver honked its horn. "I figured you'd need another considering how many people Martha mentioned." Gates looked out the window. "I suppose I'll be involved with helping Mr. Castle again and a child."

Ryan, Esposito, Cho joined Gates in her car and Jane, Lisbon, and Wylie Beckett and Martha joined Alexis. Beckett joined Alexis in the front while Jane and Lisbon went in the back and Martha insisted being in the back with Wylie.

"Hello, so you are the wonderful, beautiful, very smart and more sensible and more grown up than your father, daughter, Alexis?" Jane asked calling up from the back.

"Is that how Dad described me?" Alexis asked. "He goes a little overboard with his bragging."

"Yep. Patrick Jane." Jane said.

"I'm Teresa Lisbon, well Jane from FBI. We thank you, Alexis for coming." Lisbon said.

"Gram told me about your baby being kidnapped with my dad. I'm sorry about that. I'm sure my dad will take good care of her." Alexis said.

"So, what is our plan now?" Lisbon asked. "We know we can't just go there."  
"Agent Lisbon, Castle and I have a friend who will let us use his place. I'll call him." Beckett pulled out her phone. "Chief Brady, we need to use your office if you don't mind."

Driving through the streets of the towns in the Hamptons, they noticed the houses along the way. "So, what is this place?" Lisbon asked looking out the window.

"It's the rich people's playground." Beckett responded. "Castle has his vacation home here. That's where the killer took him." Beckett said. "Not really my typical taste."

"I see. I used to have a house like that in Malibu." Jane admitted regretfully. It was the house that was tainted with the red smiley face on the wall. He didn't like thinking about the time when all he thought about was making more money and gaining more clients. "My tastes are less extravagant now."He said with worriedness in his voice. He was trying to keep calm with the thought of his daughter with a killer.

"Yeah, that's for sure, staying in an attic and then an airstream, and finally a cabin in the middle of the woods." Lisbon said trying to keep light with the worry in her mind.

Alexis finally pulled into the police station and the team shuffled out of the car and entered the building. They were greeted by a skinny middle aged brown haired police officer. "Detective Beckett, you brought quite the crew here."

"Chief Brady, good to see you again. This is Supervisory Agent Cho, Agent Lisbon, consultant Patrick Jane, and Agent Wylie all from the FBI Austin office." Beckett introduced.

"Good to meet you. I'm Chief Brady." Brady introduced himself shaking everyone's hand. "I'm confused, Detective, why is the FBI here? Why do you need to use my office."

"We've been investigating the X Killer in New York for the past few months." Beckett started explaining. Brady hinted at recognition of the case.

"I called in the 12th pretinct because the same killer struck in Austin." Cho said. "I called them because I'd seen the case on the news. We've been working with them the past few days in Austin and just recently in Corpus Christi."

"Yes, and I called Beckett to go to Austin." Gates said.

"Castle and the Janes' baby was kidnapped by the killer. Last night we talked to Castle on the video call and he hinted to me that the killer was taking him to his house in the Hamptons." Beckett explained.

"That explains why Castle isn't here." Brady said. "Hello, Martha, Alexis." He said noticing the redheads.

"Has there been any unusual activity around here today?" Beckett asked.

"Nobody's reported anything. It's been pretty calm. No murders here lately." Brady said.

"Anyway, Agent Wylie needs to set up the computer." Beckett said.

Wylie set up the laptop on the table available in the police station. "We need to search through the database at the Blake Association members. We supposedly arrested all of them that I know of." Lisbon said.

"Jane mentioned the Blake Association consisted of corrupt cops and official figures, but why were they?" Beckett asked.

"They did something wrong and McAllister took them up and "saved them" so to speak."Jane said. "Let's get going on this, I don't want to waste time." He said nervously.

Wylie searched through the database and showed several Blake Association people who were behind bars, well supposedly or dead. Reede Smith appeared on the screen, Gale Bertram, Thomas McAllister, Oscar, and other names. Cho's phone rang and the group noticed him talking.

"Thanks Tork." He finished his conversation sliding his phone back into his pocket. "Tork was looking at the footage of both women's apartments. There was a man the footage caught and it's the same man both places. Wylie, Tork sent over footage from Corpus Christi." Cho explained.

Wylie noticed the message come through. "I got it." He played the first video of Marie's apartment showing a man in a dark jacket and hat with black hair. Then they played the video from Samantha's apartment building. The group scanned the image of the man. Wylie enlarged the images where his face showed. Ryan looked closely at the screen. "That's the same guy who was caught on the traffic cameras in New York. So, you think he's one of the members you pulled up on the screen?" Ryan asked.

"We think he's one of them. We found the poem associated with them." Lisbon said.

Going back to the images of Blake members, Wylie scrolled through the photos seeing anyone who could match the man in the videos. "I don't see anyone who matches the description." Wylie said.

"If the guy escaped he's not going to keep his identity and his looks." Jane notioned looking at the pictures. "The height will be the same." He looked one more time and looked closely at the facts listed one of the photos. It explained he was nowhere to be found when the police went to arrest him.

"Him. It has to be him." Lisbon said pointing to the picture. "Charles Peckham." The profile stated he worked at the Sacramento Police Department. Then it said he was arrested for cocaine possession, sexual assault and robbery. He was acquited of the charges apparently by Gale Bertram two years ago. It explained his medical records and stated that he had a severe cashew allergy.

"Wylie, can you match his fingerprints to anyone else in the database?" Beckett asked.

They went through and eventually came to another man by the name of Chad Henson of a similar height and build with a different look who had the same cashew allergy. Wylie cross reference him with Charles Peckham and instantly saw slight similarities with his ears.

"I think we got a way to stop him." Jane said.

Castle watched Mr. Henson as he typed simply a memory of his as a child, a weekend at the beach.

"That's good. You have to start somewhere. I started simple too, of course." Castle confessed. "For one thing, everything runs together. You need to separate the sentences. Put periods at the end of your sentences. You also need to indent." Castle explained pointing to the story. Did this guy not have basic English? Most people knew how to form the basic sentences, at least ones who were educated. He never expected to have to teach someone.

Mr. Henson followed Castle's was thankful he didn't get angry with him. How long was he supposed to be this guy's slave teacher? Castle wanted to check on the baby and see how she was really holding up. He turned to leave towards the bedroom but first making sure the guy was distracted writing. Jones was nowhere to be found. He thought Mr. Henson would have Jones keep watch but decided to do it himself. Castle walked but then felt an arm around his neck and a knice to his throat. "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Castle?" Henson growled.

"I was just checking on the baby." Castle trembled. "You can't keep me here forever." The knife poked at him as Mr. Henson kept his grip.

"Of course, I can. I told you to teach me to write." Mr. Henson said. "Or else do you want to end up like my other experiments?"

"No," Castle squeaked in fear, his face twisting in panic.

"Fine, go." Mr. Henson let go of Castle. Castle scrambled towards the room. Castle walked towards the bedroom. He heard a tap at a window. He entered the other den and looked over his shoulder. It was strange feeling like a prisoner in his own house? This was supposed to be an escape. Now it felt like a prison with a serial killer watching him. He looked at the window and noticed Jane. He opened the latch quietly.

"Isn't this a Romeo and Juliet scene?" Castle joked trying to make light of things.

Jane looked amuse. "That would require a balcony and me being a woman." Jane answered and gave a smile.

"Beckett figured out my code." Castle said. "You got here quickly."

"How is she?" Jane said worriedly. Castle knew Jane was referring to his baby girl.

"She's fine. He appointed a baby sitter. I'm doing an assignment teaching him to write." Castle explained.

Jane then held up a sheet of paper. _He's allergic to cashews_. Jane shook Castle's hand. Castle immediately saw an electronic bug.

"Use this to communicate with us." Jane admitted. "Oh, make up an excuse to get baby food. Get chicken and peas and applesauce. "Say she's very picky, which is true."

"The team's not going in right away?" Castle asked.

"As long as nothing traumatic is happening now and the baby's okay." Jane said. "We want to catch him by surprise."

"Nope, well, I just had a knife held to my throat. Other than that I'm good." Castle said sarcastically. "I need to teach him to write."

"Mr. Castle, what's taking so long!" Mr. Henson called out.

"I have to go." Castle said. "He needs his teacher back." Castle said. Jane quickly left. Castle quickly looked in the bedroom and saw Lisby Michelle doing okay. He was surprised Jane was so calm considering his baby was taken. He was certain at the initial shock he might've been a complete mess. Watching him on the screen, he appeared in shock and then once he saw the baby he snapped out of it. Castle walked into the room. Mr. Henson looked at him suspiciously. "You didn't try to run away?"

"No. Just checking on the baby." Castle lied. " She needs some baby food."

"What! We got that for you." Mr. Henson said.

"Well, she's quite picky and doesn't seem to be eating what you got." Castle said. "Somebody needs to go to the store. She needs chicken and peas and applesauce."

"Jones! We need some more baby food!" Mr. Henson called out.

"What? I already got the brat food." Jones complaining coming into the room.

"Apparently, it's the wrong kind." Mr. Henson said.

"Fine." Jones complied reluctantly going out the door. "Where's a grocery store?" He looked at Castle.

"There's one down the road." Castle answered.

"If you may, Jones. Get me a latte. I'll be occupied all the night with writing a book." Mr. Henson answered.

"Oh, the grocery store has a Starbucks." Castle said.

Castle groaned at the thought. Was this guy really expecting him to stay up all night to teach him how to write a novel? Writing a novel never happened overnight. It took months of writing and many days and nights of writer's block and procrasination and deadlines and sleepless nights and your publisher getting impatient.

Cho detailed the man that came out. "He just left."

Standing in the Starbucks shop in the store, Lisbon waited impatiently for the plan to begin. They borrowed aprons from the workers saying they needed them for a police investigation. Like everyone aware of Jane's plans, they looked at them strangely. She could see Ryan and Esposito wandering around pretending to be shoppers browsing the aisles. Wylie, Martha, Alexis and Gates stayed at the station with Chief Brady.

"You look cute as a coffee barista." Jane teased and grinned at his wife in the green apron putting on his own. She looked at him with her pout and rolled her eyes.

"Do you even know how to make a latte?" Lisbon asked remembering Castle telling them through the bug that the killer ordered his henchman to get a latte for him. As soon as they heard that, Jane grabbed some cashews in the nut aisle.

"I can figure it out." Jane grinned. "Plus there's instructions posted." Pointing to a piece of paper located by the large coffee machine and she looked at the paper.

"I'm surprised you're calm enough to form an elaborate plan." Lisbon looked at her husband. "Compared to what you were like earlier."

"I know she's safe." Jane said a little worried and then looked up. "Here he comes."

Jones walked to the counter with a couple of jars of baby food. Lisbon came up to the counter. "May I help you, sir?" Lisbon asked.

"I need a grande latte, please." Jones said.

"Would you like whipped cream?" Lisbon asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jones answered tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Coming right up!" Jane yelled as he quickly grabbed the cup and poured the coffee from the machine, poured in the milk and then making sure no one noticed, carefully crushed up a couple of cashews with a spoon and sprinkled them in the latte. He stirred it right up mixing the nuts in the drink. Then he set it up on the pick up counter. "Here you go." Jane grinned.

Jones picked up the coffee and the baby food and they noticed the guy going to the cashier. Ryan and Esposito watched them from the aisle. Beckett waited and noticed the man with the latte. Why did she agree to be a clerk in Jane's plan? This was the craziest way to catch a killer and she couldn't believe she decided to join in on a con. If it got Castle and the baby rescued, then it was fine. "Hello, good evening. Did you find everything alright?" Beckett asked wearing the t-shirt of the particular store.

"The baby needs food." Jones said annoyed. "Very picky."

"I'm sure he or she will be happy." Beckett said as she rung the jars through the scanner.

After Jones left, Jane, Lisbon, Beckett and the guys headed to the SUV and took off to the Castle's house.

Castle continued giving instructions on basic writing skills as Mr. Henson kept typing. He hoped the team would get here. He was tired of being teacher to this guy. The door opened revealing Jones with a grocery bag and a Starbucks cup.

Jones looked at Castle annoyedly. "This better be the right baby food."

Castle took the bag and looked inside. "Looks like the one. Bring to Visalia."

"Here boss, your latte." Jones said handing the cup to Mr. Henson.

Castle kept his face straight knowing Jane crushed up cashews and knew as Henson drank it would immediately go into an allergic reaction. Castle saw the bag with a needle in it and picked it up and put it in his pocket. Mr. Henson took a sip of the latte and immediately broke into hives and he starting coughing and choking. "Jones! My shot."

Castle quickly ran into his bedroom where Visalia and Lisby Michelle were located. "I'm taking the baby!" Castle said.

"I'm supposed to have her!" Visalia said not letting go and sneered.

Castle grabbed Lisby Michelle and held her tight. She whimpered, but was unharmed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Visalia pulled out a gun out of her pocket. She pointed at Castle. He backed carefully out of the room. The baby started to scream harder.

"You don't want to do this. I have the baby." Castle said fearfully.

"It's more fun like this and see you squirm." Visalia said. "I loved seeing those girls squirm."

Mr. Henson kept coughing and breathed heavily. Soon the door burst open. "FBI" Lisbon and Cho yelled as they pointed their guns at Jones and Mr. Henson.

"NYPD" Beckett, Ryan and Esposito yelled as they came in going around the room.

Jones noticed. "Hey, you made the coffee." He noticed Jane carefully coming through the door.

"Who are you?" Mr. Henson grasped his throat coughing. "Jones! Where's the shot!"

"I couldn't find it!" Jones yelled taking out his gun.

"Looking for this?" Castle said holding up the shot still carrying Lisby Michelle.

"You are going to hand that to me Mr. Castle." Mr. Henson said.

Jane wanting to brave the gun crusade of officers and kidnappers and quickly sneaked past everyone and went by Castle. He wanted to get his baby safely outside away from the action of a possible shootout. "Hold your fire!"

"Who are you?" Visalia said sneering at Jane.

"I'm this child's father and I'm taking her outside ." Jane grabbed Lisby Michelle who smiled at him. "Hi, honey, I'm here." Tears ran down his face as he hugged his baby girl. He wasn't going to let go of her again.

"Yeah, don't care about me. Just leave me here with this crazy woman holding a gun up to me." Castle said.

"Visalia, you don't want to do this." Jane said as he carefully coaxed Visalia. "Relax."Jane hynotically stared into her eyes trying to keep her from shooting the gun. He not only was trying to protect Castle but also his daughter.

She carefully lowered the weapon and stood back. Jane and Castle quickly went outside and Castle threw the Epinephrine needle on the floor by Mr. Henson. They both went into the street as far away from the action as possible as they noticed the shots ringing out. "Are they going to destroy my house?" Castle wondered. "I'm sorry, Jane for what happened. It's all my fault. I know you were pretty worried about her and you can yell at me all you want."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you were there." Jane carefully took his free arm and patted Castle on the back. "You took care of Lisby."

In the house, Jones took a shot with his gun at Ryan. He ducked. Mr. Henson got his shot and poked it in his arm and he carefully came around and took a shot towards Lisbon, but then she got up and took a shot and it hit his leg. "Nobody kidnaps my baby and gets away with it!" Jones fired and Ryan got Jones in the leg. Cho grabbed Visalia and put handcuffs after the shootout.

"Da." Lisby Michelle babbled and looked up lovingly at her father. Lisbon and Beckett came out while Cho, Ryan, and Esposito came out with the three handcuffed. Immediately, Lisbon and Beckett noticed Jane and Castle and the baby.

Lisbon came up to Jane holding their daughter with tears in her eyes. "Honey, we're so happy you're safe." She took her daughter's hand. " Thank you, Castle for making sure she was safe." Lisbon said giving him a hug.

Beckett walked up to her husband. "I'm so happy you're safe, Castle. I woudn't know what I'd I do without you." She went into his arms and gave him a big kiss and he returned it lovingly. "This is nice. Maybe I should be kidnapped more often."

"You better not." Beckett said rolling her eyes.

 **There'll be one more chapter after this one. It'll finish up the case and I'll have Alexis' college graduation. Feedback is Appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **I apologize for the delay in the this last chapter. I had some writer's block and I'm also working on two other Mentalist stories. I also worked on a story for Christmas and wanted to get that done for Christmas.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own either show.**

Returning to the Hamptons police station, Beckett sat facing Mr. Henson. She angrily stared at him wth piercing eyes. Since being exposed to the coffee with the cashews, he had used his epineprine shot and his reaction improved.

"You realized you kidnapped my husband and a friend's baby." Beckett stated coursely. "That's not going to go well with me or the parents of that child."

"So, what of it?" Mr. Henson replied snarkily and leered. "They didn't get hurt."

"That's not the point. The parents were emotionally hurt with their child missing." Beckett stated. "Do you recognize these people?" Beckett asked placing the crime scenes of the X victims on the table. "I believe you would. Do you call them not getting hurt? They're dead!"

"I may know them." Mr. Henson said.

"These people had families!"Beckett reminded. "You hurt them. You took that away!"

"They weren't good writers." Mr. Henson replied coldly. "They didn't know anything."

"According to your profile, you were part of the Blake Association and you had your identity that true?" Beckett looked at the profile page Wylie printed out for her.

Mr. Henson chuckled, "Why of course. My boss was the great Red John. And I believe your good _friend_ helped me out. Kelly Neiman, I believe you knew her."

Jane held his little girl tightly as he watched Beckett interrogate the person who kidnapped his daughter. Lisbon put a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder. She noticed his angry stare at the man. "He needs to pay." Jane grimaced.

"Jane, you can't be involved with the interrogation. You're too emotionally involved, in fact neither one of us have to let Beckett and her team take charge."

"I know." Jane said.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Castle asked coming by the couple.

"We're good." Lisbon responded.. "Your wife is a great interrogator."

"That's one of the reasons I love her. She's a panther." Castle responded but continued watching his wife in the window.

"Where exactly did you get in contact with Ms. Neiman? She's dead now." Beckett asked.

Mr. Henson sat with his hands folded together. "Two years ago as soon as I escaped California. Does this really matter?"

"Yes." Beckett stared at him. "Your profile also states your name is really Charles Peckham and you worked in Sacramento as an officer."

"Fine, yes." Henson said.

"Okay, well, now you'll get to enjoy the other side of the system." Beckett said. "We'll have the state prison come get you." She got up and walked out the door. Beckett walked into the room opposite the window. "We got him. He'll be in prison for a long time." Jane and Lisbon smiled with satisfaction.

The teams took a flight out of New York back to Corpus Christi because the team didn't have all their luggage, since they left in a hurry to New York. They also needed to finish up paperwork regarding the case.

"Before all of you leave I'd like to invite everyone to a case closed dinner." Jane announced. "Cooked by me at our house." He looked at Lisbon.

"I'm up for it." Castle said.

"You don't have to, Jane." Beckett said.

"Of course, I do. You helped get Lisby Michelle back." Jane said and patted Castle on the back..

The next night before the 12th Precinct team would leave the morning, everyone gathered around the table at the Janes' house. Of course, like usual, Jane didn't do anything small. He filled the table with pasta, marinara sauce and alfredo sauce, meatballs, and chicken and breadsticks. Jane even made Italian Creme Cake and bought gelato. All sat down around the table and lifted their glasses high-"Here's to another case closed." Beckett said.

Also to the safe return of baby Lisby and my good friend Rick Castle." Jane grinned and lifted his glass.

As Jane put Lisby Michelle in her crib, he noticed Castle standing in the doorway. "Again, thanks for the delicious supper." Castle walked over to the crib and looked at the sleeping baby. "She's had a busy week, hasn't she?"

"Yes, she has." Jane said. "I never get tired of watching her sleep."

"I used to with Alexis." Castle admitted. "I miss her baby days sometimes, now she's graduating college and will fly from the nest."

"I'm going to enjoy every second, because I know it could all be gone in a second." Jane said thinking of Charlotte. He was going to really enjoy every second he had with his second child and was going to protect her.

Castle sensed the sadness in Jane's voice and knew Jane was thinking of his first child. The one he lost at such a young age.

"I know."

A Few Days Later

At New York City Hall, Beckett, Castle and the team prepared for the press conference that the mayor wanted to do with their recent catching of the X Killer. Reporters crowded the streets along with many of the victims' families. Beckett normally didn't care to be involved with public events like this.

"How do you feel about catching the elusive killer?" A reporter from the New Times asked.

"We feel very fortunate and pleased that we took him off the streets of New York and also other parts of the country." Beckett answered.

"Yes, and we are especially happy writers everywhere will not have to worry about their safety." Castle piped in.

"Mr. Castle, we are aware that you were kidnapped by the killer. How do you feel now that you're back?"

"I'm very happy to be back especially with my wonderful wife." Castle said.

"We also couldn't find the killer without the help of the FBI team in Austin, whom we worked with for a few days." Beckett said. "Thanks to two hard working agents and a little baby girl."

Meanwhile, outside of Austin in the cabin, Lisbon turned on the TV and turned it on CNN. She took a seat on the couch. Jane noticed the TV on and placed Lisby Michelle on her tummy on the activity mat on the floor right in the front of the couch. "Here you go, little girl." Jane said. She moved around excitedly look at the little hanging toys.

"The 12th Precinct in New York City finally apprehended the X Killer. They had been investigating the case for months and even traveled to Austin, TX to work with the FBI. Here they are at the most recent press conference." The reporter stated and then the footage came on of a large press conference.

"Look, there's the New York team." Lisbon said noticing the 12th precinct team.

"I'm surprised it's on nationally." Jane watched the TV and took note.

"Well, it was a big case." Lisbon said. "The Blake Association arrests were a big deal nationally also and Red John's death."

"Which I didn't see." Jane said.

"Ga, ga,ga." Lisby Michelle babbled as she saw Castle on the TV. She pointed to him shaking her legs and then squealed.

Jane laughed at Lisby's reaction. "Yes, you know him, don't you? He took care of you while you two were kidnapped by the bad man." Jane said to the baby who was still excited to see the TV screen.

"And they are talking about you." Lisbon smiled. "We probably shouldn't have her in front of the TV too long."

"Ah, she's fine." Jane reminded. "She's just excited."

On the day of Alexis' graduation, Castle, Beckett, and Martha sat in the bleachers of the graduation hall.

"Oh, this is so exciting. Alexis graduating. I never thought this day would come." Martha raved.

"My little girl is all grownup." Castle said.

Beckett smiled happily. She was here this time. "It's amazing. I'm happy I get to be a part of this."

"You've been a part of Alexis' journey through high school and college. You've helped me with some of the ups and downs of a teenage daughter." Castle said gratefully to his wife.

"Even though I've never been a parent." Beckett said. "Maybe half of my advice has been crap." She teased.

"No, it hasn't because you were once a teenage girl so your advice has been perfect. And Alexis has turned out alright. I don't know how. Especially with me as her father." Castle said.

"You did something right. You loved her and cared for her." Beckett said.

The ceremony started with an abundance of speeches from professors to the graduating students give their advice to the graduates. Finally the graduating students began lining up. The announcers called names for the students.

"Alexis Castle." Alexis walked in her gown and hat and received her diploma.

"That's my daughter." Castle called. He whistled and cheered loudly. Martha cheered and whistled. Beckett clapped quietly.

Alexis from the platform looked up and rolled her eyes and flushed with embarrassment but then smiled.

The man next to Castle. "You're Richard Castle, aren't you?" He looked at Castle. Castle nodded positively. "Can I have your autograph?" The man handed a copy of a Nikki Heat book he had with him.

"Of course, I'd be delighted to sign it." Castle eagerly said.

Beckett rolled her eyes at her husband. "Really, Castle at your daughter's graduation? We can't ever get away from you signing autographs.

Castle handed the book back to the father. "Glad you enjoy them."

Getting back to the loft, Castle, Beckett and Martha made sure everything was set up for the party. The day before Castle put the blue and white banners up, Columbia's school colors. He also set up a table of all of Alexis' accomplishments and pictures. On one part of the room the caterer set up the table with meatballs and a sandwich bar with meats and cheeses and at the end of the table a cake which said Congratulations Alexis with a cap and gown. Alexis followed behind them. "It looks fantastic." Alexis said looking around their loft.

Soon, the guests trickled in greeting Alexis and Castle congratulating them. As the people finished gathering in, Castle noticed Jane and Lisbon carrying Lisby Michelle. He rushed to see them and was surprised at their appearance.

"Hello, I'm surprised to see you." Castle said.

"We were surprised to come. This little girl influenced us to come." Jane said as he held Lisby Michelle chewing on her round teether slightly drooling. "And we wanted to see New York."

"Hello, Lisby Michelle, it's so good to see you again." Castle cooed to the baby. Lisby took the teether out of her mouth and responded. "Ga, ga, ga. Blah, blah."

"Yes, I know." Castle answered back even though he didn't know what the baby was saying. She stuck the teether back in her mouth.

Alexis immediately went over to the group. "Hi, thanks for coming." She looked at the baby. "I remember you."

"We couldn't have done the rescue without you." Lisbon said. "Congratulations."

"Yes, congratulations. It's a great achievement." Jane said grinned.

After mingling a little bit around the room, Castle took his wine glass. "I would like to do a toast to my lovely, high achieving daughter. Congratulations on your victory. I never thought when I held you in my arms, you'd be this beautiful, smart and wonderful person you grew up to be. Take that back, I did know you would do great things. You're better than me in every way. Certainly more adult. How did that happen?" Alexis smiled at her father.

"Anyway, continuing on, you're the cream in my coffee, lemon in my tea, well if I drank tea, sugar on my cereal, words on my page, and who knows what else. Again, congratulations, my wonderful girl." Castle described. "Cheers."

"I don't know how to follow that speech, here I go." Martha said raising her glass as well. "She's always my precious girl. As you can see with all the lovely pictures." She pointed to a table which included baby pictures of Alexis scattered of Castle and Martha holding Alexis as newborn, Alexis at six months, 9 months and one year old. Also there were pictures of Alexis as a little girl, middle schooler and high schooler. "Let's eat and mingle." Martha said. "Don't just stand there" In a few minutes we'll do more toasting."

A few minutes later after diving into cake and appetizers, everyone gathered around to prepare their speeches. Lanie stood up and raised her glass. "Best of luck to you, girl. You were a good helper who worked with me."

"We might as well go next," Ryan said pointing to himself and Esposito. " She's one of the women who can keep Castle in line."

"And definitely more the brains between them." Esposito said. "She's decent at investigating too."

"I know I haven't always been around, but Alexis, I'm proud of you." Meredith said raising her glass.

"And to a wonderful young woman who I heard endless amount of bragging about Alexis, I'm proud to share she has given me insight to her dad's personality." Beckett said. Castle put him arm around Beckett.

"Of all the cases I had to solve,raising my daughter has been the toughest for me to tackle from being a tiny baby" He looked at Lisby Michelle. " to little girl to teenager to young woman in her college years. I realize this is one of the toughest cases to solve and I will never solve this case completely. She is now on her adventure of her life and I toast her. Graduation is a new beginning. It's a chance of new life and oppurtunity. Raise your glass and say, go for it, Alexis." Everyone clicked their glasses happily.

 **I have no idea if the Castle writers are going to have Alexis graduate from college. Is she still in college? In my world, she graduates. I would love feedback.**


End file.
